Au Putois Hirsute, salon de coiffure
by Stupid Axolotl
Summary: Draco travaille le samedi dans un salon de coiffure d’Hogsmeade déguisé en fille. Mais pour quoi faire ? Slash HPDM. ENFIN l'épilogue
1. Chap 1

Titre : Au Putois Hirsute, salon de coiffure.

Auteur : Stupid Axolotl, l'urodèle néoténique dépigmenté

E-mail :

Disclaimer : Je ne possède absolument rien. Voyez vous-même, mes poches sont vides. Et bien sûr, je ne gagne pas d'argent là-dessus. Qui voudrait acheter cela, voyons… :)

Genre : débile

Couple : Harry/Draco

J'utilise les noms anglais pour les personnages, mais pas forcément pour les objets et lieux.Résumé : Draco travaille le samedi dans un salon de coiffure d'Hogsmeade déguisé en fille. Mais pour quoi faire ? Slash HP/DM

J'ai commencé à écrire ce truc idiot pour me destresser ce soir en revenant d'un cours éprouvant. Pour le moment, ce n'est qu'un très court chapitre, mais si vous aimez, je continuerai avec plaisir.

En ce samedi matin d'octobre, Draco se rendait à Hogsmeade comme toutes les semaines depuis la rentrée de sa septième année d'études à Hogwarts. On pouvait ainsi le voir quitter l'école tôt dans la matinée, mais personne ne le rencontrait jamais à Hogsmeade ; personne n'y prêtait attention, d'ailleurs. Depuis l'année précédente, Draco se faisait de plus en plus discret – on disait qu'il devenait enfin plus mature.

Arrivé à proximité du village, il prit un petit chemin forestier sur la droite qui le conduisit à une cabane plus ou moins délabrée qui était inhabitée depuis de longues années et dans laquelle les enfants du voisinage avait coutume d'aller jouer ; ceci avant que Draco ne condamne la porte par un sort, ce qui avait eu pour conséquence de déprécier la place qui n'était à présent plus du tout fréquentée par les petits.

Il pu donc tranquillement entrer dans la cabane sans être vu, puis bloquer la porte de l'intérieur. L'air y était humide et sentait le champignon, mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Après avoir jeté un regard par la minuscule et unique fenêtre pour s'assurer que personne ne passait, il entreprit de se déshabiller.

Rapidement, car il faisait déjà un peu froid, tôt le matin, en Octobre, dans la forêt, il enleva ses vêtements et plongea sa main dans la gros sac en cuir noir qu'il avait apporté. Il en sorti une courte robe de mousseline qu'il enfila aussitôt. Elle était toute blanche avec un large ruban à la ceinture qui s'accrochait derrière par un gros nœud ; Draco dû quelque peu se contorsionner pour l'attacher.

Puis il enfila un gilet bleu en laine de musaraigne naine et des sardanes de la même couleur. A l'aide d'un petit sort tout simple, il fit pousser ses cheveux jusqu'au milieu du dos et les ondula légèrement. Il sorti alors une petite glace de poche et entreprit de peindre ses lèvres, de colorer légèrement ses joues et ses paupières.

Enfin, il allongea ses cils avec un mascara d'une nouvelle sorte dont il avait trouvé la référence dans 'Sorcière mais Sexy', le magazine préféré de Pansy, qu'il lui empruntait à l'occasion. Ce mascara avait pour particularité de projeter à chaque clignement d'yeux de minuscules étincelles qui se mouvaient lentement en tombant langoureusement sur les joues. Il avait par ailleurs l'avantage, en attirant l'attention sur les étincelles, de la détourner des yeux et du regard, et le clignement d'yeux chargés de colère paraissait tout aussi adorable que si les yeux avaient été tendres. Mais plus que ses émotions, c'était aussi son identité que Draco ne tenait pas à divulguer, et bien qu'ainsi habillé et maquillé, il ne fût vraiment pas reconnaissable (et qui aurait osé imaginer qu'un Malfoy se cacherait sous l'identité d'une jeune fille !), il avait coutume d'entrer dans Hogsmeade coiffé d'un large chapeau de paille rabattu sur le haut du visage.

Il rangea ses anciens vêtements dans son sac et ouvrit la porte. Le vent s'engouffra immédiatement dans la cabane et il du retenir son chapeau. C'était maintenant presqu'en courant qu'il reprit le petit chemin vers Hogsmeade, sa main sur son chapeau et les rubans de sa robe flottant derrière lui.

A Hogsmeade, il ne prit pas la grande rue, mais bifurqua dans une petite rue parallèle, et entra par la porte de service au salon de coiffure « Au Putois Hirsute ».


	2. Chap 2

**Titre :** Au Putois Hirsute, salon de coiffure.  
  
**Auteur :** Stupid Axolotl, l'urodèle néoténique dépigmenté  
  
**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède absolument rien. Voyez vous-même, mes poches sont vides. Et bien sûr, je ne gagne pas d'argent là-dessus. Qui voudrait acheter cela, voyons... :)

**Genre :** débile

**Couple :** Harry/Draco  
  
J'utilise les noms anglais pour les personnages, mais pas forcément pour les objets et lieux.

**Résumé :** Draco travaille le samedi dans un salon de coiffure d'Hogsmeade déguisé en fille. Mais pour quoi faire ? Slash HP/DM

**Chapitre 2**

_L'avant-veille, chez les Gryffindors_

Harry passait encore une fois, excédé, la main dans ses cheveux pour rabattre les insupportables mèches qui ne manquaient pas de tomber devant ses yeux toutes les trois minutes en moyenne (avec un écart-type si petit qu'il pouvait très bien prévoir quand l'incident ennuyeux aller arriver à nouveau). Cela n'énervait pas que lui, d'ailleurs. Hermione prétendait que le mouvement qu'il faisait pour remettre en place ses cheveux la déconcentrait et l'empêchait de lire. Il faut dire que le sujet de son livre, « Influences lusitano-slaves dans l'art sorcier du haut Moyen-Âge en Angleterre», laissait présager une difficulté de lecture hors du commun.

- Harry ! Fais quelque chose pour ces cheveux ! C'est insupportable ! finit-elle par s'écrier.

Harry se contenta de hausser les épaules et continua son pensum – récolté en Potions, est-il nécessaire de le préciser ?

- Arghhh !!

Le cri d'Hermione lui apprit qu'il avait refait le geste énervant. Il daigna alors lever les yeux de son parchemin.

- Bon, d'accord, j'irai chez le coiffeur samedi...

- Pourquoi attendre samedi ? Tu n'as pas besoin d'aller chez le coiffeur, il existe des quantités de façon de raccourcir tes cheveux magiquement, lui fit remarquer Hermione.

- Le coiffeur, ça devrait seulement être quand on a besoin de se faire une coiffure 'supporter' avec des balais, des drapeaux, des mèches oranges...

Laissant Ron expliquer dans le vide comment il serait coiffé pour le prochain match des Canons de Chudley auquel il pourrait assister, Hermione se tourna à nouveau vers Harry :

- C'est vrai, pourquoi tu ne te débrouilles pas tout seul ? Presque tout le monde le fait, sauf quelques filles 'à la mode' !

Hermione prononça ces derniers mots avec une moue dédaigneuse.

- Justement, rêva tout haut Harry complètement hors de propos, les filles du salon de coiffure sont _très _sympa...

- Héhé, on aurait dû y penser, Hermione, il y va pour draguer les jeunes coiffeuses !

- Eh bien, les étudiantes d'Hogwarts ne te suffisent plus ? Ironisa-t-elle sans méchanceté.

- Au moins, elles ne sont pas toujours fourrées dans des bouquins impossibles, _elles_, lui répliqua Harry avec un peu d'amertume, mais ses deux amis ne s'en rendirent pas compte et continuèrent à plaisanter.

- Tu ne vois pas, Hermione, expliqua Ron à son amie qui était un peu vexée par le commentaire d'Harry, qu'il est pour l'instant à la recherche de frivolité, chose que tu serait incapable de lui apporter même si ta vie en dépendait !

- Hé ! Ma cousine est coiffeuse et elle n'est pas frivole ! Tu sais que je déteste ta façon d'étiqueter les gens, s'écria Hermione, toujours très malhabile à trier le sérieux de la plaisanterie.

- Je sais, mais écoute : Harry pourrait se débarrasser de ses cheveux en quelques secondes et passer son samedi après-midi à discuter à la bibliothèque avec une fille aussi érudite que toi – Ici, Ron rougit un peu, mais continua – mais non, il préfère aller voir ses petites coiffeuses. Je ne sais pas si tu sais – mais tu dois le savoir, tu sais tout – Ici, il ne rougit pas, car il était évident qu'il raillait – tu dois savoir que les salons de coiffure chez les sorciers n'ont rien à voir avec ceux des moldus, qui a ce qu'on m'a dit, sont dans la plupart des cas surtout utilitaires. Non, le salon de coiffure sorcier, c'est le royaume de la futilité. Les filles y vont pour bavarder entre elles des nouveautés, se procurer et se faire poser les derniers gadgets à la mode – te souviens-tu des milles-pattes gluants que ma sœur avait dans les cheveux au printemps dernier, qui se déplaçaient erratiquement et explosaient de temps à autre ? Ils venaient du salon de coiffure d'Harry – tout en dégustant un thé avec des sucres roses en forme de cœur. – ce détail avait particulièrement choqué Ron – Bref, à part des gamines et quelques snobinards, je ne vois pas _a priori_ qui pourrait être intéressé par ces salons. Mais maintenant qu'Harry l'a dit, je dois avouer que ça doit est un très bon endroit pour draguer.

- Tu as vraiment besoin d'aller draguer ailleurs ? demanda Hermione de mauvaise humeur.

Ron failli s'étrangler.

- Je parlais d'Harry, pas de moi, hasarda t-il sans trop s'avancer, n'étant pas tout à fait sûr d'avoir compris l'intervention d'Hermione.

Cette réponse lui ayant tout de même suffit, elle se tourna vers Harry, qui, pendant la tirade de Ron, avait écouté sans intervenir, et lui demanda sur le ton de la plaisanterie :

- Alors, parle-nous de ces jeunes filles !

Harry, un peu gêné par la question, hésita :

- Je ne sais pas, qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

- Sont-elles jolies ? Laquelle préfère-tu ? Demanda Ron, qui avait aussi envie de demander à Harry s'il pouvait lui présenter les autres, cela dans l'unique but de faire rager Hermione.

- Elles sont toutes jolies je trouve, répondit Harry pensivement. Mais celle que je préfère, je ne sais pas à quoi ressemble son visage... Ses doigts par contre... Ils sont merveilleux...

- Comment cela, tu ne sais pas à quoi elle ressemble ?

- Non, elle arrive toujours, pour laver mes cheveux, quand les autres m'ont déjà dépossédé de mes lunettes.

- Dépossédé ? Le verbe n'est-il pas un peu fort ? pinailla Hermione

- Non. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de ne pas avoir ses lunettes quand on est aussi myope que moi. Et c'est encore pire quand on se trouve tout près d'un visage que l'on imagine superbe mais que l'on voit flou. Bref, je ne l'ai jamais vue nettement, mais elle semble très belle. Elle a les yeux clairs et les cheveux blonds, longs et doux...

- Remarque, Hermione, qu'il ne l'a jamais vu, mais qu'il sait déjà que ses cheveux sont doux, sourit Ron.

- Ah, mais je jure que je n'ai eu envers cette jeune fille aucun geste déplacé ! s'écria Harry, jouant le jeu de la badinerie. Il se trouve juste qu'alors qu'elle ramassait quelque chose près de moi, ses cheveux ont glissé sur mon bras nu et.. et j'en frissonne encore maintenant, rien que d'y penser !

- Voilà que notre Harry délire sur une paire de mains pourvue de cheveux !

- J'avoue que j'ai toujours eu un faible pour les cas teratologiques. Mais non, elle n'est pas que mains et cheveux, elle a bien un corps que.. qui.. qui me semble très bien. Bon, on ne peut pas dire qu'elle ait une silhouette moelleuse, au contraire, elle est très fine, mais elle est pleine de grâce et...

- Et samedi, tu es en devoir de découvrir son visage et de l'inviter au restaurant, au moins ! interrompit Ron.

- Tu crois que je peux ?

- Mais bien sûr !

- Rappelle-toi tout de même que j'ai été élu à l'unanimité 'Personne la plus gauche dans ses relations amoureuses' à la dernière fête des Gryffindors !

- Justement, c'est le moment de montrer que tu peux refiler le titre à quelqu'un d'autre à la prochaine, remarqua Ron.

- Surtout que Ron le brigue, ce titre, remarqua malicieusement Hermione.

Ron se rendit alors compte qu'en poussant Harry à parler à sa chère coiffeuse, il s'obligeait lui-même à parler rapidement à Hermione s'il ne voulait pas obtenir le fameux titre qu'il trouvait franchement déshonorant !

_To be continued_


	3. Chap 3

**Titre :** Au Putois Hirsute, salon de coiffure.  
  
**Auteur :** Stupid Axolotl, l'urodèle néoténique dépigmenté  
  
**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède absolument rien. Voyez vous-même, mes poches sont vides. Et bien sûr, je ne gagne pas d'argent là-dessus. Qui voudrait acheter cela, voyons... :)

**Genre :** débile

**Couple :** Harry/Draco  
  
J'utilise les noms anglais pour les personnages, mais pas forcément pour les objets et lieux.

**Résumé :** Draco travaille le samedi dans un salon de coiffure d'Hogsmeade déguisé en fille. Mais pour quoi faire ? Slash HP/DM

_Note spéciale :_ je sais bien que je ne suis pas trop dans le bon fandom, mais est-ce que quelqu'un sait ce qui est organisé pour la convention japanim spirit de Rennes ? J'ai juste vu des affiches dans le (minuscule) métro et je ne trouve pas de docu...

**Reviews :** Merci à tous ceux (je pense qu'on peut tenter le seul 'toutes celles' lol) qui ont reviewé le chapitre 1 et que j'ai scandaleusement oubliés au chapitre 2. Je continue donc !

**Reviews chapitre 2 :**

**Onarluca :** voilà la suite qui arrive rapidement, mais je sais pas si ça sera toujours le cas héhé. J'ai un master de sciences végétales à préparer dans mes moments perdus ;oD

**blurp3 :** pour l'épisode 'salon de coiffure', ça sera seulement dans la chapitre 4.

**Soleeiila :** Draco va se faire remarquer petit à petit, sinon c'est pas marrant ;o)

**piaff :** Si Draco est homo ? Ben là, on dirait, lol

**gaelle griffondor :** contente que ça te plaise :)

**Shinia Marina :** Salut toi :) comment vas-tu, toi et tes crapauds ? Les miens vont très bien mais ils ne se décident toujours pas à faire des œufs... Sinon, je pense qu'il y a des trucs dans la suite de ma fic qui devraient te plaire ;o)

**Zed Oras :** Je n'ai pas encore écrit la partie où Harry découvre le pot aux roses, mais j'imagine qu'il va être légèrement outré ;o) Sinon, je dois dire que tu es un vrai scandale vivant, parce que non seulement tu dessines exquisément, mais en plus tu es très belle et tu as un joli prénom, c'est trop, je suis jalouse lol !

**lyly :** voilà, il suffit de demander ;o) Nan, ça suffit pas, mais ça fait quand même avancer plus vite !

**Chapitre 3 : **

_Je passe pour Draco du 'il' au 'elle' en permanence à partir de ce chapitre, j'espère que ce ne sera pas trop dur à suivre. J'utilise 'il' quand Draco est seul ou avec quelqu'un qui sait qui il est, et 'elle' dans les autres cas._

A peine Draco était-il entré qu'il fut assailli par les autres filles du salon, Brucella, Listéria et Yersinie qui l'avaient, pour son plus grand malheur, pris en amitié dès le premier jour, et qui prétendaient s'ennuyer toute la semaine sans 'elle'.

- Ah, Borrélia, te voilà enfin !

- On t'a gardé des croissants et Yersy a fait du café !

Brucella et Listéria tirèrent chacune avec empressement un fauteuil pour Draco-Borrélia en un mouvement désordonné et brutal qui eu pour effet de lui faire perdre l'équilibre ; se rattrapant à la jupe d'Yersinie, il l'entraîna dans sa chute, de même que les croissants et le café

- ARGGGGHHHH hurla Borrélia ébouillantée, en un cri grave et rauque excessivement peu féminin qui aurait pu faire naître des soupçons chez ses collègues si Yersinie n'avait pas elle aussi poussé un cri suraigu qui avait complètement couvert celui de Borrélia. Elles se relevèrent, endolories et couvertes de taches. Yersinie avait surtout reçu le café sur le bras, mais les jambes de Borrélia avaient été copieusement arrosées jusqu'au milieu des cuisses, et sa robe blanche était complètement souillée, ce qui, il faut bien dire, fut son dernier souci pendant un certain temps. Mais le café n'était pas extrêmement chaud, et quand la douleur s'estompa, elle remarqua enfin ses trois amies qui l'entourait et qui examinaient ses brûlures avec sollicitude. Qui examinaient... QUOI ? Borrélia prit conscience de la situation et redescendit sa robe sur ses jambes en tirant au maximum, ce qui fait éclater de rire les filles.

- Qu'est ce que t'es prude Borrélia, c'est presque ridicule, se moqua Listéria

- Nous sommes quand même entre filles, ajouta Brucella

- Justement..., siffla Borrélia entre ses dents.

- Bien sûr, si c'était Harry qui relevait ta jupe, tu ne dirais pas non, n'est-ce pas ? insinua quelque peu perfidement la première.

Borrélia rougit violemment, intriguant grandement les deux autres filles, qui n'étaient pas au courant.

- Quoi ? demanda Yersinie.

- Et bien, expliqua Listéria, on dirait bien que notre Borrélia ici présente soit tombée amoureuse d'Harry Potter.

- Wow. On avait bien vu qu'elle était toute contente les samedis où il venait mais rien de plus... Où as-tu eu ces informations d'importance ? s'enquit-elle, alors que Borrélia se faisait toute petite et se demandait si c'était encore possible de changer de sujet de conversation.

- Ca n'intéresse personne, et puis je n'ai jamais dit que c'était vrai, coupa-t-elle, mais elle ne fut absolument pas écoutée. Même, à sa grande indignation, Brucella, qui était derrière elle, lui posa la main devant la bouche pour la faire taire. Elle voulu se dégager, mais Brucella avait passé son autre bras autour de sa taille et elle était complètement coincée. Les rires des autres redoublèrent.

Au bout d'un moment, Listéria s'essuya les yeux et reprit :

- Bon, alors, vous voulez vraiment savoir ?

- Bien sûr !!

Borrélia en profita pour s'éclipser, autant pour éviter d'avoir à entendre ce récit embarrassant que pour essayer de nettoyer sa robe avant l'ouverture du salon.

Un fois seul, porte fermée et éloigné des petites pestes, Draco pu tranquillement piquer sa crise. Avec ses collègues, il avait déjà en temps normal un mal fou à garder son calme, mais cette fois-ci, ç'en était trop ! Quand il avait eu cette idée de travailler ici, il pensait que le plus dur serait ce déguisement stupide de fille, mais il avait eu complètement tort. Après quelques jours où il avait été mal à l'aise et s'était senti ridicule, il s'y était fait. Mais ce à quoi il lui semblait impossible de s'habituer, c'était aux filles ! Il était bien ami avec Pansy, mais la plupart du temps il la voyait seule, et n'avait pas à supporter l'horreur suprême qu'est un groupe de filles, cette espèce d'entité indéfinissable dont les seules raisons de vivre semblent les gloussements et les ragots. Le pire, c'est qu'il ne pouvait même pas se dire qu'il ne les aimait pas. Elles étaient gentilles mais tout simplement insupportables.

Puis il abandonna ses réflexions peu agréables et reporta son attention sur sa robe tachée. Elle était trop sale pour qu'on puisse juste laver les taches, il décida donc d'utiliser un sort nettoyant. Mais juste au moment où il le prononçait, la porte s'entrouvrit et il poussa un petit cri. Il remarqua avec soulagement que la porte s'était ouverte toute seule et non pas poussée par un des trois petits monstres femelles, mais il fut moins content de voir l'effet qu'avait eu le sort non fini et affecté par le cri : sa robe n'avait en effet plus beaucoup de taches, mais plus beaucoup de tissu non plus ; l'étoffe douce et souple pendait mollement en haillons désespérants. Il ne voyait vraiment pas comment il pouvait arranger cela, alors il se résigna à aller retrouver ses collègues pour essayer de leur emprunter des habits. En tirant bien les lambeaux le long de ses jambes, il pouvait se hasarder à sortir de la pièce.

Pendant ce temps, dans l'autre pièce, Yersinie et Brucella prenaient connaissance de l'affaire.

- En fait, reprit Listéria, je m'en doutait depuis un certain temps, car j'avais vu comme vous la tête de Borrélia quand Harry venait. Mais il y a un mois...

- UN MOIS et tu ne nous avais encore parlé de rien ? interrompit Yersinie.

- Ca ne me semblait pas très sympathique de ma part de le divulguer, mais là, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, expliqua Listéria. Donc, il y a un mois, Harry est venu juste après midi, quand vous étiez parties manger..

- Bon, la prochaine fois, décida Brucella, je te laisse aller manger avec Yersinie et je ne quitte pas Borrélia d'une semelle ! C'est scandaleux que ce soit toujours toi qui aies les scoops !

- Tu me laisses finir ? Donc, Harry est venu, et, comme d'habitude, Borrélia a été se planquer dans l'arrière magasin dès qu'elle l'a vu arriver. Déjà, cela, j'avais toujours trouvé cela bizarre. Enfin bref, elle est partie. J'ai bavardé quelque temps avec Harry en le faisant s'installer. Puis je suis allée chercher Borrélia pour qu'elle lave ses cheveux, puisque c'est la coutume depuis la première fois qu'il vient..

- Elle en a de la chance, Borrélia, remarqua Yersinie rêveusement.

- Mais tu arrêtes de m'interrompre ? s'impatienta la conteuse.

- C'est fini, promis !

- Donc, je les ai laissés ensemble et j'ai été finir le catalogue de modèles, tu sais, c'était juste quand on a reçu les nouveautés de la collection d'automne, avec ces superbes chauves-souris en floqué qui font cache-oreilles.

- J'avais promis de ne plus t'interrompre, mais vraiment, va au fait, ça on s'en fiche !

- D'accord, je vais au fait. Quand je suis retournée dans la salle, j'ai pu être témoin d'un spectacle, disons, étrange. Borrélia était toujours à son shampooing, ça devait faire un gros quart d'heure. Et enfin, surtout, elle avait sur le visage cette expression de sensuel contentement que.. Et bien, qu'est ce que vous avez ?

Ses deux amies avaient l'air très gênées, et elle compris pourquoi quand elle se rendit compte que Borrélia venait d'entrer.

- On va devoir attendre pour avoir la fin de l'histoire, soupira Yersinie.

Manifestement, Borrélia avait entendu les dernières phrases, mais elle ne fit pas de commentaires. Tirant toujours sur ce qui restait de la jupe de sa robe, elle attendit que les trois filles se tournent vers elle pour expliquer son problème :

- Voilà, j'ai eu un problème avec mon sort de nettoyage et ma robe est inutilisable. Auriez-vous quelque chose à me prêter ?

- Ici, non, expliqua Yersinie. Il faudrait que je retourne chez moi, mais on n'a sûrement pas le temps...

- Pas la peine, coupa Listéria, j'ai quelque chose qui fera très bien l'affaire !

Elle se leva précipitamment en disparu dans la seconde pièce.

- Si j'étais toi, j'aurai peur, dit Brucella à Borrélia.

- Mais je crois que j'ai peur ! Je n'ai juste pas le choix parce que... NON, NON et NON, cria-t-elle en voyant revenir Listéria avec une minuscule robe en satin framboise.

- Mais c'est très joli, objecta-t-elle. Et puis, dit-elle malicieusement, mon copain l'adore, peut-être qu'elle plaira aussi à Harry.

- Je ne dis pas que c'est laid, je dis juste que je ne porterai pas cela en public ! Ca ressemble plus à une nuisette qu'a une robe !

- On peut à la rigueur appeler ça une nuisette, admit Listéria uniquement pour embêter son amie, mais c'est quand même un peu plus long.. De toute façon, le salon est surchauffé...

- Ce n'est pas le problème !

- Allez, mets-là, tu n'as pas le choix de toute façon. Et si tu ne la mets pas toi même, c'est moi qui m'en chargerai !

Borrélia s'enfuit à toute vitesse avec la robe dans l'autre pièce, poursuivie par les rires de ses amies.

_To be continued_


	4. Chap 4

**Titre :** Au Putois Hirsute, salon de coiffure.

**Auteur :** Stupid Axolotl, l'urodèle néoténique dépigmenté

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède absolument rien. Voyez vous-même, mes poches sont vides. Et bien sûr, je ne gagne pas d'argent là-dessus. Qui voudrait acheter cela, voyons... :)

**Genre :** débile

**Couple :** Harry/Draco

J'utilise les noms anglais pour les personnages, mais pas forcément pour les objets et lieux.

**Résumé :** Draco travaille le samedi dans un salon de coiffure d'Hogsmeade déguisé en fille. Mais pour quoi faire ? Slash HP/DM

**Reviews :** Merci à Onarluca, Zed Oras, galouz (ça va être dur de faire fluide, parce que j'ai tellement rarement de temps… je fais ça par petits quart d'heures que je vole à mes études héhé), drackyumi, dayle, gaellegriffondor (ça ne sert à rien de me pousser à écrire plus vite, ça marche pas héhé), jessy, soleeiila, omi et sarah weasley.

_Note 1 :_ Ce chapitre est très court, désolée.. Je voulais juste écrire un petit quelque chose pour que vous sachiez que je n'abandonne pas ma fic. Mais j'ai si peu de temps… Avec la réforme LMD, j'ai tous mes exams avant les vacs, dont un la semaine prochaine, donc au lieu de faire des fics, je dois apprendre les différences qu'il y a entre un apport de fientes de volailles et un apport de lisier sur une parcelle dédiée à la culture du maïs. Passionnant lol

_Note2 : _C'était pas prévu, mais j'ai bien peur que le rating augmente drastiquement dans le dernier chapitre (probablement le 7 ou 8 ème). J'espère que ça ne vous embête pas, mais je suis sure que j'en connais que ça n'embêtera pas du tout ;oD

**Chapitre 4**

Harry arriva au Putois Hirsute avec dans la tête encore la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Ron et Hermione. Ceux-ci n'avaient d'ailleurs pas manqué de l'ennuyer avec cette affaire depuis deux jours ; mais pour être franc, cela ne le gênait pas beaucoup, il savait que ce n'était pas méchant, et c'était toujours agréable de pouvoir parler à quelqu'un de sa chère et mystérieuse Borrélia. Il fallait l'avouer : ce qui attirait avant tout Harry chez cette jeune fille, c'était le fait qu'elle soit si mystérieuse ; et quoi d'autre aurait pu l'attirer véritablement, puisqu'ils ne se parlaient presque pas et qu'il n'avait jamais vu son visage ?

Certes, il adorait sentir les mains de Borrélia dans ses cheveux, mais il était persuadé que si quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle avait ces gestes appuyés et presque tendres envers lui, il n'apprécierait pas tant, et serait même peut-être totalement gêné.

Non, il y avait quelque chose de particulier avec Borrélia, quelque chose d'énigmatique, d'insaisissable chez cette fille, quelque chose qui la rendait obscure malgré sa blondeur, et cela même, cet hermétisme qu'il ne parvenait pas à définir, cela l'attirait singulièrement.

Mais quand il arriva au salon, il faut désagréablement surpris : Borrélia n'était pas là, lui apprit Listéria, elle ne viendrait pas ce jour là.

Tout en laissant à contre-cœur Yersinie s'occuper de la fameuse séance de lavage de cheveux – qui revenait de droit à Borrélia, selon lui – il se lamentait intérieurement de son manque de chance. Enfin, il avait réussi à se décider à inviter Borrélia, et voila qu'elle n'était pas là ! Peut-être que la prochaine fois, il ne parviendrait pas à se contraindre à lui demander ! Il eut plusieurs fois l'envie d'en parler à Yersinie, mais ne pu s'y décider. Jusqu'à ce que Listéria ramène le sujet par plaisanterie :

« Yersinie, désolée d'avoir à te dire cela, mais Harry semble boudeur. Je suppose qu'il te trouve très inférieure à Borrélia » dit elle en souriant.

Alors que Harry ouvrait la bouche pour protester et que Yersinie et Brucella s'esclaffaient, elle continua :

« Mais si, Harry, n'objecte pas ! Nous savons que tu as le béguin pour Borrélia ! »

Harry n'essaya pas de contester mais resta muet quelques secondes.

« Oui, et bien, c'est vrai, ça va, vous êtes contentes ? » finit-il par répondre, un peu gêné tout de même, et son aveu fut accueilli par des cris de joies particulièrement perçants.

Ah la la, ces filles, c'est vraiment INSUPPORTABLE, pensa Harry, mais il se garda bien de le dire à voix haute. Il était assez amusé d'ailleurs, à les voir toutes excitées et avides d'en savoir plus sans oser toutefois poser de questions ; il les contenta néanmoins en leur confiant son intention d'inviter Borrélia et sa déception de ne l'avoir pas trouvée.

« Mais nous pouvons faire la commission » s'exclama Brucella, « elle viendra volontiers. »

« Enfin, on ne la laissera peut-être pas y aller » plaisanta Yersinie, « dans quel genre de lieu de perdition compte tu l'emmener ? »

« Et bien… Dites moi si c'est une bonne idée… Je pensais l'amener au concert exceptionnel de samedi prochain… L'Orchestre Philharmonique des Sorciers Britanniques venant jouer dans une petite ville comme Hogsmeade, c'est un événement.. Mais peut-être n'est ce pas une très bonne idée ? Borrélia risque de s'ennuyer… »

« Mais non, l'idée est excellente ! Je suis persuadée que Borrélia adore la musique classique. Et même si ça l'ennuyait, elle sera ravie quand même d'aller au concert, car entre nous, je crois qu'elle est un peu snob » ajouta Yersinie, faisant sourire ses amies et Harry.

Ayant laissé aux trois filles le soin de soumettre à Borrélia son invitation, Harry se sentit beaucoup plus serein. Quand ses cheveux horripilants eurent été un peu arrangés – Les meilleures coiffeuses elles-mêmes n'arriverait jamais à un résultat vraiment bon – et après quelques ultimes recommandations, preuve qu'il était quand même encore quelque peu tendu, il leur dit au revoir et sorti du Putois Hirsute pour aller rejoindre Hermione et Ron.

Des que Harry fut parti, et comme elles n'avaient à ce moment là aucun autre client, les trois filles retournèrent dans l'arrière-boutique où Borrélia les attendait de fort méchante humeur, enroulée dans un rideau qu'elle avait arraché à une fenêtre.

« Bon, à présent, qu'une de vous trois aille me chercher des vêtements avant que je frappe quelqu'un ! » fulmina-t-elle.

Sous le rideau, elle portait toujours la robe rose framboise ignominieuse avec laquelle elle avait refusé de se montrer dans le salon. La réaction des autres filles à sa violente sortie – un grand éclat de rire général – n'arrangea pas son humeur et elle semblait prête à mettre sa menace à exécution.

« Du calme Borrélia » dit posément Listéria « on a quelque chose à te dire qui va probablement te faire très plaisir. »

Borrélia leva un sourcil, incrédule mais intéressée.

« Oui, Harry…»

« …Harry t'invite au concert… » coupa Yersinie

« …au grand concert de samedi! » finit Brucella.

« Hein !!!??!! » s'exclama Borrélia, qui paraissait aussi étonnée que ce à quoi ses amies s'attendait, mais par contre beaucoup moins enthousiaste qu'elles ne l'avaient espéré.

Elles restèrent silencieuses, étonnées de voir Borrélia également muette.

« Mais qu'est ce que je vais faire, moi, maintenant ? » finit-elle par gémir.

« Mais quel est le problème exactement ? » demanda Brucella. « On avait pensé que cela te ferait plaisir, mais dans le cas contraire tu n'as qu'à refuser ! »

Borrélia s'était retournée et regardait au loin, par la fenêtre. Son rideau traînait à terre ayant donné à son mouvement un côté théâtral, cela fit sourire Listeria qui s'apprêtait à le faire remarquer pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère, quand Borrélia se retourna précipitamment en abandonnant le rideau qui tomba mollement à ses pieds.

« Voila le problème » s'exclama-t-elle.

Ses amies ne dirent mot pendant un instant – trop occupées à regarder la nouvelle Borrélia dans sa petite robe – puis finalement, Listéria prit la parole :

« Et bien, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » Et puis, prise d'une intuition en détaillant Borrélia « Tu.. Tu nous fais quand même pas tout ce cinéma parce que tu trouves tes seins trop petits ? »

Borrélia eut une sorte de sourire – et elles ne savaient pas si elle allait effectivement éclater de rire ou frapper Listéria. Finalement, elle ne fit ni l'un ni l'autre :

« Oui, dans un sens, on peut dire que c'est un problème de seins… Je suis un homme. »

_ To be continued...  
_


	5. Chap 5

**Titre :** Au Putois Hirsute, salon de coiffure.

**Auteur :** Stupid Axolotl, l'urodèle néoténique dépigmenté

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède absolument rien. Voyez vous-même, mes poches sont vides. Et bien sûr, je ne gagne pas d'argent là-dessus. Qui voudrait acheter cela, voyons... :)

**Genre :** débile

**Couple :** Harry/Draco

J'utilise les noms anglais pour les personnages, mais pas forcément pour les objets et lieux.

**Résumé :** Draco travaille le samedi dans un salon de coiffure d'Hogsmeade déguisé en fille. Mais pour quoi faire ? Slash HP/DM

**Reviews **: Merci à onarluca, jessy (y a deux jessy, ou t'as laissé deux reviews ?), Zed Oras, namasta, galouz (j'adore ta fic enneigée!), minimay, gaelle griffondor (je n'ai rien compris à ta review lol), Selann Yui

_Déjà le chapitre 5 ! A peine sortie de ma salle d'exam, je pense à vous :) Ne suis-je pas adorable ? lol_

**Chapitre 5**

Il y eut un petit silence, qui ne dura que quelques secondes mais qui parut très long à Draco. Il s'attendait en effet confusément à ce que les filles soient particulièrement énervées par sa confession, voire qu'il soit mis à la porte sans avoir rien pu expliquer, mais il apparut que ses amies étaient difficilement impressionnables. Il faillit même s'étrangler quand Listeria prit finalement la parole, pour jeter un très calme :

« Ah oui. Ca doit compliquer les choses, en effet. »

Mais cette phrase flegmatique fut le déclanchement des hostilités, et dès que Listeria eut fermé la bouche, les deux autres lui posèrent mille questions d'une voix suraiguë, et il ne savait plus ou donner de la tête.

Listeria finalement parvint à rétablir le calme.

« Bon, maintenant, on veut tout savoir. D'abord, comment t'appelles-tu réellement ? »

« Draco » répondit celui-ci, en espérant que sa réputation n'aie pas atteint les salons de coiffure. Ce n'était en effet pas le cas, puisqu'aucune des filles ne sembla accorder une attention particulière à ce prénom.

« Et qu'est ce qui t'as pris de te faire embaucher ici en tant que fille ? »

Draco resta muet.

« Franchement, je ne le comprend pas. Tu aurais très bien pu travailler ici sans avoir besoin de faire ça… enfin, si tu ne veux pas nous dire… »

« Que fais-tu pendant la semaine ? Tu travailles où ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu à Hogsmeade à part quand tu viens ici le samedi ! » demanda Brucella.

« Euh… »

« Tu ferais mieux de nous le dire avant qu'on aille imaginer des choses qui ne te plairaient sans doute pas ! » menaça Yersinie

« Okay… en fait, je suis étudiant à Hogwarts. »

« NANNNN !!! » s'écrièrent ensemble les trois coiffeuses qui commençaient à s'amuser follement.

« Mais alors, qu'est ce que tu peux bien venir faire ici ? Tu as besoin d'argent ? Mais là encore, ça n'explique pas pourquoi tu t'es fait passé pour une fille ?! »

« Je ne tiens pas à devoir m'en expliquer » déclara Draco plus sèchement, ce qui dissuada les filles de lui poser d'autres questions à ce sujet.

« Maintenant que vous savez, cela résout le problème des vêtements. J'ai laissé les miens – les vrais – dans une petite cabane à l'entrée d'Hogsmeade. Je serais très reconnaissant à celle qui ira me les chercher. »

« J'y vais » déclara Brucella « mais à mon retour, je veux que vous me divulguiez tous les nouveaux scoops que vous aurez réussi à lui soutirer » ajouta-t-elle en pointant Draco du doigt.

« Bon, et sinon, cette histoire avec Harry ? » demanda Listéria. « Je comprends que tu sois gêné de te retrouver invité par un garçon, mais bon, avoue que tu n'as rien fait pour que ça n'arrive pas. Franchement, le mois dernier, j'ai vraiment bien cru qu'il y avait quelque chose entre vous ! »

« Tu n'as pas pire, comme sujet qui fâche ? » répondit Draco d'une voix morose.

« Il faudra bien que tu t'en occupes un jour ou l'autre ! Que comptes-tu faire ? »

« Je vais aller à son rendez-vous » dit-il sombrement, « en espérant, premièrement, qu'il ne s'aperçoive pas que je suis un gars, et deuxièmement, s'il s'en aperçoit…. Qu'il ne se rende pas compte que je suis son pire ennemi… Ah, mais il va me reconnaître, j'en suis sûr ! »

« Pire ennemi ? Te reconnaître ? » Listeria était passablement perdue. Yersinie vint à son secours :

« Il peut le reconnaître puisqu'ils sont dans la même école. Mais 'pire ennemi' ? J'espère que tu ne nous as pas embarqué dans une sale histoire dont Harry serait la victime ? » accusa-t-elle en lançant un regard menaçant à Draco.

Celui-ci, découragé, se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil en niant l'accusation :

« Non, non !... Vous ne comprenez pas !... Bien sûr que non !! »

Et il se mit en devoir de tout leur expliquer, depuis la poignée de mains refusée dans le Hogwarts Express jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Comment ils avaient été rivaux et ennemis, comment ils s'étaient affrontés. Mais aussi comment lui avait changé d'opinion sur la question depuis quelques mois, ce qui l'avait amené à faire cesser les affrontements avec Harry. Comment enfin, après s'être aperçu que Harry fréquentait le Putois Hirsute, il avait décidé d'aller y travailler.

« Mais enfin », fit remarquer Yersinie, « entre arrêter de l'affronter et essayer de l'approcher de cette façon bizarre, il y a une grosse différence ! »

« Au moment où j'ai fait cela, c'était surtout pour essayer de le comprendre. Après avoir arrêté de le voir comme un ennemi, j'ai pu voir qu'il était complètement différent de ce que je m'imaginais. Mais malgré mes efforts, il est resté méfiant et même assez agressif. C'est pour ça que j'ai voulu le voir au dehors d'Hogwarts, où il reste le Harry qui avait été mon ennemi, et enfin pour voir comment il se comportait avec les autres, puisque sous mon identité de Borrélia, il s'adressait à moi comme à toutes ses autres connaissances et non plus comme à son ennemi. »

« Okay, je commence à mieux comprendre » dit Yersinie après un moment de silence.

« Et maintenant » enchaîna Listeria, « tu es embêté car ton plan a si bien marché que Harry commence à s'intéresser à toi.. Enfin, à Borrélia ! »

« Ce n'est pas très gentil pour lui, d'ailleurs » fit remarquer Yersinie. « Bon, je pense bien que tu ne t'y attendais pas, mais que va dire Harry quand il se rendra compte que Borrélia n'existe pas ?

« Je n'ai jamais pensé que cela tournerait ainsi » répondit pensivement Draco.

Alors qu'un silence inconfortable s'installait, Brucella revint, essoufflée, avec le sac de Draco.

« Voilà ! » dit-elle en tendant le sac à Draco qui se dépêcha de disparaître avec.

« Et bien, pendant que Borr.. Draco s'habille, expliquez-moi tout, vous deux ! »

Draco fut extrêmement soulagé de pouvoir enfin retirer l'abominable robe pour revêtir ses habits de classe. Puis il se débarrassa d'une partie de ses cheveux et de l'affreux mascara. Apercevant un petit miroir sur pied, il y jeta un coup d'œil. Voilà, il avait à nouveau une allure ordinaire, excepté ses cheveux qui étaient un peu ébouriffés, mais il décida de les laisser ainsi.

Il sortit de la pièce pour aller retrouver ses trois amies qui discutaient toujours.

« Ah ! Mais ! Aussi bien en homme qu'en femme ! » s'écria Brucella en le dévisageant de la tête aux pieds d'un air satisfait.

« Oui, enfin, les habits de ton école sont moins chics que ma petite robe » fit remarquer Listéria.

Draco ne daigna pas répondre. Avisant la théière posée sur une table derrière lui, il se versa une tasse du liquide délicieusement caféiné et s'assit dans un fauteuil.

« Elles m'ont dit que tu allais quand même aller au rendez-vous de Harry ?! » s'étonna Brucella.

Devant le mutisme de Draco, elle continua :

« Je pense quand même que tu imagines de quelle sorte de rendez-vous il peut s'agir... D'ailleurs, si tu veux garder ton anonymat, tu ferais bien de ne pas y aller… A moins que… Après tout… Tu n'es quand même pas tombé amoureux de Harry, si ? »

Draco recracha son thé sur ses genoux, fit tomber sa tasse et s'étala par terre en essayant de la rattraper.

« AAAAAAHHHH ! Mais ça ne va pas de dire des bêtises pareilles ?! Regarde ce que ça m'a fait faire ! » explosa Draco.

« Mais ça serait teeeeeellement mignon ! Les deux anciens ennemis qui… »

« Je ne veux pas entendre parler de ça ! » coupa Draco tout en se relevant.

« Bon. La violence de ta réaction justifie mes soupçons. Tu es amoureux de Harry. »

« NAAN ! »

« Bon, d'accord. Tu n'es pas amoureux de Harry. Tu es en train de tomber amoureux de Harry, nuance. Ou au pire, tu vas tomber amoureux de Harry. Je suis formelle » affirma Brucella.

« Ne l'écoute pas, Brucella ! Ça fait longtemps qu'il l'aime. Rappelle toi la scène d'il y a un mois… »

« Ca, ça ne veut rien dire » l'interrompit Brucella. « Enfin, ça veut juste dire que Harry l'attire, pas forcément qu'il en est amoureux. De toute façon, qui ne serait pas attiré par Harry ? » fini-t-elle en baissant la voix sous les regards interloqués des deux autres filles.

« Dites, je suis là ! » fit remarquer sèchement Draco.

« Hé, on doit bien faire nos propres hypothèses puisque tu ne veux rien nous dire ! »

« Mais parce qu'il n'y a rien d'autre à dire que ce que je vous ai déjà dit ! » répliqua Draco d'un ton boudeur.

Les filles le regardèrent d'air air amusé, puis Yersinie prit la parole :

« Dites les filles, on va l'habiller comment pour samedi ? »

_Vous voulez savoir si Draco survivra aux folies vestimentaires de nos trois amies aux noms de bactéries ? Le chapitre 6 arrivera bientôt !_


	6. Chap 6

**Titre :** Au Putois Hirsute, salon de coiffure.

**Auteur :** Stupid Axolotl, l'urodèle néoténique dépigmenté

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède absolument rien. Voyez vous-même, mes poches sont vides. Et bien sûr, je ne gagne pas d'argent là-dessus. Qui voudrait acheter cela, voyons... :)

**Genre :** débile

**Couple :** Harry/Draco

J'utilise les noms anglais pour les personnages, mais pas forcément pour les objets et lieux.

**Résumé :** Draco travaille le samedi dans un salon de coiffure d'Hogsmeade déguisé en fille. Mais pour quoi faire ? Slash HP/DM

D'abord, désolée pour le délai : je pensais écrire un chapitre pendant les vacances de Noël, mais j'ai eu plein de boulot pour la fac. Le plus gros a été terminé seulement hier soir! Mais maintenant je m'y remet (à la fic, pas au gros boulot. Si quelqu'un a le malheur de me parler de stress hydrique chez le colza, je mords!)

Je dois aussi avouer quelque chose d'assez honteux lol! La dernière fois que j'ai lu les livres d'HP est bien loin et ils sont restés chez mes parents.. Donc je ne peux pas les consulter et je dois faire plein d'erreurs! Si je fais une grosse bévue, vous pouvez me la signaler et je corrigerai.

Pas de réponses aux reviews pour ce chapitre, sinon je ne pourrai pas le poster ce soir (faut vraiment que j'aille dormir, cours tôt demain) mais j'y répondrai dans le prochain.

Et, oui, toujours pas de renontre... Il va falloir attendre. J'aime pas précipiter les choses ;o)

Chapitre 6

Le soir, en rentrant d'Hoagsmeade, Harry retrouva Ron et Hermione dans les jardins d'Hogwarts, ou, plus précisément, il fut assailli par deux dingues surexcités et très impatients de savoir comment Borrélia avait répondu à l'invitation de Harry.

« Harryyyyyyyyy!!! Enfin, te voilà! Alors???? » s'écrièrent Hermione et Ron avec une incroyable simultanéité.

« Et bien, je n'ai pas grand-chose à vous dire... Borrélia n'était pas là aujourd'hui. »

« Oh non! »

« Si. Peut-être que cette année, ce sera Ron qui décrochera le titre de 'Personne la plus gauche dans ses relations amoureuses', mais moi, je suis assuré d'obtenir celui de 'Personne la plus malchanceuse'! Enfin, je ne devrais pas être si amer. Brucella m'a promis de faire la commission, et elle m'a dit qu'elle était convaincue que Borrélia viendrait volontiers. »

« T'ont-elles dit pourquoi Borrélia n'était pas là? » s'enquit Ron.

« Non. Elles n'en ont pas parlé, et je n'ai pas voulu être indiscret. »

« En tout cas » reprit Hermione, « je suis sûre que Borrélia acceptera et que tout ce passera bien. Tu vas pouvoir profiter à la fois du concert et de ta charmante coiffeuse. Tu nous la présentera? Nan, ne t'inquiète pas, on vous laissera seul à seule.. »

« J'espère bien! » s'eclama Harry en riant

« .. bien sûr, mais après le concert, tu nous la présentera? »

« Vous y allez tous les deux pour finir? Tu as réussi à convaincre Ron? »

« Ouais... Enfin,_ il paraît_ que je suis convaincu.. » marmonna l'intéressé d'un ton ennuyé. « Mais je vois toujours pas pourquoi je dois aller écouter de la musique d'un autre temps que seuls toi, Hermione et ce crétin de Malfoy semblent apprécier... »

« Malfoy y va? » demanda Harry, ennuyé.

« Si tu n'étais pas parti rêver de ta chérie dès que tu as eu tes billets, le jour où Dumbledore nous les a proposés, tu le saurais. Hermione en a pris deux – j'aurais dû me douter qu'un guet-apens se préparait – et il y a eu aussi quelque Ravensclaws, puis Malfoy a fait un petit scandale car Dumbledore n'avait pris que des secondes séries et que quand même 'on n'a jamais vu un Malfoy en seconde série!'. Ca l'a tellement fatigué le pauvre, qu'il a cédé et qu'il a envoyé un hibou aux organisateurs pour qu'ils prévoient une loge juste pour Mr Malfoy. C'est scandaleux! »

« En effet, il ne se prend pas pour rien, mais c'est pas nouveau. J'espère que Borrélia se contentera des secondes... Si elle vient... »

Juste au moment ou il disait cela, Harry senti quelque chose se poser sur son épaule. C'était une petite chouette de Tengmalm, qui le fixait de ses yeux ronds en inclinant sa grosse tête brune pointillée de blanc. Elle tenait dans sa large patte plumeuse une petite enveloppe bleue qu'Harry s'empressa de prendre.

« C'est de Borrélia? C'est de Borrélia? Hein? Dis-nous!!! »

« On dirait », répondit Harry, probablement uniquement pour les faire languir un peu plus, parce qu'il savait avec certitude que c'était d'elle : c'était écrit au dos, d'une belle écriture un peu surannée. Mais ennuyer ses amis lui permettait d'oublier un instant à quel point il était stressé. Il fit sauter le cachet d'un coup d'ongle, déplia le papier, lu et poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« Alors, c'est oui? »

« YYYYYYYYeeeeeeeeeeeeeeesssss » s'écria Harry en sautillant dans tous les sens au grand dam de la sérieuse petite chouette perchée sur son épaule. Il finit par s'en apercevoir et s'immobilisa.

« Tu es toujours là, toi? Tu veux une réponse? Mais je sais pas quoi dire, moi! »

La chouette ne réagit pas.

« Tiens », dit Hermione à Harry en lui tendant un parchemin, « Dis-lui juste que tu as bien reçu son message, que tu es heureux de sa réponse, quelque chose comme ça. »

Harry écrivit quelque lignes et tendit le parchemin roulé à la petite chouette. Celle-ci s'empressa de le prendre, mais ne bougea pas.

« Apparemment, on lui a donné l'ordre de rester avec toi... »

Harry décrocha la chouette de son épaule, repris le parchemin, et la fit s'installer sur son poignet.

« Hedwige va être jalouse... » fit-il remarquer, mais au fond de lui, il était très heureux d'avoir avec lui la chouette de Borrélia.

« Bon, et bien, il faut peut-être penser à aller manger » dit Ron, qui pouvait se réjouir du bonheur de son ami, mais tant que ça n'empiétait pas sur les horaires de dîner.

« Ne me faites pas honte à table, s'il vous plaît » demanda Harry.

« Honte comment? En racontant à tous le monde que tu as rendez-vous avec une fille que tu n'as jamais vu autrement que floue? » plaisanta Ron.

« Ca, par exemple. »

« Ahh, fais-nous un peu confiance, on sera discrets! »

« Ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'on ne dira rien » ajouta malicieusement Hermione.

« Je sais bien que vous mourrez d'envie de tout raconter. Allez-y, mais ne dites pas de trucs trop embarrassants! »

« Et elle n'était pas là, tu vois, mais une de ses amies lui en a parlé, et Harry vient de recevoir sa réponse, qui... »

Harry, qui, justement, à ce moment là, essayait de se concentrer très fort sur sa nourriture en calculant approximativement la teneur en glucides, lipides et protéines, et se demandait pourquoi il lui venait subitement un intense intérêt pour les méthodes de transformation des citrouilles en jus.

« Hermione, tu sais comment on fait le jus de citrouille? Je veux dire, c'est assez coriace comme chair.. C'est un broyage classique? »

« Je délire, ou Harry essaie de changer de sujet? » demanda Seamus.

« Une fois n'est pas coutume, tu ne délires pas. » répondit Ron avec un large sourire « Ca fait une grosse demi-heure que Harry fait preuve d'une originalité hors du commun dans les choix de sujets destinés à nous faire oublier le seul qui – hélas, mon pauvre Harry – nous intéresse.

Un peu plus loin, à la table des Slytherins, Blaise se demandait depuis un certain temps ce qui pouvait bien se passer de si amusant chez les Gryffindors. Pas qu'il était réellement intéressé, mais cela l'amusait beaucoup de voir ses espèces de singes s'agiter sans raison et rire comme des abrutis.

« Vous savez ce qu'il se passe à la table des Gryffindors? » demanda-t-il négligemment à Draco et Pansy qui étaient en face de lui.

Ils ne savaient pas, mais une 3ème année qui passait justement devant la table entendit sa question et lui répondit :

« Potter s'est trouvé une greluche qui veut bien de lui. C'est tellement extraordinaire qu'ils font la fête! »

Draco faillit s'étrangler et reporta son attention sur la serviette posée sur ses genoux.

« Ca va Draco? Tu n'as pas l'air bien! Tu as même l'air... Vert! » s'inquiéta Blaise.

« Ca va aller. Mais tu vois, penser à Potter avec une fille... c'est tellement répugnant que ça me rend nauséeux. »

« A ce point? » s'étonna Pansy. « Je croyais que tu avais définitivement enterré la hache de guerre? »

« Humpf. C'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée » conclut-il, toujours passablement irrité non pas à cause d'Harry – mais il faut sauver les apparences, n'est-ce-pas? - mais parce qu'il avait été traité indirectement de 'greluche' par une 3ème année.

« Mouais... Je crois qu'il faudra qu'on parle ce soir, n'est-ce pas, mon cher Draco? » dit-elle avec une voix non dénuée d'ironie.

« Ca dépend de quoi. Tu me fais peur. Mais tu as raison, on s'en va. J'en ai marre. »

Il se leva et jeta sa serviette derrière lui. Pansy suivit avec un petit sourire amusé.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie, Pansy fut bousculée tout à fait par hasard par Ron, et, les vieilles habitudes reprenant le dessus, elle lui cria :

« Pousse-toi Weasel! »

« Tu ne crois pas que tu as passé l'âge d'attaquer les gens sur leur nom? » demanda Hermione relativement calmement.

Ron, lui, ne l'avait sûrement pas écouté, puisqu'il répondit à la provocation :

« En tout cas, je préférerais même m'appeler vraiment Weasel plutôt que Parkinson! »

« Les Parkinson font partie d'une grande famille! » rétorqua Pansy. « On peut suivre leur généalogie jusqu'en 1353 et ils sont apparentés aux illustres familles Alzheimer d'Allemagne et Huntington de Corée! »

« Allez, viens » dit Draco en la tirant par le bras.

« Oui », dit Pansy une fois qu'il se furent éloignés, « j'ai plein de choses à te dire, mais tu ne vas pas aimer. »

« Hein? Pourquoi? »

« C'est délicat. Si je t'en parle, tu vais t'imaginer que je t'espionne.. »

« Ce qui est faux? »

« Ce qui est vrai, bien sûr! » s'emporta Pansy. « Tu crois que je vais te lâcher comme ça, hein? Tout seul tu es perdu, mon pauvre petit. Tu sais très bien que tu as besoin d'un soeur pour s'occuper de toi, te donner des vrais conseils, t'éviter de devoir te rabattre sur ceux de 'Sorcière mais Sexy' pour draguer Har.. oops »

« Pansy. Pansy. Pansy. Ecoute moi bien. Qu'est ce que tu allais dire? » demanda Draco avec son pire regard.

« Rien. Enfin, je veux dire, rien par rapport à ce qui me reste à te dire. Pourquoi n'irions nous pas dehors parler de combien tu trouve Harry répugnant? » finit-elle en éclatant de rire.

_To be continued_


	7. Chap 7

**Titre :** Au Putois Hirsute, salon de coiffure.

**Auteur :** Stupid Axolotl, l'urodèle néoténique dépigmenté

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède absolument rien. Voyez vous-même, mes poches sont vides. Et bien sûr, je ne gagne pas d'argent là-dessus. Qui voudrait acheter cela, voyons... :)

**Genre :** débile

**Couple :** Harry/Draco

J'utilise les noms anglais pour les personnages, mais pas forcément pour les objets et lieux.

**Résumé :** Draco travaille le samedi dans un salon de coiffure d'Hogsmeade déguisé en fille. Mais pour quoi faire ? Slash HP/DM

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Déjà le nouveau chapitre! Mais comme vous avez pu le voir, j'ai des problèmes de mise en page avec OpenOffice. J'espère que c'est lisible quand même!

Sinon, 7 chapitres étaient prévus, mais en fait il va y en avoir au moins 10, voir 12! J'espère que vous allez continuer à me suivre quand même. Je n'ai jamais eu autant de reviews, mais plus j'en ai plus je suis gourmande lol!

**RAR : **

**Chap 5 :** merci à onarluca, celine-s, Zed Oras, britany lovArt, vert emeraude

galouz : tu vas voir, nos 3 folles vont faire encore plus fées quand elles s'affaireront autour de Draco pour le transformer en jolie princesse pour son n'Harry lol)

gaelle griffondor : tu vois, quand tu écris plus calmement, je te comprends! :)

jessy : euh.. désolée, ça a été long, mais là, vous avez deux chap dans la même semaine (j'essaie de me rattraper)

**Chap 6 :** merci à onarluca, gaelle gryffondor, britany lovArt, vert emeraude, yami shino

Shinia Marina : contente que ma blague parfaitement débile t'aie plut ;o) T'ai-je déjà dit que tu étais dingue de faire de la chimie? (en fait je suis jalouse lol! J'aurais bien aimé en faire, mais c'est tellement affreux, la fac, faut faire des choix, snif..) Rassure moi, c'est de la chimie orga?

Clôtho : Clôtho comme l'araignée? Original! Ca me fait plaisir, ce que tu dis à propos du fait que dans ma fic, Pansy n'est pas une pauvre cruche. Je trouve ça assez dommage, et surtout fort improbable, que Draco soit le seul Slytherin qui puisse devenir un vrai personnage. Les autres sont toujours ternes, ou à la rigueur bouffons. Là, je voulais montrer une Pansy assez caractérielle, mais aussi sympathique.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Chapitre 7**

« Bon, alors, qu'est ce que tu sais au juste? » demanda Draco à Pansy.

Pendant les premières secondes, il avait pensé d'abord à s'enfuir, puis à taper, et enfin à ne rien faire mais à se venger plus tard. Mais finalement, il se savait dans une telle situation qu'il décida de l'écouter : après tout, si elle était une vraie amie, elle voudrait peut-être bien l'aider! Et il avait vraiment besoin d'aide!

« Pas grand-chose, mais suffisement pour m'en inquiéter. Je sais que tu te déguises en fille pour aller travailler au Putois Hirsute.. »

« Comment l'as tu su? » coupa Draco qui, malgré sa résolution d'écouter Pansy, était excessivement irrité.

« Je voulais savoir ce que tu faisais tous les Samedis, je t'ai suivi » répondit-elle comme si ç'avait été un comportement qui allait de soi.

« Je n'y crois pas! Ma meilleure amie m 'a espionné éhontément! Tu ne m'as même pas demandé de t'expliquer ce que j'allais faire à Hogsmeade! J'aurais à la rigueur compris que tu m'espionnes si tu passais ton temps à me demander et moi à ne pas te répondre! »

« Je ne t'ai rien demandé car je te connais bien, et je savais que tu ne dirais rien. »

« Assez! Tu ne peux pas juger de ce que j'_aurais_ fait! »

Draco voulu finir là la conversation, mais Pansy le retint par la manche.

« Du calme! Veux-tu apprendre ce que je sais d'autre? »

« Qu'il y a t-il d'autre à savoir? »

« Et bien, par exemple, le fait que Harry t'aie invité au concert et que tu lui aies répondu positivement! »

« HEIN!!! TU INTERCEPTES MON COURRIER EN PLUS! Pansy, ça, c'est plus que ce que je peux pardonner!! »

Draco se libéra en tirant violemment sur sa manche et partit à grandes enjambées, suivi par Pansy qui continuait à lui parler.

« Mais enfin, je n'ai rien intercepté, c'est ta stupide chouette qui m'a foncé dedans! Ou l'as tu trouvé d'ailleurs? Tu ne l'avais pas avant. »

Draco s'arrêta.

« Tu penses bien que je ne pouvais pas envoyer mon hibou. »

Pansy frappa dans ses mains, toute excitée.

« Alors tu ne nies pas? »

« Puisque tu sais » soupira-t-il. « Mais », ajouta-t-il à nouveau furieux, « je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais être assez indélicate pour ouvrir ma correspondance! »

« Je ne l'ai pas ouverte! »

« Alors, comment sais-tu? » demanda Draco, très embêté à l'idée qu'elle avait peut-être précédemment seulement des soupçons, et que c'était lui qui les lui avait confirmé.

« Je n'ai pas pu l'ouvrir car le destinataire aurait vu le cachet brisé. Mais bien sûr, je l'ai lu. Tu crois quand même pas que j'aurais laissé passer une si belle chance! »

Draco était à ce moment là partagé entre la colère et la curiosité. Pansy s'en aperçut très bien.

« Allez, ne t'énerve pas, je vais t'aider à te dépatouiller dans cette affaire. Et pour la lettre, et bien si tu avais plus d'esprit pratique, tu connaîtrais cette petite formule toute bête qui permet de révéler ce qui est écrit dans une lettre non protégée. »

« Tu lis ma correspondance depuis longtemps comme ça?! »

« J'ai arrêté depuis un certain temps, c'est tellement ennuyeux ce que tu reçois... »

« Pansy, je te hais!! comment as-tu pu faire ça? Je te faisais confiance! »

« Pas besoin de faire tant d'histoires, tu ne crois pas? Ne m'agresse pas, sinon je pourrais refuser de t'aider. »

« Je vois pas trop comment tu pourrais m'aider... » grommela Draco, qui espérait qu'elle, elle ait une idée.

« Je peux t'aider pour le principal! »

« Qui est? » s'enquit Draco, curieux.

« Et bien, comment choisir la robe et les bijoux que tu vas porter pour le rendez-v.... »

« PANSY! » hurla Draco, outré.

« Je plaisante. Maintenant, explique-moi cette histoire avec Harry! Comment en es-tu arrivé là et que cherches-tu? »

Draco se mit en devoir de tout lui expliquer, relativement mal à l'aise, d'autant plus que tout au long de son explication, Pansy passait du rire contenu à la surprise mal dissimulée à une fréquence particulièrement élevée.

« Donc, pour résumer, tu as fait ça pour mieux connaître Harry, et maintenant que les évènements te dépassent, tu ne sais pas comment lui dire la vérité? »

« Exactement! »

« Et tu crois que je vais te croire? »

« Pourquoi non? »

« J'espère que tu n'es pas sincère. Ou alors, tu vas bientôt avoir à te poser de sérieuses questions. Te rends-tu compte de toute l'énergie que tu as dépensé juste pour 'mieux connaître' un ex-ennemi? Qui donc prend ce genre de peine? »

« Je veux bien avouer que c'est bizarre. D'accord. Mais ça c'était au début. Maintenant il y a bien pire : Potter est en train de tomber amoureux de moi! Tu te rends compte? Je n'ai jamais été aussi humilié de ma vie! »

« Mais pourtant tu as accepté son invitation » fit remarquer malicieusement Pansy.

« Parce que j'avais besoin de temps pour réfléchir! »

« Plus tu le duperas longtemps, plus il va mal réagir quand tu lui dira la vérité. Et.. » Pansy souriait tellement largement que Draco eut peur de la suite.

« Et quoi? »

« Et bien, tu as accepté un rendez-vous n'est-ce-pas? Beau théâtre et grande musique, hein? Le parfait rendez-vous romantique! Je vois la scène comme si j'y étais déjà.. - Oh, il faut que j'y sois! Donnes moi ton billet, puisque tu es invité par Harry! »

« Pas question! Pour que tu t'amuses de mon embarras? »

« Mais je VEUX voir ta tête si Harry essaye de t'embrasser! »

« HEIN! Potter m'embrasser? Es-tu folle?? »

« Pas du tout. Sa chère et tendre lui a octroyé un rendez-vous : il a bien le droit d'en profiter, non? »

« Mais je ne le laisserais jamais faire quelque chose comme ça! Je jouerai la fille prude s'il le faut! » s'exclama Draco sous les hurlements de rire de son amie qui venait d'avoir une très cocasse image mentale.

« Allez, arrête de faire l'idiot et avoue que tu en rêves! »

« Pansy. Je n'arrive même pas à comprendre comment j'ai accepté de m'embarquer dans cette conversation insensée, mais maintenant que j'y suis, au moins écoute-moi : je te jure que je n'ai pas d'idées pareilles sur Potter et que je serais le plus gêné des hommes si il essayait de m'embrasser! »

« Juste gêné? Au repas, le seul fait de penser à Harry avec une fille te rendait nauséeux! »

« Bon, j'ai menti, la belle affaire! J'étais furieux! L'autre petite crétine m'avait traité de 'greluche! »

Pansy ricana :

« Tu imagines ce que dirait les autres, toutes maisons confondues, s'ils savaient qui était la dulcinée d'Harry? »

« Je ne suis PAS la dulcinée de Potter! J'ai bien fait de parler avec toi finalement! Tu m'énerves tellement que je vais rapidement me décider à tout divulguer à Potter! »

« Et qu'est ce que tu lui diras? »

« Rien. Je ferais de façon à ce qu'il croie que je l'espionnais avec de mauvaises intentions. Il tombera dans le piège, puisque depuis tout ce temps que je ne l'embête plus, il est toujours persuadé que je ne lui veux que du mal! »

« Pauvre Harry... Non seulement il va perdre sa Borrélia – au passage, d'où sors-tu ce nom idiot? - mais en plus, il croira que tu as fait ça pour lui nuire... »

« Je m'en fiche! Ce qui compte, c'est de me sortir de là sans trop de ridicule! »

« Je vois. C'est moins généreux que lorsque tu as fait toute cette dépense juste pour mieux le connaître... »

« Je suis très bien conscient de mes propres contradictions » répliqua Draco sèchement, « il ne t'est pas besoin de me les rappeler! Oh, et puis, pour Borrélia », expliqua-t-il plus doucement, « c'est juste parce que la tradition du Putois Hirsute est d'avoir des surnoms de bactéries.. »

« Que c'est mi-gnon.. » articula Pansy légèrement dégoutée.

« Bref, tu ne m'as pas du tout aidé! »

« Personnellement, je te conseille de ne pas aller à ce rendez-vous, et éventuellement, d'inventer quelque chose de plausible pour faire disparaître Borrélia à tout jamais. »

« Non! J'irai au rendez-vous! »

« Mais comment veux-tu que je t'aide si tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux! »

« Je sais très bien ce que je veux! C'est juste que je ne veux pas toujours la même chose! »

Pansy le regarda en souriant, amusée et attendrie.

« Bon, écoute, mon petit Draco : va à ton rendez-vous puisque tu y tiens tant. Mais si après tu veux en parler, je suis là, hein? »

Draco hocha simplement la tête, ne sachant pas s'il devait être scandalisé ou ému par le protectionnisme de son amie.

« Et, Draco? »

« Oui? »

« Pour les conseils vestimentaires, ça tient toujours! » dit-elle en riant.

« Euh... Les filles du salon m'ont déjà harcelé à ce sujet... »

« Oh! Tu crois qu'elles voudront bien que je les rejoigne? »

« Sûrement, mais moi, je ne veux pas! Quatre filles qui se liguent pour me rendre ridicule, c'est trop! »

« Mais oui, mais oui! Je cours leur écrire! »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Pauvre Draco... lol! - To be continued _


	8. Chap 8

**itre :** Au Putois Hirsute, salon de coiffure.

**Auteur :** Stupid Axolotl, l'urodèle néoténique dépigmenté

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède absolument rien. Voyez vous-même, mes poches sont vides. Et bien sûr, je ne gagne pas d'argent là-dessus. Qui voudrait acheter cela, voyons... :)

**Genre :** débile

**Couple :** Harry/Draco

J'utilise les noms anglais pour les personnages, mais pas forcément pour les objets et lieux.

**Résumé :** Draco travaille le samedi dans un salon de coiffure d'Hogsmeade déguisé en fille. Mais pour quoi faire ? Slash HP/DM

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Encore un nouveau chapitre! Et promis, le prochain, c'est le concert!

(Enfin, il y aura un prochain si je survis au fait de m'être fait souffler un 78 tours (que je cherchais depuis longtemps et qui est assez rare, snif) sur E-bay à 1 ou 2 secondes près. Vous avez de la chance que ce soit arrivé après l'écriture de ce chap parce que sinon, il n'y en aurait pas eu. Je suis malheureuse, boohoo (bon, demain je vais à l'opéra pour der fliegende Hollander, espérons que ça me remonte le moral – d'un autre côté, quand on ne compte plus que sur wagner pour se remonter le moral, c'est que c'est une grave déprime, non? héhé

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**RAR : **

**Chap 7 :** merci à onarluca, jessy, britany lovArt, vert emeraude, crazysnape

Clôtho : En fait, j'ai fini par penser aux Parques, mais après, bien après. Priorité à l'araignée lol. C'est vrai qu'on les nomme rarement les 3 indépendamment, mais plutôt toujours 'les trois Parques', mais j'ai du apprendre ça en cours de grec, en tout cas, je l'ai su, mais la biolo passe toujours en premier plan dans mon esprit, déformation professionnelle, qu'est ce que tu veux ;o)

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Chapitre 8**

Le samedi suivant, en fin d'après midi, Draco et Pansy allèrent donc rejoindre Brucella, Yersinie et Listéria au Putois Hirsute.

Ils portaient tous deux leurs habits d'école, mais Pansy tenait sur son bras des étoffes protégées d'une housse. Tout en sortant d'Hogwarts, Draco regardait suspicieusement le paquet.

« C'est donc avec ça que tu as décidé de me rendre ridicule? »

« Non, non, ça, c'est la robe que je vais porter moi, puisque tu as eu la gentillesse de m'offrir ta place. La tienne, c'est les filles du Putois qui s'en occupent. Si j'étais toi, je commencerais déjà à paniquer » lui répondit Pansy.

En effet, il y avait eu une correspondance régulière et abondante pendant toute la semaine entre Pansy et les trois autres filles, et Pansy avait une idée assez précise de ce qui attendait son ami.

« De toute façon, elles ne peuvent pas faire pire que l'épisode de la nuisette », remarqua Draco tandis que Pansy éclatait de rire – c'était la partie de l'histoire qu'elle préférait, mais elle était persuadée que d'autres incidents au moins aussi amusants allaient bientôt avoir lieu - « au moins, le fait qu'on aille à un concert me garanti qu'elles m'habillent décemment. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ce qu'elles t'ont préparé est tout à fait raffiné, et il y a beaucoup de tissu.. »

« Ah! Au moins! »

« Nan, _vraiment_ beaucoup de tissu.. »

« J'ai compris » gromella Draco « Je vais me faire remarquer dans toute la salle en renversant des rangées entières de fauteuils avec ma robe. Brillante idée! »

« Quand je pense que je verrais cela depuis les meilleures places! » gloussa Pansy.

Draco ne répondit pas et accéléra le pas. En vérité, il commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter. Il ne dit rien pendant le reste du chemin et Pansy ne l'ennuya pas.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au Putois Hirsute, où ils furent accueillis particulièrement chaleureusement, voire hystériquement, par les trois petites coiffeuses.

« Ah! Salut Draco! Tu as bien amené Pansy ! » s'exclama Yersinie en ouvrant la porte. « A quatre, on sera plus fortes! » ajouta-t-elle pour Pansy avec un clin d'oeil complice.

« Pansy, voilà Yersinie, Brucella et Listéria » dit Draco d'un ton fatigué en montrant successivement de la main ses trois amies. »

« Mais regardez ces gestes gracieux! » pouffa Listéria « On n'aura même pas besoin de lui donner de leçons! »

Le regard de Draco à cet instant disait explicitement comment ses petites mains délicates pourraient passer rapidement du 'geste gracieux' au coup de poing massif à la prochaine provocation. Les quatre filles renoncèrent donc momentanément à leur moqueries, mais elles se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire : cela ne faisait pas cinq minutes que les coiffeuses connaissaient Pansy et elles étaient déjà les meilleures amies du monde, et cela simplement parce qu'il y avait un Draco à ennuyer gentillement.

« Tu veux voir ta robe? » proposa Listéria.

« Je crains devoir passer par là » répondit Draco d'un ton fataliste.

« Oui, c'est ton devoir » lui répondit-elle sérieusement avant de s'échapper dans l'autre pièce.

Les filles restantes avaient du mal à garder leur calme tandis qu'elles observaient Draco qui fixait avec insistance la porte derrière laquelle la première avait disparu.

« Hé les filles ! Venez m'aider! »

C'était la voix de Listéria.

« Je te préviens », fit Draco, si tu ne peux pas la transporter seule, moi je ne peux pas non plus la porter! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas une robe de mariage avec une traîne de 15 mètres. C'est juste que ce serait dommage de la froisser » expliqua Brucella avant de partir en courant aider son amie.

Elles ressortirent quelques secondes après les bras chargés de tissus.

Draco s'approcha, intrigué. C'était manifestement de beaux tissus, mais il ne voyait pas trop comment cela pouvait se porter.

Listéria commença à présenter chaque pièce comme si elle devait vendre des centaines de copies de ce modèle à un gros client.

« Les jupons sont en soie crème, plissés, mais ils ont quand même une certaine ampleur grâce aux nombreuses épaisseurs de tissu « expliqua-t-elle en lissant le tissu. « Il faudra les ajuster pour que l'ourlet – élégamment rehaussé d'une fine bande de fourrure pour reprendre le thème du manteau, que je te montrerai plus tard – tombe juste au niveau du sol. »

Elle passa la pièce à Pansy qui la regarda d'un air de connaisseur.

« Beau tissu. Il vous a donné un budget monstrueux, n'est-ce-pas? »

« C'est pas le moment de parler de ça » répliqua Draco, gêné à la fois par l'histoire du budget et par ce qu'il allait être obligé de porter.

« Continuons. La jupe, qui laisse voir les jupons sur le devant, tout en enveloppent harmonieusement le corps en arrière, est en épais velours noir bouffant, pour amplifier encore, et donner une tournure majestueuse. »

Laissant Draco grommeler qu'il n'avait pas besoin de ça pour avoir l'air majestueux, Listéria passa au corsage.

« Le corsage, dans le même velours, est assez simple. Pour des raisons évidentes, j'ai évité un décolleté bas et droit.. » Ici, tout le monde éclata de rire, sauf Draco qui commençait à être sérieusement épouvanté. « Les manches sont longues et amples. Il faudra probablement faire de petits ajustements, mais ceci, ainsi que les accessoires, on verra après. On va déjà t'habiller! »

« VOUS allez déjà m'habiller? C'est hors de question! » hurla-t-il.

« Voyons, Draco, tu ne sauras pas le faire toi même! Je ne suis même sûre de retrouver moi-même où les différentes pièces se boutonnent. Allez hop, déshabille-toi! »

C'est un Draco très très gêné qui commença par enlever son pull puis tira sur sa cravate pour la retirer.

« Au moins, arrêtez de me regarder comme ça! » éclata-t-il.

« C'est nécessaire pour qu'on puisse savoir quels ajustements faire » tenta hypocritement Brucella.

« Vous verrez ça mieux quand je porterai la robe, bande de perverses! » répliqua-t-il tout en continuant à se déshabiller.

« Je pense que tu peux garder tes sous-vêtements » annonça Yersinie magnanimement.

« J'espère bien! » cria Draco, scandalisé.

« Ah non, ça n'est pas possible! » protesta Listéria simultanément.

« Enfin Listéria, tu abuses! » fit remarquer Pansy qui se rappelait soudain son devoir de protection envers son petit Draco.

« Mais je lui avais trouvé un panty a-do-ra-ble avec des dentelles du Puy faites à la main en soie d'épeires élevées en plein air » pleurnicha Listéria

« Montre ça! » demanda Draco chez qui le snobisme constitutif parvenait à supplanter la gêne. « Belle qualité, en effet ».

Il s'éclipsa dans l'autre pièce avec ses dentelles, laissant les quatre filles à leur amusement.

« Et bien voilà, tout le monde est content » conclut Brucella.

« Je pensais que cela allait être plus difficile » avoua Yersinie.

« J'étais sûre de le séduire avec mes dentelles hors de prix » jubila Listéria.

« Je.. » Pansy n'alla pas plus loin car Draco venait d'apparaître dans son petit panty et, après un silence total de quelques secondes, elles furent prises d'un fou rire inextinguible.

« Je suis à ce point là affreux? » demanda Draco de fort méchante humeur.

« Nan!! tu es adorable, mais bon... »

« Un peu.. ridicule? » finit Pansy, hilare.

« Bon, cette robe? » demanda Draco, qui était impatient de mettre n'importe que vêtement, du moment qu'il pouvait se couvrir.

« Bien. Reste là. Garde les bras le long du corps. Voilà. »

Listéria entreprit de lui enfiler les jupons sans l'étouffer, ce qui fut plus ou moins raté, puisque c'est seulement après quelques minutes de lutte qu'on vit apparaître la tête essoufflée de Draco dans le tas de tissu qui fini par glisser et s'installer sur ses hanches. Listéria accrocha les agrafes et corrigea un peu la longueur, puis prit un peu de recul.

« Impeccable! C'est un vrai bonheur de t'habiller, Draco! »

« Ah oui? Et bien fait vite » maugréa-t-il.

Après avoir ajusté la jupe et le corsage – ce qui posa quelques problèmes, mais rien qu'une coiffeuse sorcière ne puisse arranger – Listéria confia Draco à Yersinie et Brucellia pour qu'elles le coiffent.

Pendant ce temps là, Pansy alla s'habiller, aidée par Listéria qui aimait bien donner des conseils. Sa robe était simple mais élégante, coupée dans un lourd tissu bleu barbeau qui produisait de larges plis flexueux.

Quand elle fut prête, elles allèrent voir où en étaient les autres dans leur transformation de Draco en jeune fille.

« Woww... Que dire?.. Vous êtes vraiment douées, les filles! » s'extasia Pansy.

« Ce n'est pas elles qui sont douées, c'est moi qui suis naturellement beau! » répliqua Draco.

« Belle, tu veux dire, chère Borrélia » plaisanta Pansy en lui attrapant la main pour regarder la splendide opale montée en bague qu'elle arborait. « Tu es superbe! Mais » dit-elle après réflexion, « tu ressembles toujours à Draco. Harry risque de se douter de quelque chose... »

« Je sais. C'est un risque à prendre. Je ne veux pas changer mes traits. Et puis crois-tu vraiment que Harry puisse penser que ça puisse vraiment être moi? Habillé comme ça? » fit-il en faisant une demi-pirouette. « PERSONNE ne peut croire que c'est bien moi. Surtout pas moi-même », ajouta-t-il plus bas.

« Bon, maintenant », dit Listéria en regardant sa pendule, « reste immobile pendant les trente prochaines minutes! »

« Hein!? »

« Bon, à la rigueur, assieds-toi dans ce fauteuil, mais prend garde à ne pas te froisser. »

« Ce n'est pas ça! Seulement 30 minutes? AAAAAhhhhh! Qu'est ce que je vais devenir? »

« Bon, on va prendre un thé en attendant », proposa Yersinie.

Ils s'installèrent confortablement dans le salon qui a cette heure-ci était fermé – de toute façon, tout client qui aurait eu le culot de les déranger un jour pareil aurait été plutôt mal accueilli – sauf Draco qui insista pour rester paniquer dans son coin.

A peine étaient-ils installés que Harry apparu à la porte, rayonnant dans un habit sombre très fashionable, et portant à la main un bouquet de roses mousseuses d'un carmin pâle lavé de vert.

« Harry!!! » s'écrièrent ensemble les trois coiffeuses, tandis que Pansy jouait la cliente dérangée pendant son brushing.

« Tu connais Pansy, n'est-ce-pas? Elle est dans ton école, non? » demanda hypocritement Yersinie.

« Euh, oui... » dit Harry sans plus de commentaires.

« Allez, on sait tous ce que tu attends Harry », dit Listéria « Va rejoindre Borrélia, elle est dans la pièce de fond! »

°

Harry marcha jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrait doucement. Surprise par le bruit, Borrélia tourna les yeux vers lui et se leva lentement dans un bruissement d'étoffes. Harry, interdit, la regardait, émerveillé.

« Borrélia! Oh, Borrélia!! »

_To be continued..._


	9. Chap 9

**Titre :** Au Putois Hirsute, salon de coiffure.

**Auteur :** Stupid Axolotl, l'urodèle néoténique dépigmenté

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède absolument rien. Voyez vous-même, mes poches sont vides. Et bien sûr, je ne gagne pas d'argent là-dessus. Qui voudrait acheter cela, voyons... :)

**Genre :** débile

**Couple :** Harry/Draco

J'utilise les noms anglais pour les personnages, mais pas forcément pour les objets et lieux.

**Résumé :** Draco travaille le samedi dans un salon de coiffure d'Hogsmeade déguisé en fille. Mais pour quoi faire ? Slash HP/DM

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**RAR : **

**Chap 8 :**

onarluca : J'avais prévu de faire quelques dessins pour cette fic, d'ailleurs ça sera probablement fait, mais je n'ai pas de scanner, donc il faudra attendre de toute façon. Je vais essayer d'en mettre online avant la fin de la fic, mais je ne garantis rien.

Galouz : C'est sûr que c'est un peu fort, que Harry ne reconnaisse pas Draco, même si c'est quand même moins évident que pour Superman, parce que quand même, les habits, coiffure et maquillageça peut vraiment changer quelqu'un (et peutêtre que les filles sont coiffeuses ET spécialistes en effets spéciaux de monstres lol). Mais pour le moment, c'est juste ce que Draco _pense_ ;o) Par la suite.. et bien tu vas voir..

Crazysnape : Merci merci merci! Mais évite quand même de mourir de rire, j'ai besoin de tous les reviewers :)

britany lovArt : Désolée, si tu es adepte des baisers baveux, tu risques d'être déçue par ce chap. Par contre, il y a beaucoup de bave prévue pour le dernier chapitre ;o)

Clôtho : Je ne fais même pas exprès pour les coupuresça coupe au moment où j'en ai assez d'écrire, tout en essayant tout de même de rester cohérente et de ne pas couper une même scène sur deux chap, autant que possible.

Jessy : Moi aussi, je dois l'avouer, j'ai un peu de mal à imaginer Draco en robe, d'ailleurs je comprends toujours pas pourquoi j'ai écris cette fic car si quelqu'un d'autre l'avait écrite et que j'avais lu le résumé, je ne l'aurais pas lue, lol! Mais finalement, je m'amuse beaucoup à l'écrire et j'espère que vous vous amusez en la lisant.

Selann Yui : Je viens seulement de comprendre le jeu de mot dans ton pseudo lol

Chris 52 : Vu le temps que j'ai mis à updater, j'espère que tu as fini par éteindre le PC ;o) Sinon, oui, Draco et Harry sont assez empotés, mais ça m'amuse tellement de les rendre ridicules ! (sourire sadique)

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Chapitre 9 (Concert, 1ere partie. Il va y en avoir 2 ou 3)**

Un des avantages de vivre dans le monde sorcier, avantage non pas essentiel mais tout de même bien agréable, est de pouvoir construire instantanément n'importe quel monument à n'importe quel endroit. C'est en vertu de ce principe que le pré aux buffles agnathe venait d'être transformé en petit théâtre à l'italienne, tout rond, tout jaune et tout éclairé, avec une coupole d'un vert doux et de grandes portes vitrées.

Certains habitants d'Hogsmeade firent bien remarquer qu'on aurait eu mieux fait de retirer les buffles du champ avant de bâtir le théâtre, ce qui aurait évité de devoir les en extraire par la suite par les sorties de secours, mais dans l'ensemble, tout le monde se trouva d'accord pour dire que l'architecte avait fait du beau travail et que le lieu de construction était bien choisi.

Il était sept heures trente à présent, la nuit enveloppait le petit théâtre. Les spectateurs commençaient à arriver petit à petit. Les étudiants d'Hogwarts qui s'était déplacés pour le concert étaient déjà là, mais certains d'entre eux n'étaient pas encore entrés. En effet, Hermione – en robe rouge cinabre –, Ron – très mal à l'aise dans un costume assorti , et quelques autres Gryffindors attendaient impatiemment - et plus ou moins discrètement - l'arrivée de Harry et Borrélia.

Ils n'eurent aucune réaction quand Pansy passa devant eux, enveloppée dans son manteau, même si Hermione ne put s'empêcher de la trouver très élégante.

Ils commençaient à se demander si Harry n'avait pas décidé qu'il avait mieux à faire avec Borrélia qu'aller à un concert, quand le couple tant attendu fut repéré par Ron.

« Planquez-vous» conseilla-t-il à ses amis qui s'empressèrent de se reculer derrière le battant de la large porte. Il ne s'agissait pas d'embêter Harry ou de le mettre mal à l'aise. Non, il fallait juste satisfaire sa curiosité!

Derrière la porte, ils purent ainsi les voir arriver en toute sécurité.

Ils s'avançaient sur le tapis déployé devant le théâtre, Harry tenant timidement Borrélia par la main.

« Oh! Qu'ils sont mignons» s'enflamma Hermione, qui était facilement touchée par ce genre de choses et pouvait s'oublier à dire des niaiseries.

« La robe de Borrélia est impressionnante... » consentit Ron, qui a ce moment là, se sentait un peu jaloux de Harry, qui sortait une si élégante jeune fille. Mais cela ne dura pas. Le couple s'était approché et Borrélia tourna la tête dans leur direction.

« ... Mais son visage ne me plaît pas du tout» acheva-t-il.

« Tu dis ça pour me faire plaisir» insinua Hermione plaisamment.

« Non! Regarde-la»

Harry et Borrélia venaient d'entrer dans le théâtre.

« Tu as raison. Elle est jolie, très jolie, mais son visage a un je-ne-sais-quoi de désagréable »

« Harry a décidément des drôles de goûts » fit grommela Ron, qui de toute évidence ne trouvait pas Borrélia digne de son ami.

« Je te rappelle qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu clairement mais qu'il l'aimait. Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit si affreuse qu'il en perde ces sentiments en la voyant. Et puis peutêtre la trouve-t-il belle»

Ron la regarda d'un air perplexe.

« Bon, on verra bien ce qu'en dira Harry! En attendant, nous n'étions pas là que pour voir Borrélia»

« Moi, si » fit Ron dans son inexistante barbe.

« Allez, un peu de bonne volonté» demanda Hermione en lui tendant sa main gantée. Ron la prit et ils entrèrent.

Une jeune fille vêtue d'une simple robe noire les guida jusqu'à leurs places. Loin devant eux, ils pouvaient apercevoir Harry et Borrélia qui discutaient très calmement. En se retournant, Hermione vit que la loge de Draco était occupée par Pansy, mais Draco lui même était invisible. Elle en fit la remarque à Ron :

« C'est étrange, après tout le cirque qu'il a fait à Dumbledore, Malfoy ne semble pas être venu... »

« Malfoy! C'est ça» Cria Ron, très agité et mal à l'aise.

« Hein? Quoi Malfoy» s'enquit Hermione.

« Borrélia! C'est ça que je lui trouve de désagréable! Elle a un faux-air de Malfoy»

Hermione le regarda, yeux écarquillés.

« Mais c'est vrai en plus! Tu as raison»

« Quelle horreur! Tu crois qu'ils sont apparentés»

« Pas forcément. Mais pauvre Harry tout de même! Ca a du lui faire un choc! Imagine, lui qui attendait si impatiemment de voir son visage, et voilà que sa beauté, indéniable par ailleurs, est gâchée par une ressemblance mal venue»

« Il ne s'en ait peutêtre pas rendu compte encore. Je n'avais pas cerné ce que je trouvais antipathique dans le visage de Borrélia avant que tu ne parles de Malfoy. A quel propos d'ailleurs? Je dois t'avouer que je n'ai plus écouté, après cette révélation que j'ai eu... »

« Je disais qu'il n'est encore pas là. »

« Pas là? Mais il est presque l'heure, non» fit-il en se retournant vers la loge qui contenait toujours uniquement Pansy, qui tirait nerveusement sur les doigts d'un de ses gants. « Attends. Malfoy n'est pas là. Et on a dans la salle une fille qui lui ressemble. Ca ressemble à une très mauvaise blague» explosa Ron.

Un grand éclat de rire lui répondit.

« Mon pauvre Ron, tu deviens fou! Malfoy se déguiser en fille? Même pour faire un sale coup à Harry, c'est impensable! Tu oublies aussi qu'il connaît Borrélia depuis des mois, qu'elle est coiffeuse et.. » elle ne put finir, reprise d'une crise de fou-rire.

« Je ne suis pas fou, je suis méfiant» rétorqua-t-il« mais je suis d'accord, tu as raison, c'est ridicule » admit-il, en baissant la voix. Il se retourna encore une fois vers la loge de Malfoy. Pansy avait fini par déchirer son gant et arborait un sourire crispé. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Ron et Hermione qui la regardait. Elle les détourna et les posa involontairement sur Harry et Borrélia, ce qui fut remarqué par les deux Gryffindors qui suivirent son regard avant de reporter à nouveau leur attention sur la loge. Pansy reçut deux regards terriblement méfiants. Elle essaya encore une fois de les éviter, puis, de guerre lasse, abandonna cette tactique et regarda Hermione droit dans les yeux. Au grand étonnement de celle-ci et son ami, elle pointa son doigt vers Harry et sa compagne, puis le porta devant sa bouche pour faire 'chut', et leur fit signe de venir. Ron et Hermione se regardèrent, interdits. Hermione se pointa du doigt d'un air interrogatif. Pansy hocha imperceptiblement la tête.

« Tu vois qu'il se passe quelque chose de pas net » s'énerva Ron, tandis qu'Hermione, trop ébahie pour réagir, continuait à regarder Pansy. Alors qu'elle commençait à se lever, Ron reprit quasiment en criant « T'as pas l'intention d'y aller, quand même? C'est Parkinson, elle doit être dans le coup et... »

« Et dans tous les cas, je veux savoir ce qui se passe! Chut» Elle prit Ron par la main et l'entraîna sans lui demander son avis.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

« Ca doit être un cauchemar, Hermione, dis-moi que c'est un cauchemar » gémit Ron, au fond du fauteuil où Hermione l'avait magiquement attaché pour ne pas qu'il tape Pansy pendant qu'elle leur racontait les événements des semaines précédentes. Hermione, si elle ne tenait pas à en venir aux mains, n'était pas beaucoup plus contente de la situation que lui. Elle voulait bien croire que Draco n'avait pas eu de mauvaises intentions, mais il n'en était pas moins que Harry avait été complètement trompé dans cette histoire et que d'ici peu, il allait être malheureux et ridicule.

« Je sais bien » admit Pansy. « Mais j'y suis pour rien, moi » ajouta-t-elle en réponse aux deux regards noirs qui la poursuivait« je pensais que je devais vous le dire, maintenant, c'est fait, je n'ai rien à me reprocher»

« Tu aurais dû le dire tout de suite » accusa Ron« dans ce cas, peutêtre que je t'aurais cru! Mais ça t'a amusée de continuer cette ignoble mascarade»

« J'ai d'abord voulu aider Draco! C'est lui, mon ami»

Hermione lança un sort de mutisme à Ron avant qu'il n'ameute toute la salle et répondit à sa place :

« Mais pourquoi Malfoy a-t-il absolument voulu aller à ce concert _avec Harry_, et en plus, déguisé en _fille_»

« Je ne sais pas... Chut.. On en parlera après » termina-t-elle, alors qu'une petite cloche annonçait le début du concert.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Pauvre Harry... Il va bientôt être le seul à ne pas savoir... Suite du concert, du point de vue de nos deux tourtereaux, dans le chapitre 10._


	10. Chap 10

**Titre :** Au Putois Hirsute, salon de coiffure.

**Auteur :** Stupid Axolotl, l'urodèle néoténique dépigmenté

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède absolument rien. Voyez vous-même, mes poches sont vides. Et bien sûr, je ne gagne pas d'argent là-dessus. Qui voudrait acheter cela, voyons... :)

**Genre :** débile. Vraiment débile. De plus en plus débile.

**Couple :** Harry/Draco

**Résumé :** Draco travaille le samedi dans un salon de coiffure d'Hogsmeade déguisé en fille. Mais pour quoi faire ? Slash HP/DM

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**RAR : **

**Galouz :** j'aime beaucoup Ron aussi, et j'aime bien faire sortir les personnages de leur canon « fanfictionnel », même si parfois ça peut me faire plonger dans le OOC, c'est un risque, mais après tout je crois que je préfère encore un personnage OOC (enfin, dans la limite du raisonnable!), à un personnage toujours décrit de la même manière et qui tend donc inéluctablement vers le stéréotype avec le temps.

**Selann Yui : **T'as vraiment hâte de voir la réaction de Harry? T'es courageuse, hein, parce que je pense qu'il va être tellement furax qu'il ne se contentera pas de tuer l'auteur, il s'en prendra aussi aux reviewers! ;o)

**Onarluca :** Je ne pense pas que Ron fera de conneries. Je suis supportrice des Rons - relativement – raisonnables. Pis sinon, fais confiance à Hermione pour le calmer, elle a du caractère lol!

**Shinia Marina :** Oui, tu vas avoir le droit à la crise de Harry dans le prochain chapitre (11). Sinon, je me demande ce qu'on pourrait faire pour décider nos xénopes à copuler. Tu crois qu'il y a des sexologues pour amphibiens? Ou peut-être qu'un psy ferait l'affaire (et tu pourrais aussi l'utiliser pour trouver quel mal-être souterrain a pu te pousser à faire de la chimie )

Voilà, une suite est servie pour Miss **Slydawn**:)

**Vanilly : **Merci beaucoup :) J'attends ta fic à chapitres avec impatience. T'es étudiante en quoi? (pure curiosité que tu n'es pas obligée de contenter hehe)

Pourquoi me trouves-tu si méchante, **Britany LovArt**? Parce que je n'ai pas mis la seconde partie, c'est ça? Sèche tes larmes la voilà!

« Soudain vous m'êtes apparue, **Malvinaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa **» : Arf. Voici la suite.

**Jessy :** au chapitre prochain (11), la révélation que tout le monde attend lol

**DooMbY :** Sorry, pas encore de confrontation, il va falloir attendre un peu :)

**Her-mio-neu : **Oh, s'il te plait, publie tes fics! On manque tellement de fics avec sous-entendus de scientifiques tarés! lol

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Chapitre 10 (Concert, partie 2/3)**

_Rq 1 : Désolée pour le délai, je suis partie une semaine à Newcastle faire du shopping (eh oui, faut être un peu tordu, mais bon, de ma part cela ne devrait pas trop vous étonner)._

_Rq 2 : Dans ce chapitre, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de m'amuser avec les deux identités de Draco/Borrélia, de le faire changer de sexe dans la même phrase et autres joyeusetés de ce genre. J'espère que vous ne serai pas trop perdus, mais je pense qu'au bout de 9 chapitres, on sait à quoi s'en tenir ;o)_

_Rq 3 : Je pense que je suis plus douée pour le nonsense que pour la romance. Je galère! Lol Tellement que j'ai coupé le chapitre en deux, pour pouvoir vous en soumettre la première partie. Sinon, il aurait fallu attendre encore plus longtemps._

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Au moment où Harry entra dans le théâtre accompagnée de sa charmante amie, on eut pu lui voir un petit sourire : il avait en effet eu le temps de repérer un certain nombre de Gryffindors étrangement entassés derrière la porte. Il reporta néanmoins rapidement son attention sur Borrélia.

'Elle est vraiment éblouissante' se disait-il 'tout à fait le genre de beauté qui me touche. J'ai attendu si impatiemment de voir son visage, et je me suis souvent dit que j'allais peut-être être déçu. Mais non, son charme dépasse toutes mes espérances.'

Elle s'était arrêtée, et regardait autour d'elle avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Ses yeux passèrent du parterre, où s'alignaient des fauteuils de velours rouge, au plafond en coupole, entièrement doré à l'exception d'une petite frise qui dépassait sur les murs, en passant par les balcons qui superposaient leurs tentures cramoisies. Harry se dit que c'était certainement la première fois que Borrélia pénétrait dans ce genre de salle. La réalité était quelque peu différente.

'Mouais', se disait Draco, 'ils se sont inspirés de ce qu'avaient fait Sigrin & Doobhioos pour l'Opéra de Londres il y a trois ans... C'est étonnant qu'on puisse encore faire ça. Tout le monde sait que c'était la plus minable disposition qu'on pouvait imaginer, que le son était pourri et les trois-quarts des gens ne pouvaient pas voir la scène en entier. Espérons au moins qu'ils aient corrigé l'erreur de conception qui avait abouti à l'effondrement du second balcon. Finalement, avoir accepté l'invitation de Potter me permettra peut-être d'échapper au ridicule de m'effondrer avec ma loge décrépite' ajouta-t-il en voyant Harry le guider devant l'orchestre, 'même si ça m'oblige à suivre le concert depuis une place franchement excentrée...'

A vrai dire, à cet instant précis, le problème principal de Draco n'était pas la position de sa place, mais plutôt le fait que Harry, pour permettre à Borrélia d'aller s'installer dans son fauteuil tout au bout de la rangée, venait de ramasser sa jupe à l'arrière en en attrapant les plis sur le côté. Draco, très gêné, se retourna et lui lança un regard mortifié.

« Oh! Je suis désolé Borrélia, je voulais juste t'aider. Je ne pensais pas que tu allais trouver cela inconvenant, ou... »

« Mais pas du tout » tempéra Draco, « j'ai juste été surprise ».

Harry avait toujours les mains sur les plis latéraux. Draco les repoussa doucement et ramena tout le tissu vers le devant. Ainsi, il put enfin atteindre son fauteuil. Harry s'assit à côté d'elle, après avoir débarrassé son siège de la robe qui y dépassait, cette fois en prenant extrêmement garde à ne pas choquer Borrélia.

« C'est la première fois que tu vas à ce genre de concert? » finit par demander Harry.

Draco faillit se récrier, mais il se dit qu'il serait peut-être plus pertinent en tant que jeune fille d'un petit village paumé comme Hogsmeade de ne pas avouer 63 concerts de grande musique.

« Heu, oui... Tu sais, ici à Hogsmeade, on a rarement l'occasion... L'été, je vais bien quelques fois à Londres (quelques fois par semaine, ajouta mentalement Draco), mais je dois avouer que c'est plutôt pour y faire du shopping (au moins, ça c'est vrai)... »

« Moi aussi, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion avant. Mais je regarde souvent des concerts au visiothéâtre (1) »

« Oh! J'aime beaucoup les visiothéatres! J'en ai ... (une collection à faire pâlir un conservateur de musée) ... vu un chez les parents de Listéria! On a écouté les 'Lamentations pour violonistes cataleptiques' de Sir Ghoulmood, c'était impressionnant! »

« La dernière est particulièrement réussie. 'Le chant mortuaire du campagnol décapode boréal' retranscrit la douleur du rongeur avec beaucoup de pudeur, mais aussi de fidélité. »

« Je dois dire que ma préférée reste l'étonnante n°34, 'Les bois résonnent encore des cris du cloporte blessé'' »

« Un chef d'oeuvre! L'idée d'un morceau totalement composé de pauses – les cloportes n'émettant aucun bruit – est révolutionnaire! »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Harry et Borrélia continuèrent ainsi à parler musique avec passion. Harry était extrêmement heureux de réaliser que Borrélia partageait son intérêt. De plus, cela lui avait permis de ne pas trop se poser de questions sur ce qu'il été censé faire ou dire, et de ce fait, lui avait évité d'avoir l'air trop gauche.

Ils parlèrent du concert de la soirée, à savoir plusieurs oeuvres pour 17 pianos et 9 mains – qui demandaient à l'unique pianiste dextérité, rapidité et abondance de mains ; et aux spectateurs une incroyable résistance au stress sonore.

Puis la conversation s'était tassée, non pas par manque d'intérêt, mais parce qu'une certaine impatience commençait à se faire sentir. Borrélia, particulièrement, semblait fixer le rideau cramoisi avec une respectueuse attention, comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'il s'ouvre d'une seconde à l'autre sur quelque chose d'exceptionnel et d'inespéré.

'Normal, c'est son premier concert' pensait Harry.

'Je me demande si Ashby de La Zouch jouera sur des pianos Bwlch comme l'année dernière au Festival de Rhosllanerchrugog (2)' se demandait en fait Draco.

Harry regarda sa montre. Bien que le théâtre avait fini de se remplir depuis déjà un certain temps, il n'était pas encore l'heure. Le concert ne commencerait que dans quelques dix minutes ; entre temps, Harry aurait voulu pouvoir rattraper la conversation qu'ils avaient eu précédemment, ou au moins arracher Borrélia de sa contemplation du rideau.

« Borrélia? »

Elle posa les yeux sur Harry, qui la regardait avec des yeux tendres mais légèrement anxieux. S'appuyant des mains sur le bras du fauteuil, elle se tourna vers lui.

« Oui? »

Le regard de Harry passa du beau visage de Borrélia, paisible mais légèrement interrogatif, au corsage de sa robe de velours, puis descendit le long des amples manches pour enfin se poser sur les deux fines mains gantées de noir qui se découpaient en tranchant sur le rouge des fauteuils. Sans même en avoir pleinement conscience, il approcha sa main de celle de Borrélia qui se trouvait à sa portée et en entoura doucement le poignet. Borrélia eut un petit mouvement presque imperceptible, mais ne retira pas sa main. Levant ses yeux vers son visage, Harry n'arriva rien à y lire. Il était un peu déçu par son manque de réaction, mais du moins ne l'avait-elle pas repoussé. Après quelque secondes d'hésitation, il souleva la main de Borrélia du fauteuil, la prit dans la sienne et se pencha pour y déposer un baiser très léger.

Borrélia retira prestement sa main, tandis que Harry, mortifié et gêné, restait les yeux fixés sur l'accoudoir.

« Harry? » L'appel de Borrélia était caressant et peut-être un peu anxieux ; cela suffit à le décider à lever les yeux vers elle.

Elle était toute rougissante et ses yeux brillaient.

« Pardon.. » souffla Harry.

« Ce n'est rien » répondit-elle en prenant elle même les poignets de Harry, « mais.. on ne devrait pas.. »

« Pourquoi? » demanda Harry, en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

« Eh bien... » Borrélia ne savait que dire, et laissa faire Harry quand il lui reprit la main et entreprit de lui enlever son gant en le faisant lentement glisser du coude au poignet. Le dessous de celui-ci lui apparu, blanc et fragile, parcouru de pâles veines bleutées que laissait entrevoir par transparence la finesse de la peau. Harry arrêta là sa tâche, et, laissant le reste de la main couvert, il approcha le frêle poignet et le caressa avec son pouce. Le bras de Borrélia tout entier pesait mollement en travers de la poitrine de Harry ; il sentait qu'elle n'était plus du tout crispée. Quand la cloche retentit, il l'attira plus près de lui.

Au moment où le concert commença, Borrélia s'était appuyée sur Harry et sa tête reposait contre la sienne.

_Hmm.. Ce n'est qu'un apaisement momentané. Attention au chapitre 11 héhé_

(1) Visiothéâtre : sorte de théâtrophone avec image 3D lol

(2) Aussi invraisemblable que cela puisse paraître, Ashby-de-la-Zouch, Bwlch et Rhosllanerchrugog sont des bleds du Northumberland. Ils sont fous ces Anglais! ;o) (et ils font des scones fichuement bons lol!)


	11. Chap 11

**Titre :** Au Putois Hirsute, salon de coiffure.

**Auteur :** Stupid Axolotl, l'urodèle néoténique dépigmenté

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède absolument rien. Voyez vous-même, mes poches sont vides. Et bien sûr, je ne gagne pas d'argent là-dessus. Qui voudrait acheter cela, voyons... :)

**Genre :** débile. Vraiment débile. De plus en plus débile.

**Couple :** Harry/Draco

**Résumé :** Draco travaille le samedi dans un salon de coiffure d'Hogsmeade déguisé en fille. Mais pour quoi faire ? Slash HP/DM

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**RAR : **

**Lulu :** Je suis bien contente que ça te plaise. Les deux chapitres suivants sont (à peine) plus sérieux, mais après, le délire reprendra!

**Vanilly :** Je m'y connais un peu en musique, mais en amateur. En tout cas je suis une accro aux concerts. Le théâtre décrit dans les chapitres précédents est l'Opéra de Rennes. Tout petit mais tout mignon, c'est un de mes préférés! Sinon, eh bien il y a à la fois du vrai et du faux dans ce que j'écris ; bien sûr, il n'existe aucune oeuvre appelée 'Lamentations pour violonistes cataleptiques' lol. C'est Harry prend l'initiative parce que Draco n'a absolument pas envie qu'il se passe quelque chose! (Enfin, il est en train de changer d'avis... héhé). J'attends ton OS avec impatience!

Merci,** Artémis**

**Her-mio-neu : **Je pourrais peut-être lire tes fics et te donner mon avis dessus ;o) Demande innocente de la fille qui veut ABSOLUMENT lire les fics lol Je plaisante. Je ne te harcellerai plus :) 

**Vert émeraude : **Ca y est! Le chapitre des révélations! Et ça continue sur le prochain!

**Selann Yui :** Pas facile hein, les changements d'identité! Surtout que je voudrais faire quelque chose d'amusant mais sans rendre Draco grotesque (ça me semblerait totalement OOC! Et totalement nul de toute façon)

**Slydawn :** Je vais essayer de refaire du 'mignon' au dernier chapitre, mais c'est vraiment pas mon truc, arghhh! Héhé

**Galouz :** Tiens, je n'ai encore jamais eu de problème de nez sanguinolent sur le PC. En général, ça m'arrive toujours à la fac quand je suis en train de prendre mes cours. Surtout quand je me suis appliquée en écrivant, pour pouvoir relire mes notes plus tard (avec moi, c'est pas gagné lol). Sinon, si tu m'avais vue lire la liste des patelins du Northumberland dans les 'yellow pages'! Rire hystérique pendant toute la durée de la lecture!

**Lyna-Shy :** J'ai failli ne pas mettre cette blague qui fait trop 'private joke' de biologistes/medics, mais en fait j'ai fait rire plusieurs personnes avec, donc j'en suis contente:)

**Marine Malfoy :** V'là la suite!

**Jessy :** Tu vas voir, dans ce chapitre et le prochain, nos deux amis (nos deux débiles de service ;oD) vont beaucoup moins bien se débrouiller!

**CHAPITRE 11**

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Tout en écoutant d'une oreille somme toute assez distraite le concert – ce qui traduisait chez lui un certain trouble, sachant qu'habituellement il disséquait les interprétations comme on dissèque des rats de laboratoire - , Draco commençait à se demander sérieusement ce qui lui arrivait.

D'abord, pourquoi n'avait-il pas rejeté Harry quand celui-ci lui avait pris la main, ensuite, pourquoi avait-il trouvé cela plutôt agréable ; enfin et surtout pourquoi il éprouvait un tel bien-être à être ainsi tout contre lui. Il essayait de se persuader de se tenir bien droit dans son siège, de façon à faire cesser cette adorable – non, attendez – détestable proximité. Mais cela ne marchait pas, car il est bien connu que tout corps renâcle à quitter un coin chaud, sympathique et incitant à la paresse pour un endroit froid où il faut se tenir droit. C'est pourquoi plus d'une heure après le début du concert, Draco était toujours appuyé sur Harry, mais de plus en plus inquiet quant à sa propre santé mentale.

Quand les lumières se rallumèrent, à l'entr'acte, Draco garda par sécurité les yeux fixés vers la scène. Il redoutait particulièrement cette demi-heure à passer avec Harry. Il était partagé entre l'envie de s'éclipser (avant ou après lui avoir révélé la vérité) et l'envie de ne rien faire et de profiter de ses attentions.

Comment cela, profiter de ses attentions? Se dit Draco juste après avoir osé avoir cette pensée absolument déplacée et stupide.

Enervé après lui même, il s'apprêtait à opter pour la première solution, quand il sentit la main de Harry sur son bras. Se retournant par réflexe, il se trouva en face d'un Harry qui l'observait avec un regard énamouré des plus ridicules.

Bon, ça simplifiait les choses : ne surtout pas prendre le temps de remarquer combien il était attendrissant, il fallait fuir.

Il se leva donc aussi rapidement que lui permettait les dix kilos de tissu qu'il portait sur le dos, bien décidé à disparaître sans donner la moindre explication.

Seulement, son mouvement fut plutôt mal interprété par Harry. Voyant sa chère Borrélia s'approcher furtivement de lui, Harry prit cela comme une invitation et n'hésita plus à l'entourer de ses deux bras pour la presser sur son coeur, et, alors que Draco, effaré et étouffé, ouvrait la bouche pour protester, Harry posa sur ses lèvres un rapide baiser.

Cette fois-ci, plus d'atermoiement. Partir! Partir au plus vite et essayer d'oublier cette soirée surréaliste! Partir!

... Hmm.. Ou bien rester.

Harry avait repris ses lèvres et il se sentait fondre de secondes en secondes.

Minute! Essaya-t-il encore une fois de se dire, Harry, lui, pense que je suis Borrélia : son comportement est normal. Mais moi, je SAIS que je ne suis pas Borrélia, alors que fais-je donc dans les bras de Harry?

Oui, ce n'était vraiment pas normal, mais Harry l'embrassait avec tant de fièvre et pourtant tant de tendresse que Draco se dit qu'après tout, ça n'avait aucun sens de se poser autant de questions. Il s'abîma donc complètement dans le baiser sans velléité de faire remarcher son cerveau avant un certain temps.

°°°°°°

°°°°°°

°°°°°°

Puis Harry le repoussa doucement, rompant le baiser mais gardant sa tête très près de la sienne. Ses lumineux yeux verts étaient devenus quasi-phosphorescent. Draco vit ses lèvres épeler quelque chose avec lenteur, mais il ne put comprendre de quoi il s'agissait.

« Comment? » demanda-t-il.

Les yeux de Harry s'obombrèrent puis luisirent à nouveau.

Cette fois, il chuchota plus intelligiblement :

« Je t'aime. »

°°°°°°

Draco se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil, en proie à une incoercible panique.

°°°°°°

« Borrélia! Borrélia! Je suis désolé! Je n'aurais pas du! Borrélia, regarde moi! »

Justement, si Draco redoutait quelque chose, c'était bien de devoir regarder Harry dans les yeux.

Mais sachant qu'il lui faudrait bien en arriver là tôt ou tard, il prit son courage à deux mains et se tourna vers lui.

« Non, c'est moi qui n'aurait pas du... »

« Pas du quoi? » demanda Harry d'une voix douce.

« Je... Tout de suite.. Je n'aurais pas du te laisser faire.. Je ne suis pas Borrélia.. »

Après un moment de stupeur, Harry demanda d'une voix rauque :

« Quoi? Qu'est ce que tu racontes? »

« Je suis désolée. Je voulais juste t'approcher.. Je n'aurais pas du.. »

« NON! Et qu'as-tu fait de Borrélia? » demanda Harry d'une voix furieuse, et on voyait bien que s'il ne frappait pas, c'est parce qu'il était en face d'une fille. Draco s'en rendit bien compte et imagina très bien ce qui risquait de lui arriver s'il dévoilait tout. Mais il devait bien en dévoiler une partie..

« Rien, je, euh, j'ai.. j'ai toujours été Borrélia, mais, ah, je suis quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai, comment dire, fabriqué Borrélia pour pouvoir t'approcher. »

°°°°°°

Harry était rouge de colère et ses doigts crispés sur l'accoudoir avaient commencé à menacer l'intégrité physique du fauteuil.

« Comment as tu pu faire cela, qui que tu sois? C'est stupide et cruel! N'as tu pas penser à ce que je pouvais ressentir, moi? Et qui es-tu? »

« Harry, je suis désolée. Je te jure, crois-moi, que je n'avais pas de mauvaises intentions. Les choses n'ont juste pas tourné comme je le pensais. Je n'avais pas l'intention de te blesser. »

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi avoir fait cela? Ne pouvais-tu pas venir me voir comme tu es? » demanda Harry presque en criant, ce qui fit se retourner quelques spectateurs.

« J'aurais eu beaucoup moins de chances de pouvoir t'approcher... » tenta Draco sans en vouloir trop dire.

Harry, excédé, prit un certain plaisir à insinuer perfidement :

« Je crois que j'ai compris. Tu dois être une jeune fille particulièrement hideuse – et sans morale – et tu t'es donné le droit de me tromper sur ton aspect.. »

Draco commençait à en avoir assez. Il soupira et lâcha :

« Non, pas vraiment. Ce n'est pas ça du tout. »

Sous le regard noir de Harry, il ajouta :

« Ecoute, je suis désolée, c'était stupide, je l'avoue ; et comme je ne peux rien faire pour réparer ça, il vaut mieux ne pas continuer à se disputer comme ça... »

D'autant plus que de plus en plus de personnes les regardait de travers.

« Ne pas se disputer? Je me fais scandaleusement tromper par quelqu'un qui prend une identité fausse pour essayer de me séduire, et je devrais.. »

« Non » coupa Draco « Je n'ai absolument pas fait cela dans le but de sortir avec toi ou quoique ce soit de ce genre. Je voulais juste mieux de connaître. Presque.. dans le sens scientifique du terme. »

Harry était toujours très fâché, mais à présent aussi quelque peu intrigué.

« Mais... tu m'as laissé t'embrasser et... tu n'avais pas vraiment l'air de détester! »

Draco rougit et baissa la tête.

« J'ai adoré. Mais c'est insensé! »

« Pourquoi? »

« Je.. Non.. »

Harry la regardait d'un air découragé.

« C'est vraiment dommage. Si tu ne m'avais pas fait ce coup là, je t'aurais sans doute aussi aimé.. Je n'aimais pas Borrélia que pour son beau visage.. Maintenant, tout est gâché... »

Sur ce constat désabusé, les lumières s'éteignirent pour la seconde partie. Borrélia se leva et commença à se faufiler vers la sortie.

« Attends! Où vas-tu? » demanda Harry en la retenant par le bras.

« Je m'en vais. Je ne peux pas rester là, vraiment. J'espère que tu me pardonneras un jour.. »

« Mais je ne sais même pas qui tu es! » fit remarquer Harry tandis qu'un spectateur agacé lui disait de se taire.

Borrélia hésita un instant puis répondit.

« D'accord. Retrouve-moi après le concert sous le poirier au fond du verger d'Hogwarts. »

Les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrirent dangereusement.

« QUOI? Tu es d'Hogwarts? »

« Oui », souffla-t-elle. « A toute à l'heure. »

Harry la lâcha.

Quand Borrélia passa devant une place éclairée, Harry aperçu l'ombre de son visage sur les tentures rouges. Une ombre qui lui rappelait indubitablement les traits de quelqu'un d'autre.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Niark. To be continued ;o)


	12. Chap 12

**Titre :** Au Putois Hirsute, salon de coiffure.

**Auteur :** Stupid Axolotl, l'urodèle néoténique dépigmenté

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède absolument rien. Voyez vous-même, mes poches sont vides. Et bien sûr, je ne gagne pas d'argent là-dessus. Qui voudrait acheter cela, voyons... :)

**Genre :** débile. Vraiment débile. De plus en plus débile.

**Couple :** Harry/Draco

**Résumé :** Draco travaille le samedi dans un salon de coiffure d'Hogsmeade déguisé en fille. Mais pour quoi faire ? Slash HP/DM

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Gaelle griffondor :** Voilà la suite!

**Onarluco : **Merci! J'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre.

**Lulu : **Voilà, je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre, le chapitre est en avance! Merci de comparer mes fics à des cadeaux héhé

**Vert emeraude : **c'est vrai que Harry se met toujours dans la merde, mais Draco n'est pas vraiment mieux lol, je dirais même que son cas est pire ;op

**Marine Malfoy :** héhé, tu m'a bien fait rire avec ta traduction polie de 'enfoirée'.

**Amy Keira :** Merci:)

**Galouz :**C'est pour le chapitre 13, l'épisode réunissant Draco, Harry et un poirier. Je vais même te donner un scoop, le dernier chapitre (15 ou 16eme mais j'arrête pas de rallonger mon histoire) , sera R, et réunira aussi Draco, Harry et un poirier ;o)

**Crazysnape :** pour les fins sadiques, désolée, je ne peux pas m'empêcher (en fait je ne fais pas exprès, ça vient comme ça) et puis ce vous tient en haleine au moins! ;o)

**Luffynette :** J'ai reçu tes reviews au fur et à mesure que tu lisais, genre une toutes les deux minutes, c'était très amusant.

**Her-mio-neu :** Voilà une courte version alternative du prochain chapitre juste pour toi : _Se rendant compte qu'il avait été joué, Harry se précipita au dehors du théâtre et couru vers Hogwarts. Passant le long du petit bois d'Hogsmeade, il ramassa une hache qu'avait laissé là un bûcheron. Arrivé sous le poirier, il assena un coup de hache sur la tête de Draco endormi sous l'arbre, le fendant en deux dans le sens de la longueur. Puis il le débita en petits cubes qu'il fit ensuite sécher pour en faire des dés._ Héhé. Lis quand même la vraie version, hein:)

**Britany LovArt :** heu, je sais pas s'ils emploient cette expression dans Matrix, mais 'to be continued', ça veut juste dire 'à suivre' en anglais..

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Chapitre 12 : 

_Ce chapitre est moins drôle et moins intéressant que les autres (et en plus petit!), mais il est indispensable pour recentrer l'action : j'ai lâché Hermione, Ron et Pansy d'un côté, Harry de l'autre, il faut que je rassemble mes troupes ;o)_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Pendant que Harry et Borrélia se disputaient, Hermione et Ron interrogeaient Pansy pour essayer de comprendre ce qui se passait dans la tête de Malfoy. Hermione répéta la question qu'elle avait posé juste avant que le concert ne commence :

« Mais pourquoi Malfoy a-t-il insisté pour aller au concert avec Harry? »

Pansy sembla hésiter, comme si elle se demandait s'il était judicieux de leur apprendre la vérité. Pour finir, elle se décida :

« Les filles du salon de coiffure et moi avons bien une idée, mais je ne crois pas que Weasley soit assez fort pour l'entendre. »

« Qu'est ce qu'elle raconte? Bien sûr que si! » hurla Ron, si bien qu'Hermione fut tentée de lui lancer à nouveau un sort de mutisme.

« Bon. Et bien nous pensons que Draco est amoureux de Potter. »

Heureusement pour les oreilles des spectateurs, Hermione se remis du choc créé par la déclaration de Pansy suffisement vite pour rendre Ron muet avant qu'il ne sorte de la phase de stupéfaction intense qu'avait engendré chez lui ces nouvelles. Mais à voir sa tête, on comprenait aisément ce qu'il en pensait. Néanmoins, après lui avoir intimé l'ordre de ne pas parler trop fort, elle lui rendit la voix.

Pendant ce temps, les yeux de Pansy passaient du visage interloqué de Ron à celui, beaucoup plus calme, d'Hermione. Et, tandis que Ron grommelait pour lui-même des réflexions sur la santé mentale supposée terriblement précaire de la Slytherin, celle-ci fit remarquer à Hermione qu'elle n'avait pas l'air très étonnée.

« Et bien, selon ce que Harry m'a raconté, j'avais vraiment des raisons de penser que Borrélia tenait beaucoup à lui. Je ne sais pas si Malfoy aurait pu se comporter de cette façon auprès de Harry s'il jouait simplement un rôle, mais, admettons qu'il soit bon acteur, il aurait peut-être été capable de jouer ce jeu pour l'humilier ou le faire tomber dans un piège. C'est ce que j'aurais peut-être pensé y a quelques années. Maintenant, si tu m'assures que Malfoy ne lui veut pas de mal, je dois donc admettre que son comportement envers Harry est sincère. »

« Ou tu pourrais aussi ne pas me croire... »

« A propos de quoi? Que Borrélia soit Draco? Ron s'en doutait déjà, mais je ne l'avais pas cru. Tu n'as fait que le confirmer. Que Draco ne veuille pas de mal à Harry? Tu avais l'air suffisement gênée durant toutes tes explications pour que je n'aie aucun doute sur leur véracité. Et puis, je ne suis pas Harry, je ne passe pas mon temps à croire que les Slytherins préparent des sales coups. »

« Tu es trop naïve! » rétorqua Ron.

« Tu es immature! » lui répondit Hermione.

« En tout cas » reprit-elle, « cela ne dédouane pas Malfoy. C'est cruel d'avoir fait cela à Harry. »

« Il n'a juste pas pensé aux conséquences... » tempéra Pansy.

« Il faut lui dire! Et le plus vite possible! » s'écria soudain Hermione en se levant.

Pansy la rattrapa par la manche.

« S'il te plaît, pas maintenant! Ils n'ont vraiment pas besoin de se ridiculiser en public! »

Hermione s'arrêta et Pansy reprit :

« Ecoute, tu veux protéger Harry, moi je veux protéger Draco. Ne faisons rien de déraisonnable, ou ils en pâtiront tous les deux. »

« Nan mais! Hermione, tu ne vas pas la laisser nous faire la morale! Elle trempe dans des histoires pas nettes et après.. »

« Tais-toi Ron, elle a raison » coupa sèchement Hermione.

Ledit Ron failli s'étouffer d'indignation et resta cinq secondes la bouche ouverte sans trouver rien à répliquer. Finalement il la ferma et s'assit dans un fauteuil un peu excentré, bien décidé à bouder jusqu'à la fin de la soirée. En fait, il était partagé entre l'irritation de s'être fait réprimander par Hermione et la peur d'avoir parut trop intolérant à ses yeux.

Hermione ne pu le décider à les rejoindre à l'avant quand commença la seconde partie.

°

°

°

Dès que le concert fut fini, ce fut un Harry fulminant qui arpenta le théâtre dans l'espoir de retrouver ses amis.

Il n'avait pas mis longtemps à découvrir à qui le profil de Borrélia lui avait fait penser. En temps normal, il aurait rejeté cette pensée comme stupide et improbable, mais après la conversation qu'ils avaient eu... Harry en était certain, c'était cet ignoble Malfoy qui lui avait fait cette plaisanterie abjecte! Du coup, il ne pouvait plus croire aux explications de Borrélia, il ne pouvait plus se raccrocher au fait que ce changement d'identité n'avait pas eu pour but de lui nuire. Il était bien plus furieux encore que quand il avait appris qu'il n'y avait pas de Borrélia. Toutefois, il se contraint à rester à sa place pendant toute la seconde partie pour ne pas gêner les autres spectateurs.

Mais à présent, le concert était fini et il courrait entre les rangées de sièges, aveuglé par la colère. Ce fut Hermione qui l'aperçu.

« Harry! »

Il se retourna. Hermione avançait vers lui avec Pansy à ses côtés, tandis que Ron les suivaient en traînant les pieds.

« QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAITES AVEC PARKINSON? » hurla Harry horrifié.

Hermione, étonnée par la violence de la question, prit un visage peiné.

« Désolée, Hermione » dit-il plus calmement, « je n'aurais pas dû crier. Mais il m'est arrivé quelque chose de tellement affreux ce soir... »

« Elle..Il a finit par t'en parler? » demanda timidement Pansy.

Harry devint blanc, puis passa graduellement par des tons roses, carmin, amarante, garance, lie-de-vin, rubis, incarnat, bordeaux, pour se stabiliser écarlate :

« VOUS ETES TOUS AU COURANT? » s'étrangla-t-il en regardant Hermione et Ron comme s'il s'agissait d'ennemis héréditaires contre lesquels on l'avait mis en garde dès le biberon.

« Harry, » dit calmement Hermione « nous venons d'apprendre cela... Nous ne pouvions pas t'en informer pendant le concert... Tu vois bien, dès qu'il a été terminé, on t'a cherché... »

La voix douce mais assurée d'Hermione calma Harry instantanément. Mais tandis que sa colère s'estompait, il se sentit soudainement très fatigué, très déprimé. Il se laissa choir dans un fauteuil, la tête dans les mains.

« Qu'est-ce que Parkinson vient faire là, au fait? » demanda-t-il d'une voix faible entre ses doigts.

« Heu... C'est elle qui nous a tout raconté. »

Harry releva la tête et dévisagea la slytherin, étonné, mais surtout très las.

« Pourquoi...? »

Elle s'avança un peu vers Harry :

« Parce que je pensais que Draco exagérait... Et parce que je m'inquiète pour lui... »

« Il n'a pas besoin qu'on s'inquiète pour lui » cracha Harry, « ce n'est pas lui qu'on a ridiculisé, blessé, trompé! »

« Ca n'a pas l'air d'être facile non plus pour Malfoy.. » essaya Ron avec hésitation, en jetant l'étonnement autour de lui. Cela lui coûtait, mais il se devait de ne pas perdre la considération d'Hermione.

« Ron! Qu'est ce que... » s'étonna Harry. « Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe? »

°

°

°

Onze minutes et 37 exclamations d'horreur plus tard, Harry s'était recroquevillé au fond de son siège en se demandant ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter tout cela. Mais cela empira encore quand il se rappela sa promesse :

« Et moi qui ai donné ma parole d'aller le retrouver sous le poirier! » gémit-il lamentablement.

_To be continued._


	13. Chap 13

**Titre :** Au Putois Hirsute, salon de coiffure.

**Auteur :** Stupid Axolotl, l'urodèle néoténique dépigmenté

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède absolument rien. Voyez vous-même, mes poches sont vides. Et bien sûr, je ne gagne pas d'argent là-dessus. Qui voudrait acheter cela, voyons... :)

**Genre :** débile. Vraiment débile. De plus en plus débile.

**Couple :** Harry/Draco

**Résumé :** Draco travaille le samedi dans un salon de coiffure d'Hogsmeade déguisé en fille. Mais pour quoi faire ? Slash HP/DM

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**RAR :**

**Onarluca : **Oui, Harry sera remis de façon à pouvoir passer à l'attaque (voir ci-dessous). Parce que s'ils étaient tous les deux abattus et muets, ça serait moins amusant ;o)

**Lolaboop :** J'ai bien peur qu'on ait pas de grandes promesses (ils sont déjà assez irréalistes comme ça dans cette fic) mais par contre, ne t'inquiète pas, ça se terminera bien.

**Vanilly :** Je pense que tu as reçu mon email en ce qui concerne ta review du chap 11. J'ai toujours pas bien compris ce qui s'est passé, car normalement quand FFNet n'envoie pas d'email pour les reviews, au moins elles s'affichent sur le site, mais là non.

En ce qui concerne Ron, je pense que pour le moment il fait cela à contrecoeur mais il va bien finir par s'habituer pour Harry et Draco. Par contre je ne pensais pas lui donner un rôle particulier dans cette affaire car je pense que Harry et Draco doivent se débrouiller tous seuls, c'est la seule solution. Je veux dire, tout Hogwarts aurait beau leur dire qu'ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre c'est pas pour cela qu'ils y croiraient héhé. Mais sur ta suggestion, je vais essayer de le faire intervenir un peu. Attention, ça peut être un peu OOC.. :)

Sinon, j'aime beaucoup Pansy. Tout le monde se l'imagine moche mais je suis sûre qu'elle est très jolie. J'ai commencé les dessins donc vous allez bientôt voir quelle idée je me fait d'elle.

Pour le face à face, c'est là dessous!

**Gaelle griffondor :** Merci :)

**ce'nedra :** Pour les fins, je ne fais pas exprès de vous frustrer, mais c'est vrai que comme j'écris au fur et à mesure les chapitres, j'ai tendance à m'arrêter avant de commencer une nouvelle scène sinon je sais que je suis repartie pour une heure d'écriture. C'est aussi pour cela que je fais des petits chapitres : je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, mes études me laissent peu de répit.

**Britany LovArt :** Si tu le dis ;o) Je n'ai pas vu Matrix, je suis plutôt films Art & Essai en fait :)

**Vert émeraude :** Je pense qu'on peut dire que dans cette histoire Draco et Harry font un concours de 'qui va se ficher le plus de fois dedans' lol

**Ingrid :** Merci :) Moi aussi j'imagine mal Draco en fille, je sais toujours pas pourquoi j'ai écris cette fic héhé (insanité temporaire que j'ai fait durer pour faire plaisir à mes reviewers?)

**Amy Keira :** Voilà encore un chap! Ca va vite ces temps-ci!

**Marine Malfoy :** Merci pour tes menaces, ça fait toujours chaud au coeur ;op

**Her-mio-neu :** Comme je dois rendre les persos intacts à la fin de la fic, je ne peux pas me permettre de laisser Harry taper sur Draco. De toute façon Harry est un gentleman (oui enfin bon, ça dépend ;o) En tout cas, ce n'est pas une brute épaisse)

**Slydawn :** Il va à la rencontre car il l'a promis. Le problème c'est que c'est vrai qu'il y a une petite incohérence, parce que c'est Harry qui demande la rencontre dans le chap 11. En fait, j'ai changé, car dans la première mouture, c'est Draco qui demandait la rencontre et qui faisait promettre à Harry d'y aller. Désolée pour la petite incohérence. C'est comme dans les chapitres précédents, je parle d'orchestre puis seulement d'un seul musicien lol. Je sais bien qu'il a beaucoup de mains, mais il ne peut pas être un orchestre à lui tout seul, héhé.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Note 1 : J'ai commencé les dessins! Il y en aura au moins 2, mais probablement plutôt 3 ou 4. Par contre je suis toujours à la recherche d'un scanner..._

_Note 2 : Mes partiels approchent, donc je ne garantie plus de mettre un chapitre par semaine. Peut-être, peut-être pas. Je vous le dit, que vous ne croyiez pas que j'abandonne ma fic si des fois je laisse passer deux ou trois semaines sans poster de chapitre._

_Note 3 : Il va y avoir 16 chapitres AU MINIMUM. Le dernier chapitre sera R, mais sera un 'plus', c'est à dire que l'histoire en elle-même sera finie au chapitre précédent, comme ça les gens qui n'aime pas lire les R pourront avoir aussi une vraie fin._

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Chapitre 13 :**

« Tu te rends compte, Hermione? » disait Harry à son amie tandis qu'ils retournaient à Hogwarts à pied accompagnés de Ron et de Pansy, « J'ai embrassé Malfoy! Et ce crétin s'est laissé faire! ».

Alors qu'Hermione essayait de cacher son amusement, Harry, lui, s'était arrêté et regardait fixement devant lui.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Harry? » s'enquit Ron.

« Je viens de me rappeler quelque chose... Borrélia, enfin, Malfoy... Quand il m'a dit qu'il n'était pas vraiment Borrélia, je lui ai demandé la même chose : pourquoi elle, enfin, il ; disons, cette personne, pourquoi elle s'était laissée faire. Et elle m'a dit que c'était insensé, mais qu'elle avait adoré. Nan mais tu te rends compte? Qu'est ce que je vais faire, moi? »

« Qu'est ce que ça change? » s'étonna Ron. « Bon, il est encore plus dingue que ce que l'on pensait, mais ça ne change rien à la mauvaise plaisanterie qu'il t'a fait! »

« Hm. Ca change quand même un peu la donne. Tu vois, s'il avait vraiment fait ce coup pour me ridiculiser, ç'aurait été, si ce n'est justifié, du moins compréhensible que je l'éviscère avec un transplantoir de Mme Sprout. Par contre, si cet idiot est vraiment amoureux de moi et n'a rien trouvé de moins tordu pour m'approcher, je pense que le meurtre au transplantoir est excessif... »

Hermione et Ron sourirent. Ils étaient contents d'entendre Harry plaisanter à nouveau. Pansy, elle, était un peu inquiète. Bien sûr, elle ne pensait pas qu'Harry ait réellement eu l'idée d'éliminer Draco et de barbouiller le sol des serres avec ses entrailles, mais quand même, elle imaginait que si Draco n'arrivait pas à convaincre Harry de sa sincérité, il allait passer un bien sale quart d'heure.

« Et.. euh... Qu'est ce que tu vas faire si tu te rends compte qu'il est sincère? » demanda-t-elle.

« L'exil vient à l'esprit » répondit sombrement Harry.

« Allez, arrête tes bêtises » lui dit Hermione, « ça n'est quand même pas si terrible! »

« Tu peux toujours l'ignorer! » ajouta Ron.

« Et puis au moins ça te servira à te rendre compte que ça fait plus d'un an qu'il ne nous embête plus! »

« Vous allez même peut-être devenir amis! » lança Ron d'un air aussi peu convaincu que possible.

« C'est vrai après tout, on peut comprendre que tu sois énervé de t'être fait jouer par Draco, mais il n'a pas fait exprès pour te peiner. C'était juste de la stupidité de sa part. Quel problème si Borrélia est Draco? » demanda Hermione, plus pour elle que pour obtenir une réponse de Harry.

« Il y a quelques problèmes tout de même! » s'exclama Harry.

« Lesquels? »

« Premièrement, Draco est un gars. »

« Ah bon? » plaisanta Ron. « Ces temps-ci, c'est pas évident... »

« Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire » coupa Harry sèchement.

« Mais Harry, je croyais.. » essaya Hermione, « tu sais, le Hufflepuff dont tu nous avais parlé... »

« Rien à voir! »

« Mais c'était bien un gars! »

« Ce n'était pas Malfoy, Hermione! MALFOY! Franchement, qu'est ce que vous avez dans la tête! Vous êtes tous malades! » hurla Harry.

Voyant dans quel état ils avaient mis Harry avec leurs insinuations qui n'étaient qu'a moitié sérieuses – mais leur but de l'amuser semblait avoir complètement raté – ils se turent. Ils continuèrent à marcher quelques minutes, Harry boudant quelques pas derrière eux.

Finalment, ce fut quand même lui qui reprit la parole, car ils arrivaient à Hogwarts :

« Vous croyez que c'est vraiment nécessaire que j'aille à son rendez-vous? »

« Oui. Tu le lui a dit, et de toute façon il faudra bien que vous en parliez un jour. Autant le faire maintenant, après tu seras tranquille » conseilla Hermione.

Harry soupira.

« J'y vais. Souhaitez moi bonne chance » dit-il d'une voix sinistre en bifurquant rapidement dans un chemin à gauche.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Après avoir marché quelques minutes, il arriva au verger. Le poirier était à l'extrême bord de celui-ci, un peu excentré, au milieu d'une prairie dont l'herbe grasse n'avait pas encore été endommagée par le froid.

Une silhouette se découpait au-dessous de l'arbre.

Harry se demanda une dernière fois s'il devait y aller, avant d'avancer d'un pas décidé vers le poirier. Dès qu'il fut assez près, il se rendit compte que Draco le fixait avec une inquiétude visible. Harry avait retrouvé son calme en traversant Hogwarts. Mais en revoyant Draco, sa colère lui revint en une seconde. Toutefois, il essaya de rester maître de lui-même. Il fit encore quelque pas pour se retrouver debout en face du slytherin.

« Malfoy, je te hais » siffla-t-il, et après une seconde de silence, il ajouta « et je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter. Tu as quelque chose à me dire? Sinon, je m'en vais. Je n'ai pas que cela à faire. »

Draco resta silencieux, si bien que Harry s'apprêtait à s'en aller quand la voix de l'autre l'arrêta.

« Attends Harry! »

« _Harry?_ » souligna celui-là avec mépris.

« Je t'appelle comme cela depuis des mois et tu n'as jamais rien dit »

« Oui, mais dois-je te rappeler que c'était parce que tu te faisais passer pour une adorable, sympathique, intelligente jeune fille? » cracha Harry.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolé » nota Draco.

« A ce moment là, je pouvais à la rigueur accepter tes excuses parce que je ne savais pas que c'était toi! »

« Et pourquoi tu n'acceptes pas les miennes? »

Harry ne répondit pas, se contentant de le regarder d'un air mauvais.

« Tu devrais pourtant les accepter plus volontiers, » expliqua-t-il à voix basse « parce que je n'ai pas souvent fait d'excuses à qui que ce soit.. »

Harry essayait de poser ses yeux n'importe où si ce n'est sur Draco. Le fait que celui-ci lui octroie des excuses inhabituelles pour lui venait de lui rappeler le principal problème. Il décida qu'il lui fallait en savoir plus.

« Pourquoi as-tu fais cela? »

Draco resta muet.

« Si tu savais ce que Pansy raconte pour expliquer ton comportement, tu te dépêcherais de me dire la vérité pour apporter un démenti... »

« Tu as parlé à Pansy? » s'étonna Draco.

« Oui. Tu peux être sûr que si je n'avais pas été au courant avant de te voir là il y a cinq minutes, tu serais en train de mourir d'en d'atroces souffrances. »

« Je pensais juste que tu t'en était douté... »

« Je m'en étais aussi douté. Mais je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Puis à la fin du concert, je suis tombée sur Hermione et Ron qui étaient avec Pansy. Elle leur avait tout raconté. »

Harry s'arrêta en voyant l'air furieux de Draco.

« Au contraire, tu vas devoir la remercier. Je te rappelle que c'est grâce à elle que tes tripes ne serviront pas d'engrais au poirier. Bref, Pansy nous a expliqué que tu étais Borrélia, mais on a mal compris ses motifs de nous le dire. Et encore moins ce qui t'as poussé à faire ça. C'est pour cela que je voudrais ta version. Tu me demandes d'accepter tes excuses. Je peux toujours essayer. Mais certainement pas si tu refuses de me dire pourquoi tu m'as fait ça.»

« Tu ne t'en doutes pas? »

« Moi, je pense que c'était tout à fait gratuit. Tu n'as jamais laissé passer une occasion de me ridiculiser, dans le passé. »

« Mais plus depuis des mois, » lui fit remarquer Draco. « Je te jure que ce n'est pas ça, mais.. »

« Pansy dit que tu es amoureux de moi » coupa Harry subitement.

Les yeux de Draco s'ouvrirent dangereusement. Il recula et prit appui contre le poirier sans dire un mot.

Harry attendit quelque secondes sa réponse puis dit doucement :

« Elle délire, n'est-ce pas? »

Draco resta muet.

« Non? »

Il pressa son dos contre l'arbre comme s'il voyait s'y fondre puis répondit finalement, presque inaudiblement :

« Non. Définitivement pas. »

Harry sentit quelque chose qui ressemblait bien à de la panique s'abattre sur lui.

« 'Non, Pansy ne délire pas' ou 'non, je ne suis pas amoureux de toi' » demanda-t-il.

L'intéressé ne semblait plus disposé à répondre. Et Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était aussi stressé. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, il n'avait pas à se sentir concerné. Il voulait juste savoir la vérité, et puis il oublierait bien vite cette histoire.

La voix de Draco le fit sortir de ses pensées.

« Non, Pansy ne délire pas... »

_to be continued niak niak (cette fois-ci j'ai fait exprès, parce que vous me demandez toujours si je fais exprès ou non. Cette fois-ci c'est OUI ;o)_


	14. Chap 14

**Titre :** Au Putois Hirsute, salon de coiffure.

**Auteur :** Stupid Axolotl, l'urodèle néoténique dépigmenté

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède absolument rien. Voyez vous-même, mes poches sont vides. Et bien sûr, je ne gagne pas d'argent là-dessus. Qui voudrait acheter cela, voyons... :)

**Genre :** débile. Vraiment débile. De plus en plus débile.

**Couple :** Harry/Draco

**Résumé :** Draco travaille le samedi dans un salon de coiffure d'Hogsmeade déguisé en fille. Mais pour quoi faire ? Slash HP/DM

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Me voilà de retour! Avec un chapitre et, dans ma bio, des liens pour trois dessins (très mal scannés, les parties claires ne passent pas, les contrastes sont exagérés (arghh, les nez, les nez, quelle catastrophe! Lol) mais j'avais rien d'autre à ma disposition). Les dessins étaient prêts depuis longtemps, mais je n'ai plus de connexion internet (ah, ces déménagements, ces lignes téléphoniques à remettre en marche... J'habite Angers maintenant – Lyon puis Rennes puis Angers, ça rapetisse! Si je continue comme ça, dans quelques années j'habiterais à la campagne _;op_ ). Sinon, j'ai fini mes partiels (ça a été moyen je pense, mais je suis TRES mauvaise pour faire des prédictions pour les notes. Au premier semestre, j'ai eu 3 points de plus que ce que j'attendais! Espérons que ce soit la même chose pour ce semestre...). Et j'ai commencé mon stage en phytopathologie, mais bon, pour le moment j'ai surtout fait de la biologie moléculaire – beurk__! En tout cas, si vous avez des champs de haricots malades, ça m'intéresse _;oD

PS : La réponse aux reviews sera dans le chapitre suivant.

CHAPITRE 14 :

Les légumineuses, sources importantes de protéines, mais aussi de vitamines, jouent un rôle essentiel dans l'alimentation humaine. C'est le cas en particulier du haricot commun (_Phaseolus vulgaris_), l'un des légumes les plus importants dans le monde de par sa valeur commerciale et l'étendue des surfaces dédiées à sa culture, qui s'ajoutent à sa valeur nutritive élevée. _Oops c'est vrai, c'est pas mon rapport de stage sur le harrycot que vous voulez, mais le chapitre 14... le voilà!_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_« Non, Pansy ne délire pas... »_

Harry resta sans voix pendant quelques secondes.

« Je ne sais pas quoi te dire... » finit-il par murmurer, très gêné et ne savant comment réagir.

Draco leva finalement les yeux vers lui et lui lança un regard décidément reconnaissant. Il s'attendait probablement à plus de difficultés. Puis il se décolla brusquement de son arbre rassurant et s'éloigna rapidement sans se retourner.

°°°°°

Harry le regarda s'éloigner. Puis il alla s'asseoir contre l'arbre que Draco venait de quitter. Il faisait frais. Le verger, abondamment éclairé par la lune, s'obombrait parfois lorsqu'un nuage passait devant celle-ci. Tout était calme et Harry se sentait bien. Oui, il était serein, malgré tout ce qui s'était passé pendant cette soirée surréaliste.

Tout en écoutant un hibou périodique lancer ses yiiaaaarkkk! nonchalants toutes les 12 080 522 000 002 picosecondes, Harry profitait de la fraîcheur délassante de la nuit.

S'il s'était posé la question, il aurait trouvé cela bien étrange d'être aussi calme, aussi reposé. La nuit avançait, il était à présent une heure où habituellement, il aurait commencé à être somnolent.

De plus, il avait assisté à ce concert, été surpris par des révélations particulièrement désagréables, bref, ce n'était pas vraiment, a priori, les conditions rêvées pour passer une fin de soirée calme. Mais la nature était tellement apaisante, dans ce verger! Le dos incrusté dans l'écorce du poirier, la tête rejetée en arrière, il observait les étoiles qu'il pouvait apercevoir, affaiblies dans leur éclat par la pleine lune, à travers les branchages dichotomiques de l'arbre qui s'élançaient dans le ciel tout autour de lui.

Le hibou se tut quelques secondes, pour reprendre de plus belle à une fréquence plus élevée, qu'Harry évalua très grossièrement à un cri toutes les 7 291 663 100 674 ps. Le rapace avait aperçu un campagnol décapode boréal et prit son envol lourdement, dans un vaste bruit de plumes feutré par l'obscurité. Harry put voir le rongeur s'enfuir de toute la force de ses dix pattes. Sans résultat. Le tas de plumes fondit sur lui et le saisit dans ses serres, lui faisant pousser un cri indigné suraigu. Harry fut soulagé d'être trop loin pour apercevoir le rongeur disparaître dans le bec de l'oiseau.

Le ciel découvert rendait la nuit froide. Harry commençait à frissonner. Il décida, non sans regret, à rentrer à Hogwarts. Il regarda sa montre. Il était presque une heure du matin. Il n'avait pas imaginé avoir passé autant de temps dans ce verger. Il se sentait léger, presque heureux, et pas le moins du monde fatigué.

Il rentra néanmoins, conscient qu'il ne pouvait rester toute la nuit dehors.

°°°°°°

A peine arrivé dans le dortoir, il fut interpellé par un Ron vaguement inquiet et surtout très curieux.

« Te voilà! Mais qu'est ce que tu as fait pendant tout ce temps? Je commençais à me le demander! J'étais sur le point d'en avertir Hermione! »

« Tu sais, tu n'as pas besoin de ce genre de prétexte pour aller voir Hermione en pleine nuit.. » plaisanta Harry.

Ron leva un sourcil ennuyé.

« Tu t'es disputé tout ce temps avec Malfoy? »

« Non. Je rêvassais dans le jardin. Et je ne me suis pas disputé avec Malfoy. »

« Comment? Tu n'as pas essayé de lui faire payer ce qu'il t'a fait? »

Harry poussa un soupir désabusé.

« Non. Ca n'en valait pas la peine. Je préfère oublier tout cela. »

Ron ne comprenait pas, et cela se voyait : il arborait une mimique perplexe particulièrement amusante.

« Bah, tu fais comme tu veux.. » finit par estimer Ron, « mais quand même, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu laisses passer cela. »

« Tout à l'heure, tu disais des choses délirantes du genre que Malfoy et moi pourrions être amis » ricana Harry.

« Oui, parce qu'il y avait Hermione » admit Ron timidement.

Harry sourit largement.

« Je te rappelle que je suis à présent hors-jeu pour le concours du Gryffindor le plus gauche dans ses relations amoureuses, alors tu ferais bien de prendre un peu plus d'initiatives avec Hermione.. »

« Je préférerais avoir ta concurrence, et pas seulement pour le concours. Je suis désolé Harry.. Pour tout ce qui est arrivé.. Même si tu as choisi de ne pas te venger de Malfoy, tu dois être attristé d'avoir perdu Borrélia.. »

Harry resta muet pendant quelque secondes.

« Pour l'instant, je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas encore vraiment réalisé. Ce qui m'est arrivé est tellement étrange.. Apprendre que quelqu'un qu'on connaît depuis des semaines n'existe pas.. Apprendre que Malfoy m'aime.. »

« Il te l'a dit? »

« Oui. »

Ron n'en revenait pas! Il avait pensé jusqu'à là que c'était une idée débile de filles en manque de distractions. Il se rendit compte qu'il devait faire une drôle de tête car Harry arborait un petit sourire moqueur.

« Et bien, ça n'a pas l'air de te traumatiser! » fit remarquer Ron à son ami. « Il y aurait pourtant de quoi! »

« Il ne faut pas exagérer, ça n'est pas si terrible. Gênant, ça, oui. Flatteur, aussi.. »

« FLATTEUR? » s'étrangla Ron.

« Bien sûr. Malfoy est intelligent, populaire... et plutôt séduisant » ajouta Harry surtout parce que Ron avait déjà commencé à pâlir à l'énoncé des deux premiers adjectifs.

« Tu ne vas quand même pas me dire qu'il te plaît? » demanda Ron d'un ton inquiet.

Harry éclata de rire.

« Non! Ne t'inquiète pas! Même si j'aurai aimé à te le faire croire pour voir ta tête! »

Ron s'enfonça dans son lit et fit mine de bouder. Harry lui sourit affectueusement et se leva pour aller rejoindre son propre lit.

°°°°°

°°°°°

°°°°°

Le lendemain, Harry allait nettement moins bien. C'était dimanche, il était tard, et au réveil, il était seul dans son dortoir. Il n'avait pas entendu les autres sortir. Ses souvenirs de la veille étaient confus, mais lui laissaient une impression vaguement déprimante. Puis tout lui revint, des révélations de Malfoy à la soirée passée dans le verger. A présent, il lui semblait presque impossible d'avoir pu être si serein la veille au soir.

Il était fatigué, déprimé et incrédule.

Il se leva en traînant les pieds et sans prendre la peine d'ouvrir tout à fait les yeux.

°°°°°°

Un quart d'heure plus tard, un Harry guère plus combatif entrait dans la grande salle en cherchant des yeux ses amis. Ils n'y étaient pas, ce à quoi il s'attendait étant donnée l'heure. Il les suspectait plutôt d'être dehors à cueillir des champignons, la mycologie étant la nouvelle coqueluche d'Hermione. Ron trouvait cela beaucoup plus intéressant que sa passion précédente pour l'art sorcier lusitano-slave, et il l'accompagnait volontiers dans ses cueillettes.

Il s'apprêtait à sortir pour vérifier son intuition quand il fut harponné par Pansy qui entrait.

« Harry, je peux te parler? »

Harry soupira d'exaspération.

« Vraiment, Pansy, ça n'est pas le moment. Plus tard s'il-te-plaît. »

Sans attendre sa réponse, il sortit, lui fermant la porte au nez.

°°°°°°°°

Dehors, Harry repéra rapidement ses amis accroupis au pied d'un chêne-sapin, qui commençait à perdre ses feuilles lobées au profit d'aiguilles persistantes. Ils examinaient un groupe de champignons dont le bleu-vert chimique et l'aspect gluant et élastique lui rappelait certains bonbons moldus.

« Comment s'appelle t-il? » demanda-t-il en s'approchant.

« Ah! Salut Harry! » s'exclama Hermione, tandis que Ron lui faisait écho, « ce sont des _Mucoglauca viride_! Il paraît qu'on les utilise comme colorant » ajouta-t-elle en remuant la chose abjecte sous le nez de Harry qui se promit de ne plus jamais manger de bonbons.

« Imagine une bataille avec ça.. » rêvait Ron qui venait de voir que les doigts d'Hermione qui tenaient le champignon étaient devenus tous bleus. « J'ai bien envie d'en envoyer un à la figure de Malfoy! »

« Ron! » protesta Hermione en lui lançant un regard indigné.

« Ben quoi? C'est pas bien méchant quand même! » répliqua Ron, qui ne put s'empêcher de joindre à sa parole une démonstration, mais n'osant atteindre Hermione, ce fut Harry qui fut la cible du lancer de champignons visqueux. Ruisselant de spumosité azurine, il prépara ses représailles en attrapant à pleines mains plusieurs autres cryptogames gluants. Hermione, qui avait tenté de s'interposer, les reçut en plein visage. Le champignons s'écrasèrent copieusement et commencèrent à couler le long de son menton. Elle se demandait si elle devait protester contre l'immaturité de ses amis ou bien plutôt les imiter, mais ce fut rapidement tranché lorsque Ron s'y mis également et lui envoya quelques _Mucoglauca _bien mûres. Sans réfléchir, elle arracha des champignons à tour de bras, en remplit le bas de son pull retroussé, se rua sur Ron et l'atteint sur le côté de la tête avec le premier champignon. Celui-ci essaya de la maîtriser et surtout, de lui faire perdre ses munitions en tirant sur le pull. Hermione protesta vivement et en profita pour lui écraser un champignon sur la joue, puis elle éclata de rire.

« Si tu te voyais, mon pauvre Ron! »

« Tu n'es pas mal non plus, tu as des mèches bleues et tes cheveux dégoulinent! »

Alors qu'Hermione puisait dans sa réserve de champignon pour se venger, Ron l'en empêcha en lui attrapant les poignets. Ils se retrouvèrent les doigts entrecroisés, doigts bleuâtres entre lesquels de fines membranes muqueuses se formaient au moindre mouvement. Ils se regardaient, et à ce moment, faisaient complètement abstraction de la couleur bleue qui marbrait leurs visages.

Le côté comique de la situation – les gouttelettes bleues qui laissaient de longues traînées colorées sur le visage d'Hermione, leurs mains enlacées collées l'une à l'autre par la glu fongique – tout cela détendit Ron qui eut ainsi le courage de faire un geste vers Hermione. Oui, mais lequel? Il était en train de se demander ce que l'on pouvait bien faire d'une fille intégralement couverte de substances repoussantes lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il restait un petit coin de peau propre en haut de la joue droite. Son amie intercepta son regard et lui sourit. Il ne lui resta plus qu'a s'approcher doucement et a déposer un timide baiser sur la joue indemne de champignon.

°°°°°

Un peu plus loin, Harry les regardait en souriant. Il était content pour eux, et, comble de la félicité, il avait échappé aux questions d'Hermione sur son rendez-vous nocturne.

_To be continued... N'oubliez pas d'aller voir les dessins dans ma bio!_

Ps : bon, c'était un chapitre un peu bizarre mais il fallait que je me remette dans le bain (le bain de viscosités fongiques, bien sûr! Lol)


	15. Chap 15

**Titre :** Au Putois Hirsute, salon de coiffure.

**Auteur :** Stupid Axolotl, l'urodèle néoténique dépigmenté

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède absolument rien. Voyez vous-même, mes poches sont vides. Et bien sûr, je ne gagne pas d'argent là-dessus. Qui voudrait acheter cela, voyons... :)

**Genre :** débile. Vraiment débile. De plus en plus débile.

**Couple :** Harry/Draco

**Résumé :** Draco travaille le samedi dans un salon de coiffure d'Hogsmeade déguisé en fille. Mais pour quoi faire ? Slash HP/DM

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**RAR chap 13 et 14**

**Onarluca :** Mais non je ne suis pas sadique, c'est juste une impression! ;op Les dessins devraient marcher maintenant!

**Her-mio-neu :** Merci pour tes compliments sur mon écriture! Et non, on n'éviscère pas l'auteur, c'est TRES malpoli! J'ai horreur de devoir ressusciter à la hâte! Héhé

**Gaelle Gryffondor : **merci!

**Vert émeraude :** Moi aussi j'aimerais bien Draco ou Harry comme cadeau (les deux ça serait encore mieux) mais malheureusement, les connaissances actuelles en biologie sont insuffisantes ;o)

**Vanilly :** Oui, le Malfoy est un nouveau genre, qui me semble très intéressant bien qu'un peu compliqué à comprendre. Mais je tenterais volontiers l'expérience ;op

Encore merci pour la mise en ligne de la fic et des dessins (j'ai vu que tu as même mis une petite intro avant les dessins, tu es adorable:)

Oui, je fais un stage sur le haricot. Plus précisément, mon stage consiste à étudier une des phases de la maladie du haricot causée par une bactérie du genre _Xanthomonas_. C'est très intéressant, même si à première vue ça peut paraître un peu ennuyeux (mais c'est mon trip les bactéries phytopathogènes héhé).

J'ai aussi été très émue par tes bisous ruisselants de spumosité azurine. Quelle attention délicate:)

**Lolaboop : **Ne t'inquiète pas, ils seront ensembles! Je ne sais pas qui aura le trophée, je n'ai pas prévu d'en reparler, mais on verra!

**Galouz :** je HAIS quand les alertes ne marchent pas!

**Siuki :** je vais essayer d'être moins sadique à l'avenir. _Essayer_. Héhé

**Flubb :** Ah, toi, tu m'as bien fait rire avec ton oeil torve et ton regard lubrique héhé, j'ai bien aimé l'expression, d'autant plus que ma fic est toute gentille, toute G (ou K maintenant). Merci pour tes commentaires si positifs. (en Histoire, moi, aux temps lointains de mon lycée, je perçais des quarts de dollar avec mon couteau suisse. On fait ce qu'on peut pour se distraire lol)

**Amy Keira :** arf, désolée, la suite n'a PAS été rapide :(

**Dawn456, Snif-Snif, Brunette, Bé moi, Antifossblonde, Ba je c pô koi :** Merci, mais je dois dire que je ne comprends pas le langage texto (je suis une vieille et je suis très réac sur le langage héhé)

**Jessy :** oui, je crois que Draco et Harry vont mettre du temps à se remettre de tout ça..

**Ce'nedra :** Le meurtre au transplantoir m'est venu comme ça. Je suis dans la biologie végétale, c'est mon truc les transplantoirs j'imagine.

**Timi Turner :** Il reste 3 chapitres : celui-ci, le chapitre final et un épilogue R (ou M) pour ceux qui veulent le lire.

**Britany LovArt :** je n'ai rien compris pour le chap 13. Sinon, moi aussi j'aime manger des champignons, mais pas les verts élastiques héhé.

**Marine Malfoy :** J'admire ta maîtrise de toi-même. Bien. Pas taper. Pas insulter les auteurs, même s'ils sont sadiques.

**Slydown :** Merci. Voici la suite!

**Demoniac cat's :** Je poste des chapitres courts car j'ai peu de temps pour écrire (études très prenantes et en plus pour le moment je suis en stage), donc je préfère mettre de petits chapitres relativement souvent plutôt que des longs chapitres mais très espacés dans le temps.

**Griselle : **C'est vrai que Draco est mielleux. L'idée est presque de le rendre ridicule en fait. Au départ cette fic était vraiment une bouffée délirante ;o) et même que je l'ai finalement menée à une fic à chapitre, j'ai du mal, comme tu peux le voir, à rendre aux personnages leur sérieux héhé. Sinon, je suis contente que ça te plaise car j'aime beaucoup ta fic!

**Mouha : **héhé, lequel des deux est Roméo à ton avis? Harry logiquement, mais bon..

**Sahada :** J'ai peut-être abusé avec les surnoms, mais si ça n'est pas déroutant, tout va bien:)

**Goldhedwige :** J'ai été très contente de ta review. Ca m'a fait plaisir que tu aimes la façon dont j'écris. J'aime bien prendre mon temps à l'écrit. Je pense que c'est important, que cela montre que l'on respecte ses lecteurs. Et puis, un bon scénario peut mener à une fic illisible si on ne fait pas un minimum attention au style, mais on dirait que certaines personnes ne s'en rendent plus compte et arrivent à apprécier des fics très mal écrites. Ca fait très plaisir de voir que toi ( ainsi que beaucoup de mes lecteurs apparemment, ce qui est très plaisant), tu fais attention à cela. Merci:)

**Tama :** merci, la suite est servie! Toute chaude, accompagnée de Cointreau (à consommer avec modération) car je suis à Angers et je ne connais pas d'autres spécialités héhé.

**Rubymoon :** merci. Oui, je suis un peu obsédée par la biologie, j'espère que ça gêne pas trop les lecteurs.

**Marine Malfoy : **Contente que la bataille t'aie plu.

**Fourmilu :** Voici la suite!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Chapitre 15

_Les liens pour les dessins marchent à présent! Allez jeter un oeil, mais ramassez-le en sortant, sinon ça devient rapidement collant et gluant ;o)_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

« Il m'évite, c'est certain! » s'exclama Draco en proie à une inhabituelle agitation. « Et en plus, à présent, il t'envoie la porte dans la figure! »

Pansy essaya de dédramatiser.

« C'est ma faute, j'aurais du voir qu'il faisait une drôle de tête avant de l'aborder. »

« Il n'a pas l'air si mal en point pourtant » soupira Draco. Depuis les buissons où ils s'étaient cachés, les deux Slytherins pouvaient apercevoir les trois Gryffindors se bagarrer joyeusement à coup de champignons.

« A mon avis, » reprit Draco, « il n'avait simplement pas envie de te voir car il se doutait que c'était pour lui parler de moi. C'est fini, j'ai loupé ma chance et cet abruti ne fera plus jamais attention à moi. »

« Ta chance de quoi? » s'enquit Pansy avec un petit air ironique.

« Oh, tu sais bien.. » répondit-il, agacé.

« Mais pas du tout! Tu refuses de me faire part de tes motivations depuis le début! Je crois assez peu à tes 'je voulais mieux le connaître', ou alors, c'est peut-être que ton but ultime est de le disséquer, ou bien de le mesurer dans tous les sens à la manière d'un écologue. »

« La deuxième proposition me plaît assez.. » murmura rêveusement son interlocuteur.

« Bref, qu'est ce que tu lui veux, à Harry? » demanda Pansy qui le savait parfaitement mais tenait à l'entendre de la bouche de son ami.

« Ce que je lui veux? Ce que je lui veux? Je le veux lui, voyons! »

« Ha! » s'exclama triomphalement la jeune fille.

« Oui, c'est bon, je n'ai pas besoin en plus qu'on se paye ma tête! » ronchonna Draco en faisant mine de partir.

« Mais non, mais non, » lui répondit-elle d'une voix calme, « est-ce mon genre de me moquer de mon petit Draco? »

« OUI! C'est ce que tu es en train de faire à l'instant même! »

« Mais avoue que c'est amusant! »

« Non. C'est déprimant » déclara-t-il d'une voix sinistre, ce qui eut pour effet de faire éclater de rire Pansy.

« Bah, ne t'inquiètes pas, on va le faire revenir ton Harry..! »

« Je ne veux même pas entendre ce que tu as comme idée. »

« Pour l'instant, aucune, mais ça ne saurait tarder. »

« Tu as bien vu qu'il n'a même pas accepté de te parler! »

« C'est vrai, » dut-elle admettre, « mais il m'a dit 'plus tard'. Il n'a pas complètement fermé le dialogue. »

« Oui, et bien, si ça ne va pas plus vite que ça, on peut imaginer que la prochaine conversation digne de ce nom que j'aurai avec lui prendra place dans une maison de retraite! »

« Tu exagères! Ca ne date que d'hier soir! Et parle plus bas, on va se faire repérer! »

Trop tard! Harry, qui s'était discrètement éloigné de ses amis pour les laisser seuls, s'avançait à grands pas vers le buisson qui camouflait les Slytherins. Quand il les aperçut, il était presque arrivé à leur niveau. Après un demi-tour d'une virtuosité impressionnante, il s'éloigna dans la direction opposée.

« Tu as vu ça? On dirait qu'il a vu Voldemort en costume de soubrette(1) ou quelque chose comme ça! Je suis à ce point effrayant? » s'inquiéta Draco.

« Attends! » lui intima Pansy, sans daigner réagir à son commentaire qu'elle jugeait stupide. Au lieu de cela, elle se redressa, épousseta sa jupe à laquelle de nombreuses feuilles mordorées avaient adhéré, et se lança à la poursuite de Harry. Elle n'eut pas de mal à le rejoindre, parce qu'après s'être un peu éloigné des buissons slytherineux, celui-ci avait repris un rythme de promenade et marchait à présent lentement en prenant le temps d'inspecter les troncs des arbres à la recherche de myxomycètes.

« Harry? »

Le sus-nommé se retourna de mauvaise grâce, car il avait reconnu la voix de Pansy.

« Oui? »

« Je peux te parler maintenant? »

« S'il le faut.. »

« .. »

« Écoute, Parkinson, j'ai pas que cela à faire! Qu'est ce que tu me veux? »

« Je ne sais pas quoi te dire! » s'énerva Pansy « car c'est Draco qui devrait te parler, mais il ne veut pas! Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je viens faire dans cette affaire! » finit-elle avec humeur.

Cette fois, Harry la regarda d'un air amusé.

« J'y suis pour rien » dit-il d'un ton malicieux, « je crois que c'est plutôt avec Malfoy que tu aurais besoin d'une bonne discussion. »

« Draco est insupportable depuis hier soir! Et si encore ça n'était que pour un jour! Mais l'idée de le supporter dans cet état pendant je ne sais combien de temps me donne presque envie de changer d'école » admit Pansy d'un ton désabusé.

« Bah, il va finir par oublier.. » essaya avec espoir Harry, qui était très mal à l'aise dès qu'on abordait ce sujet.

« Je ne suis pas si sûre » modéra Pansy avec une moue dubitative, « à mon avis, il risque de rester insupportable comme ça longtemps, sauf si.. »

« Sauf si? »

« Sauf si tu te décides à lui déclarer ton absolu et impérissable amour pour lui. »

Harry balança quelques picosecondes entre l'indignation et l'hilarité, mais finalement, cette dernière l'emporta : il éclata de rire comme s'il n'avait jamais entendu une plaisanterie si amusante, et fut suivi par Pansy que l'allégresse du Gryffindor avait atteinte.

Les quelques étudiants passant à proximité purent apercevoir l'étrange spectacle donné par Harry, en larmes tant il avait ri, au bras duquel était pendue Pansy, en plein milieu d'une crise de fou-rire. Après s'être un peu calmé, Harry reprit la parole.

« Sérieusement, il faut trouver autre chose.. »

Pansy s'essuyait les yeux et avait bien du mal à retrouver son calme.

« Dommage, ma méthode aurait été très rapide » dit-elle en faisant semblant de bouder.

« Mais complètement inapplicable. »

« Pourquoi tant que ça, d'ailleurs? Tu aimais Borrélia n'est-ce pas? Borrélia n'a pas été créée par Draco, elle ETAIT Draco. Tout ce que tu aimais en elle, tu peux le retrouver en lui. »

« Ca n'a rien à voir! » s'énerva Harry. « C'est déjà assez troublant pour moi comme ça, pourquoi faut-il que tout le monde en rajoute? »

« Qu'est ce que tu entends par 'ça n'a rien à voir'? Tu veux dire que les qualités que tu appréciais chez Borrélia ne te semblent pas appréciables chez un garçon? »

« Nan, ce n'est pas ça... En fait, » ajouta-t-il après réflexion, « je crois bien que n'importe quelle qualité devient un défaut chez Malfoy. »

Pansy soupira. « Je crois que c'est fichu pour la méthode 1.. Voyons la suivante.. »

« Perdre Malfoy dans la Forêt Interdite? »

« Harry! » réprimanda Pansy, outrée.

« Attention, quand tu fais ça, tu me fais penser à Hermione » répliqua celui-ci moqueusement.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry se sauvait à toute vitesse dans les allées, suivi de Pansy qui hurlait des menaces de mort tout en s'étranglant de rire.

_°°°°°°°°°°_

(1) Normalement, avec moi, c'est le pauvre Rufus Wainwright qui s'y colle, mais faut bien changer un peu ;op

_°°°°°°°°°°_

_To be continued_

Petit chapitre, mais comme j'ai pas livré grand chose ces temps-ci...

C'est pas gagné pour Draco, hein? Avec Pansy, ça a l'air de mieux marcher, mais je vous rassure, c'est bien un Draco/Harry et pas un Harry/Pansy hehe


	16. Chap 16

**Titre :** Au Putois Hirsute, salon de coiffure.

**Auteur :** Stupid Axolotl, l'urodèle néoténique dépigmenté

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède absolument rien. Voyez vous-même, mes poches sont vides. Et bien sûr, je ne gagne pas d'argent là-dessus. Qui voudrait acheter cela, voyons... :)

**Genre :** débile. Vraiment débile. De plus en plus débile.

**Couple :** Harry/Draco

**Résumé :** Draco travaille le samedi dans un salon de coiffure d'Hogsmeade déguisé en fille. Mais pour quoi faire ? Slash HP/DM

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**RAR chap 15 :**

**Griselle :** Oui, je devrais peut-être indiquer que les perso sont OOC pour ne pas que certains puristes meurent de crises cardiaques :) En tout cas, moi, je m'amuse bien avec les différents persos. Je m'amuserai sans doute moins quand ils se ligueront pour me faire payer ce que je leur ai fait!

**Onarluca :** Merci! J'espère que les 3 (ou 5, ou 10, ou 73224) chapitres restants te plairont aussi.

**Britany LovArt :** J'avais rajouté un commentaire disant qu'avec moi, c'était plus habituellement le pauvre Rufus Wainwright qui se retrouvait en soubrette, mais FFnet me l'a sucré (le commentaire, pas Rufus ;oD)

**Amy Keira : **Voilà le nouveau chap!

**Sahada : **désolée, aucun plumard n'est prévu. Un poirier à la place ;op

**Her-mio-neu :** Lol! Je n'avais pas pensé à la préservation de la biodiversité en voulant perdre Draco! Mais tu as raison ce serait sûrement néfaste ;op

**Slydown :** oui, la pauvre Pansy quand même... Ca ne se dit pas des choses pareilles!

**Lolaboop :** Pansy a beaucoup d'imagination, mais ses idées ne marchent pas héhé

**Mione-90 : **Si tu trouves ma fic drôle c'est bien, car c'est vraiment sa seule raison d'être!

**Siuki, Kitycat et Vanilly : **oui, c'est bien un Harry/Draco, arrêtez de vous inquiéter lol. D'ailleurs, je vais vous confier quelque chose, je n'écrirai jamais quoi que ce soit avec un couple hétéro (bon, à part deux trois allusions super rapides comme ici le Ron/Hermione) car, euh, et bien, est ce que je peux dire ça, lol, je trouve les couples hétéro un peu repoussants lol! Le pire c'est que je suis bi donc je ne devrais pas faire de différence mais bref.. avec moi vous aurez jamais d'histoires sur des couples hétéro, voilà! ;op

**Vanilly :** Tu peux encore ne pas en croire tes yeux, voilà un nouveau chapitre! Pour un Harry/Pansy, voir ci-dessus. Mais j'aime bien Pansy, alors j'écrirai sûrement une fic où elle sera un des personnages principaux. En tout cas si je la case avec quelqu'un ce serait plutôt avec Hermione, mais dans cette fic elle n'est pas disponible. Bon il reste les trois bactéries, mais bon faut pas abuser non plus ;op. Pour le costume de soubrette.. c'est une de mes private jokes (et un de mes fantasmes diraient certaines méchantes langues lol), mais en même temps avec Voldemort ça fait un peu peur quand même.. :) Sinon, je ne donne pas de piste sur Harry, car j'ai aucune idée de ce qui va se passer ;op Mais disons que je trouverais ça assez peu crédible que Harry se jette comme ça dans les bras de Draco, tout de suite.

**Lilabeth :** Tu me fais plaisir :) On rencontre pas tous les jours des gens que les références aux myxomycètes rendent hystériques ;o) Pour le lapsus.. je veux bien tester ;op

**vert émeraude :** Encore un peu de patience! Je te promets que Harry et Draco seront ensembles avant le chapitre 4522 (qui, à raison d'un chapitre par quinzaine, sera publié vers l'an 2190 :)

**Timi Turner :** je fais ce que je peux pour l'écriture et la publication. Je suis en Master de Biologie et pour le moment en stage recherche, alors mes heures libres se comptent sur les ventouses d'un tentacule, enfin, sur les doigts d'une main je veux dire.

**Jessy, Fourmilu :** ça va avancer! Doucement, mais sûrement.

**Goldhedwige :** Je pense que dans peu de temps, Harry et Draco expérimenteront une autre façon d'aborder la jovialité inter-maisons ;op

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Le chapitre 16 que tout le monde attend (ou n'attendait plus, vu le délai) lol! (Je rappelle qu'attendre mes chapitres est une preuve indiscutable de troubles mentaux nécessitant dans 93 des cas une hospitalisation rapide aux urgences psychiatriques.)_

_Je devrais voir plus de temps pour écrire maintenant, je suis toujours en stage mais j'ai fini la fac (ça valait le coup de ne faire que bosser, je suis arrivée seconde de mon Master, et première pour mon rapport de stage:) :)_

L'automne passa, ayant fourni le nombre réglementaire de parties de cueillette de champignons. Désormais inutile, il laissa place à un hiver rigoureux, inhabituellement froid et neigeux, qui fit la joie des étudiants d'Hogwarts – ils pouvaient rester au chaud toute la journée et ne sortir que pour profiter du froid manteau cotonneux – mais pas des divers phytoparasites, qui n'avaient pas cette alternative et mouraient par milliers tous les jours, insuffisamment protégés des intempéries dans leurs quartiers d'hiver. Les rosiers allaient pouvoir passer un printemps tranquille sans trop avoir à redouter d'attaques de pucerons, et les pieds de haricots ne seraient probablement pas trop endommagés par la graisse commune (1).

A vrai dire, Draco était à ce moment loin de penser à la santé des plantes du parc. Emmitouflé dans une épaisse cape de laine de mouton nain des Skellings doublé de fourrure de campagnol décapode boréal, il s'acheminait lentement vers Hogmeade. Cela faisait bien des samedis qu'il ne s'y était pas rendu, de peur de tomber nez à nez avec une fille du Putois Hirsute. Après le fiasco avec Harry, furieux contre ses amies, il avait démissionné et comptait bien les éviter pendant les derniers mois qu'il lui restait à passer à Hogwarts. Quatre mois encore à éviter Brucella, Listeria et Yersinie, mais également, plus que quatre mois à voir Harry, se qui se limitait, il faut le dire, à l'épier de loin les rares jours où celui-ci quittait sa salle commune, dans laquelle il passait à présent des jours entiers à travailler. En effet, peu de temps avant la fin de son séjour à Hogwarts – les examens finaux y étaient-ils à l'origine pour quelque chose? - Harry s'était mis à travailler sérieusement en prévision d'études supérieures, pour lesquelles il allait devoir intégrer le prestigieux Institut Supérieur de Sorcellerie de Londres. Il pourrait compter sur la compagnie d'Hermione, qui avait également opté pour cet établissement. Et comme elle n'avait pas changé, elle savait déjà exactement quelles options elle allait choisir à chacune des années d'études et avait même commencé à travailler sur sa thèse – avec seulement cinq ans d'avance!

A la surprise de tous, ils seraient également accompagné de Neville, toujours aussi médiocre en général, mais dont les compétences en herbologie avaient époustouflé le directeur de l'institut.

Draco y serait aussi. Lui n'avait aucune idée qu'il y retrouverait les trois Gryffindors.

Pour l'instant, il avançait péniblement, ses bottes alourdies par la neige qui adhérait avec insistance. Alors qu'il levait les yeux pour estimer à quelle distance il se trouvait encore du village, il aperçut une jeune fille qui venait vers lui. Elle portait un ensemble gris rehaussé de rouge aux poignets et au col et était enveloppée dans une cape assortie. Draco ne pouvait encore distinguer ses traits, mais il reconnut la masse de cheveux dorés qui s'échappait de la petite toque en laine grise. Trop tard pour fuir, Brucella l'avait vu.

« DRACOOOO! » hurla-t-elle en fonçant vers lui avec toute la force qu'une jeune fille en bonne santé peut avoir accumulé pendant deux mois de réclusion pour cause d'intempéries récurrentes.

Draco lui tendit la main sans empressement, accompagnant son geste d'un regard froid, indifférent. Ils se serrèrent la main. Draco était pressé de trouver un prétexte pour écourter la rencontre, mais Brucella ne lui rendit pas sa main. Au contraire, elle s'accrocha à son bras tout en manifestant la plus grande joie de le revoir.

« Draco, tu sais, on pensait que tu allais bouder deux ou trois jours, et voilà que tu nous a complètement abandonnées, sans même donner de nouvelles! Heureusement, il y avait les hiboux de Pansy, mais tout de même, tu es cruel, nous n'y sommes pour rien ; et en plus tu as besoin de nous pour t'aider à conquérir Harry! »

« J'ai laissé tombé » coupa sombrement Draco, mais au fond de lui, il n'en était pas si convaincu, c'est pourquoi il ajouta « de toute façon, Harry vous déteste aussi maintenant. »

Brucella fit un large sourire et ses yeux pétillèrent.

« Nous nous sommes réconciliées avec lui » annonça-t-elle, au grand étonnement de son interlocuteur.

« Nous l'avons croisé au Chaudron Baveur. Il a voulu nous éviter, mais ses deux amis – Ron et Hermione, tu les connais j'imagine? » Draco poussa un soupir exaspéré qui en disait long ; « Donc, Ron et Hermione l'ont pris chacun par un bras et l'ont traîné vers nous. Traîné est le mot, je suis sûre que le plancher en a gardé des séquelles, tellement il freinait fort pour les empêcher d'avancer. Bref, on s'est expliqué. Harry a bien compris que l'on avait pas eu envie de lui faire un sale coup, mais seulement qu'on ignorait à quel point vous aviez été ennemis. »

« Maintenant » interrompit Draco, « il doit me détester encore plus en pensant que je vous ai trompées et poussé à faire des bêtises... »

« Non. On lui a vraiment tout expliqué. Et il ne te déteste plus. »

Draco lui répondit par un regard dubitatif.

« Si, si, je t'assure, il n'est pas stupide! » ajouta-t-elle d'un air qui pouvait faire accroire qu'elle se doutait que Draco le pensât. « Il a très bien compris. Mais il est gêné. Très, très gêné. Imagine un peu! »

« Je ne sais pas si c'est un mieux. Il me fuit. Je préférais encore quand on s'insultait. On communiquait, au moins.. » conclut-il d'un ton désabusé.

Brucella soupira, tout en sautillant sur place pour faire tomber la neige qui s'était accumulée sur ses bottines.

« Allez, viens au salon, on va te faire du thé. »

Draco hésita. Brucella s'éloigna de quelques pas, se retournant ensuite pour faire signe à Draco, toujours indécis. Finalement, elle lui tendit la main. Il l'attrapa et ils se remirent en route.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°

°°°°°°°°°°°°°

°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Hermione, Ron et Harry se tenaient devant la vitrine du libraire. Hermione voulait rentrer, Harry hésitait, et Ron rappelait que lors de leur dernière visite, il faisait encore plus froid dans la boutique qu'au dehors. Mais Hermione étant persuasive, ils finirent par se retrouver tous trois dans le magasin réfrigérant et y restèrent une longue heure. En sortant, Ron et Harry étaient frigorifiés. Pas Hermione, qui avait passé son temps à escalader l'échelle donnant accès aux livres.

Juste à l'angle de la rue, Listéria, Brucella et Yersinie harcelaient patiemment Draco pour qu'il fasse quelque chose que l'intéressé trouvait 'rrridicule' – avec beaucoup de 'r' – et même 'suicidaire'. Néanmoins, quand il vit les trois Griffyndors les regarder se chamailler avec l'expression perplexe de quelqu'un à qui on vient d'annoncer une nouvelle fort improbable, il prit son parti, et, s'approchant du groupe, il récita d'une voix tout sauf naturelle :

« Les filles du Putois ont fait du thé, vous venez? »

« Mais vous avez l'air cryogénisés! » s'exclama-t-il avant que les Gryffindors, étonnés, n'aient pu réagir. Et cette sortie était beaucoup plus naturelle, sincère, parce qu'il venait de se rendre compte de l'état des mains de Harry, dont les doigts étaient tout bleuis. 'Mais pourquoi cet abruti ne porte-t-il pas de gants par un froid pareil?'. Draco avait tellement envie de prendre ses mains dans les siennes pour les réchauffer. Ce qu'il fit. Harry devint rouge comme une tomate tandis que ses amis se retenaient pour ne pas éclater de rire. Gêné, légèrement horrifié, mais aussi extrêmement flatté, Harry retira doucement ses mains et demanda à voix basse :

« Malfoy! Mais qu'est ce que tu as?.. »

« Tu le sais très bien » répondit-il en se renfrognant.

« Oui, mais bon... Là, ça ne te ressemble vraiment pas... » essaya Harry, ne sachant pas bien comment exprimer sa pensée, qui oscillait entre 'On lui a fait un lavage de cerveau' et 'l'individu devant moi est Mme Pomfresh ayant pris du polynectar'.

« Tous les moyens sont bons pour parvenir à mes fins » répliqua Draco, un sourire en coin, et là, Harry le reconnut.

Quand Draco le tira par la manche pour l'entraîner au Putois, il se laissa faire, se retournant seulement pour s'assurer que ses gloussants amis le suivait bien.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°

°°°°°°°°°°°°°

To be continued

Le prochain chapitre, que je posterai bientôt je pense (je ne vous referai pas le coup du mois d'absence héhé) contiendra ENFIN de la stupide romance Harry/Draco ;o)


	17. Chap 17

**Titre :** Au Putois Hirsute, salon de coiffure.

**Auteur :** Stupid Axolotl, l'urodèle néoténique dépigmenté

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède absolument rien. Voyez vous-même, mes poches sont vides. Et bien sûr, je ne gagne pas d'argent là-dessus. Qui voudrait acheter cela, voyons... :)

**Genre :** débile. Vraiment débile. De plus en plus débile.

**Couple :** Harry/Draco

**Résumé :** Draco travaille le samedi dans un salon de coiffure d'Hogsmeade déguisé en fille. Mais pour quoi faire ? Slash HP/DM

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**RAR chap 16 :**

Goldhedwige : Merci. Oui, Draco est mignon, désolée, c'est tellement OOC ;o) mais bon, je pense que tout le monde a pu se rendre compte que ma fic n'était pas sérieuse héhé.

Griselle : merci pour cette review et les autres aussi, ça fait très plaisir de recevoir des reviews pour de vieilles fics. (Au fait, pour moi c'est pas les vacances, je bosse toute la semaine, donc ne t'attends pas à avoir des tas de chapitres ;o) j'ai pas de vacances, boo-hoo, enfin, à part une malheureuse semaine en fin août, beuh..)

vert emeraude : j'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre.

Onarluca : voici la suite, qui s'est un peu moins fait attendre comme tu vois.

Amy Keira : merci, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi.

Shammy hitomi : Hello vieille Shammy! J'y peux rien, je mets de la biologie même dans les fics HP ;o)

brunette : eh bien voilà, ce chapitre nouveau arrive pas trop tard, non? (Enfin, je me rends pas compte, ça fait peut-être deux semaines!

Vanilly : Franchement, j'espère que c'est pas trop ridicule, l'attitude de Draco, parce que c'est vrai que j'ai vraiment du mal. Comme ce n'était pas une fic sérieuse, je ne suis pas tenue à ce que tout soit vraissemblable, mais tout de même, j'aimerais éviter les incohérences, et j'y arrive pas. On dirait qu'ils ne veulent pas sortir ensemble, contre le gré de l'auteur lol

jessy : j'y peux rien, je n'arrive pas à précipiter les choses, les personnages ne s'y prêtent pas héhé.

Her-moi-neu : Oui, pour l'école, ça fait un peu débile, mais j'ai mal prévu mon coup, l'épilogue est déjà écrit et requiert qu'ils soient dans la même école après Hogwarts... En même temps, vu le petit nombre d'écoles qu'il y a du niveau de Hogwarts, on peut imaginer que les établissements pour études supérieures (si ça existe!) sont encore moins nombreux, donc ça n'est peu-être pas illogique qu'ils se retrouvent dans le même. Mais bon, tout ça n'était pas prévu, j'arrange comme je peux héhé.

Timi Turner : Voici une frite pour le goéland impatient! (on se demande vraiment de quoi je parle ;o)

Sahada : merci:) Plus (+) de Dray dans ce chapitre:)

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Chères lectrices, chers lecteurs (arf, il ne doit pas y en avoir beaucoup, des lecteurs..), je vous avais promis d'écrire plus, étant donné que j'ai fini la fac, mais bizarrement, j'ai presque encore moins de temps qu'avant, mon stage me prend beaucoup de temps... Par conséquent, je publie ici la première moitié du dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue, car ce chapitre risquait d'être long à écrire dans sa totalité, et je ne veux pas vous faire trop attendre entre chaque chapitre. Donc, maintenant, c'est officiel, il reste ce chapitre (17), le chapitre 18 et un épilogue. J'espère que vous apprécierez ces derniers chapitres.

Dans les idées de fics prochaines, je pense à un classique Harry/Ron et à un moins classique Hermione/Pansy. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez..

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Chapitre 17**

A peine arrivés dans le salon, les trois hôtes, Hermione et Ron s'élancèrent vers les fauteuils disponibles avec précipitation. Harry, étonné, était sur le point de leur en demander la raison lorsqu'il comprit le stratagème infâme : l'obliger à s'asseoir aux côtés de Draco dans le petit canapé, seul endroit désormais disponible. Draco s'y dirigeait déjà de son pas lent et distingué, sans sembler avoir perçu la ruse. Il s'assit, puis lança à Harry, qui était resté planté près de la porte d'entrée, un regard curieux et perplexe, probablement aussi un peu amusé.

Harry soupira et alla s'asseoir à l'autre bout du canapé.

« Bon, du thé. Je vous avais promis du thé! » se rappela Brucella en se levant. Elle s'éloigna, prenant au passage un petit plateau posé sur la table autour de laquelle ses invités étaient assis.

Harry profita de l'occasion pour tenter de changer de place ; mais alors qu'il se levait, il fut retenu par Draco qui s'était jeté sur lui et avait passé ses bras autour de sa taille.

« Oh non, on ne bouge pas » lui appris Draco.

Harry ne savait plus bien quoi faire. Pour l'empêcher de partir, Draco, qui était précédemment assis relativement loin, avait dû s'étirer jusqu'à l'endroit où était Harry, et était donc à présent complètement étalé sur le canapé, la tête sur les genoux de Harry, et ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher.

« Draco.. » gronda-t-il.

« 'Draco' ? »

« Tu préfères que je t'appelle Malfoy ? » demanda Harry sur un ton de plaisanterie, tout en repoussant les mèches de Draco pour essayer de voir ses yeux, sans résultat, ceux-ci étant tout à fait fermés.

« Mhhhh.. Non! » répondit l'intéressé, qui en profita pour se serrer un peu plus contre Harry.

Harry, lui, regardait autour de lui d'un air désespéré, mais ces amis, peu utiles, semblaient surtout très amusés par la situation. Il soupira et s'apprêta à s'accommoder de son triste sort. Les conversations reprirent, sur les sujets les plus divers, tout comme avant, si ce n'est que Draco ne disait pas un mot et que Harry, relativement mal à l'aise au début, n'en disait pas beaucoup plus. Mais au bout d'un moment, il oublia complètement sa gène reprit part à la discussion générale – qui était bien compliquée à suivre, il faut le dire. Brucella, depuis quelques minutes, parlait sortilèges avec Hermione, tandis que Ron et Harry discutaient Quiddich avec Yersinie et Brucella, accroupies et sautillantes sur le canapé, en bonnes petites fans hystériques. Brucella était en train de conter une anecdote qu'elle tenait de son grand-père quand quelque chose de tout à fait anormal capta son attention. Elle sourit, regarda Harry, sourit à nouveau, et Harry retira précipitamment sa main de la chevelure de Draco, comme prit en faute, et le visage d'un ton écarlate soutenu. Personne d'autre n'avait remarqué : Brucella, se sentant d'humeur généreuse, retourna à sa conversation comme si de rien n'était. Harry commençait à peine à retrouver sa couleur ordinaire quand il sentit Draco prendre sa main et la reposer sur ses cheveux.

« Non, Draco » dit-t-il doucement mais fermement, tout en retirant sa main.

Draco se leva sur un coude. Il regarda autour de lui, et observa tour à tour ses amis, qui étaient tous plongés dans leur conversation et ne firent pas attention à lui. Ceci le décida à se relever complètement et à s'asseoir tout contre Harry, qui ne sembla apprécier qu'a moitié. Il se pencha vers lui, très près, et caressa doucement sa joue du revers de la main.

« Draco... » gronda-t-il encore, nettement plus menaçant cette fois. Draco n'en avait cure. Il avait réussi à plonger son regard dans celui de Harry, et celui-ci n'essayait pas de regarder ailleurs. En fait, Harry avait une terrible impression de déjà-vu qui le troublait énormément. Enfin, il pu s'en souvenir : ce regard, c'était le regard de Borrélia à l'Opéra, juste avant qu'ils ne s'embrassent. Mais cette fois-ci, ce souvenir ne lui apporta aucun sentiment de haine, au contraire, il aurait voulu que la scène se reproduise.. avec Draco cette fois! Cette pensée l'estomaqua tout de même. Il ne voulait plus. Il voulait repousser Draco sans lui donner l'impression de le rejeter. Bref, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire. Et Draco était si proche! Il sentait son souffle sur ses lèvres et... Et de toute évidence, Draco avait perçu sa panique. Avec un soupir de frustration, il éloigna un peu son visage et redirigea ses baisers sur le front de Harry, qui le laissa faire avec soulagement. Puis il le repoussa très doucement et Draco, tout de même assez satisfait, se poussa dans son bout de canapé comme si rien ne s'était passé.

°°°°°°°°°°°°

°°°°°°°°°°°°

°°°°°°°°°°°°

La conversation s'animait entre les filles du Putois et les Hogwartsiens, mais depuis un petit moment, Harry n'écoutait plus. Il somnolait, et le brouhaha de leurs voix n'arrangeait pas la situation. Se redressant péniblement sur son bras, il annonça d'une voix ensommeillée :

« Je suis vraiment fatigué.. Il faudrait partir.. »

« Mais non! » répliqua immédiatement Listéria, « tu peux très bien te reposer ici, on te réveillera. »

Harry réfléchit un instant, puis, se tournant vers Draco :

« Pousse-toi! »

« Quoi! » s'exclama ce dernier, scandalisé.

« Oui, j'ai besoin de plus de place, pousse-toi » répéta Harry d'une voix grincheuse.

« Tu ne peux pas le demander plus poliment? »

Harry se réveilla un peu pour s'exclamer :

« Parce que toi, tu l'aurais demandé poliment, peut-être? »

« Je ne l'aurais pas demandé du tout »

« Ha! » s'exclama triomphalement Harry.

« Je ne te l'aurais pas demandé, car j'aurais préféré dormir sur toi » expliqua-t-il, un petit sourire narquois flottant sur les lèvres.

Harry ne répondit rien, mais le regardait d'un air relativement menaçant.

Draco, prenant un air magnanime qui lui allait fort peu, se poussa au maximum au bout du canapé, répugnant tout de même à aller s'asseoir ailleurs.

Harry attrapa un coussin, s'y agrippa, le posa sur l'accoudoir du canapé et y laissa glisser sa tête. Il s'endormit rapidement, sans se rendre compte que tout le monde le regardait. Puis la conversation reprit.

« Très bien » annonça Brucella, maintenant qu'il n'est plus en état de nous écouter, on va pouvoir te dire tout ce qu'il était compliqué de te dire devant lui. »

« Comme quoi? »

Hermione prit la parole :

« Pour commencer, que tu as plus de temps que prévu pour.. er... _mettre à exécution tes plans ..._ »

Ron ronchonna un peu, Hermione lui fit un sourire qui n'était pas spécialement compatissant.

« Donc, je disais, tu vas avoir plus de temps, puisque j'ai appris que l'année prochaine tu allais à l'ISS, or, Harry y va aussi. »

« Ca, c'est une bonne nouvelle! » admit Draco, tout sourire. Se penchant vers Harry, il tenta de lui subtiliser son coussin, mais celui-ci le tenait fermement.

« Il ne va pas être ravi de l'apprendre, lui », remarqua Draco.

« Mais non, mais non », tempera Hermione, il ne te déteste pas tant que ça.

« Je crois même qu'il t'aime bien » avoua Ron.

« A mon avis, plus que bien, mais avec le passé et cette histoire de Borrélia, il n'est pas près de te l'avouer. »

« En même temps, il va bien le faire un jour, parce que notre petit Draco est _tellement _séduisant... » ajouta Yersinie.

« Qu'est ce que vous racontez? » demanda Draco, qui n'était pas sûr d'avoir tout suivi. « Vous en êtes certains? »

« Bien sûr, sinon, on ne t'en parlerait pas » dit Hermione comme si cela allait de soi.

« Tu peux faire confiance à Hermione, elle ne dit jamais rien qui n'ait été prouvé » assura Ron, d'un ton qui montrait bien que cette particularité hermionesque ne lui plaisait pas forcément en toute occasion.

Draco tira à nouveau sur le coussin de Harry, entraînant peu à peu le propriétaire. En manoeuvrant subtilement, il eut bientôt la tête de Harry sur les genoux, de même que l'horripilant coussin. Celui-ci ne gêna pas trop longtemps, toutefois : le coussin dispensait bien une molle douceur très agréable, mais ne fournissait pas de chaleur diffuse comme le corps de Draco, et bientôt, le coussin glissa au sol alors que Harry s'agrippait au pull du susdit individu.

_To be continued._


	18. Chap 18

**Titre :** Au Putois Hirsute, salon de coiffure.

**Auteur :** Stupid Axolotl, l'urodèle néoténique dépigmenté

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède absolument rien. Voyez vous-même, mes poches sont vides. Et bien sûr, je ne gagne pas d'argent là-dessus. Qui voudrait acheter cela, voyons... :)

**Genre :** débile. Vraiment débile. De plus en plus débile.

**Couple :** Harry/Draco

**Résumé :** Draco travaille le samedi dans un salon de coiffure d'Hogsmeade déguisé en fille. Mais pour quoi faire ? Slash HP/DM

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

D'abord, je suis réellement désolée pour le délai, mais je n'ai pas pu faire mieux. A vrai dire, je n'aurais même pas du écrire ce chapitre. Je suis débordée. Au moment où je vous écris, je devrais être en train d'attaquer l'une des deux grosses thèses de 200 pages que je dois lire ce week-end.. Sans parler du rapport de stage à finir, du rapport bibliographique à écrire, de l'article à présenter en anglais et j'en passe... Tout ça pour expliquer pourquoi mon chapitre est si en retard et pourquoi je ne répond pas aux reviews... Mais s'il vous plaît, gentils lecteurs, continuez quand même à me laisser des reviews, j'y répondrai au prochain chapitre, promis!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_**Chapitre 18 (et avant-dernier chapitre, normalement)**_

Il y avait quelque chose que Harry appréciait plus que tout en hiver, c'était lorsqu'en fin d'après-midi, sans même s'être aperçu qu'il s'était endormi, enveloppé de la douce chaleur d'un feu de cheminée, il était réveillé par l'odeur épicée d'un thé à la cannelle. Il humait alors profondément, gardant les yeux fermés, et se renfonçait un peu plus dans les nombreux coussins du canapé. Alors seulement, il ouvrait un oeil, et avait vue sur la salle commune des Gryffindors, sur le feu crépitant devant lequel, très souvent, étaient assis Hermione et Ron, jouant aux cartes tout en sirotant leur thé, ce même thé dont l'odeur entêtante s'était chargé de l'éveiller.

Par contre, Harry ne se rappelait pas s'être jamais réveillé au Putois Hirsute, et, même si une odeur identique flottait dans l'atmosphère, s'il se sentait autant en sécurité que dans sa salle commune, et surtout, aussi douillettement réchauffé que devant le feu de bûches, il était bien certain que devant ses yeux à demi-ouverts ne se distinguait aucune cheminée qui eut pu dégager la merveilleuse chaleur dont il se sentait entouré.

Interloqué, il ouvrit cette fois les yeux bien grands et sauta sur ses deux pieds, arrachant au canapé un cri de protestation. Surpris, Harry se retourna et s'étonna de voir un canapé bien différent de ce à quoi il s'attendait. Certes, il comportait bien les éléments réglementaires – assise, coussins, dossier et accoudoirs – mais il présentait en supplément une excroissance portant de grands yeux gris, une souple chevelure blonde, et arborant à l'instant un air déçu et chagrin.

« Malfoy! » gronda Harry, tout en regardant autour de lui. « Où sont passés les autres? »

Draco prit un air gêné : « Et bien, ils voulaient refaire un tour dehors, et nous n'avons pas voulu te réveiller, tu dormais si bien. Sur moi, » ajouta-t-il, « ce qui explique pourquoi je suis également resté. »

Harry le regarda dans un premier temps d'un air plutôt mauvais, puis il éclata de rire en voyant les conséquences que sa mauvaise humeur avaient sur le visage de Draco, qui présentement arborait un air désespéré particulièrement ridicule.

« Ca n'est pas très généreux de ta part de te moquer de moi » fit tristement remarquer Draco.

« Ca ne te ressemble pas de prononcer des choses pareilles! » répliqua Harry d'un ton pincé.

Draco eut un geste excédé et se leva d'un bond pour crier à son interlocuteur :

« Qu'est ce qu'il faut que je fasse alors? Quand je t'agresse, tu me hais! Quand je suis sympa avec toi, tu me détestes encore plus! Qu'est ce que tu attends de moi? »

Il attendait sa réponse, poings crispé, et essoufflé d'avoir crié si fort.

Sa sortie avait tout à fait calmé Harry, contre toute attente. Celui-ci s'assit et fit signe au Slytherin d'en faire autant. Draco s'assit à contre-coeur, uniquement parce qu'il savait qu'un jour où l'autre, il aurait fallu une discussion, et que ce moment semblait arrivé.

« Qu'est ce que tu attends de moi? » redemanda-t-il d'une voix plus calme.

Harry le regardait droit dans les yeux, avec un sérieux qui rendait son regard difficile à soutenir. Draco fit le maximum pour y parvenir, et y réussit.

« Ce que je veux.. » commença Harry d'une voix hésitante, « je veux que tu redeviennes Draco. Le vrai Draco. »

« Comme avant donc.. Tu voudrais que je t'insulte, que je te haïsse. »

« NON! » coupa Harry d'une voix volontaire « Je veux que tu m'aimes! Je veux que DRACO m'aime! Pas cet ersatz dans lequel je mets toujours les pattes ces jours-ci! » finit-il d'un ton moqueur mais affectueux.

« Tu es sérieux? » s'enquit Draco, qui avait retrouvé un petit sourire angoissé.

Pour toute réponse, Harry se blottit dans ses bras.

« Je te demande cela parce que.. » il se mordit la lèvre inférieure « tu n'as vraiment pas l'air de savoir ce que tu veux, soit dit sans vouloir te vexer.. »

« Je ne sais pas comment me comporter avec le succédané de Draco, je ne le connais pas, il m'ennuie » marmonna l'intéressé dans le pull du Slytherin.

« Tu ne le verra plus, dans ce cas » déclara Draco d'un ton sec en envoyant Harry à l'autre bout du canapé. Un Harry bien interloqué qui ne savait que penser, jusqu'à ce qu'il voie un sourire sarcastique au coin des lèvres de Draco.

« Plus progressive, s'il te plaît, la transition entre les deux Draco! » réclama-t-il en riant.

« Je me suis ridiculisé pendant des mois, comporté d'une manière totalement indigne d'un Malfoy dans le but de te conquérir, et c'est justement pour cette raison que je n'y suis pas parvenu? Je suis maudit! » soupira-t-il, mais ses yeux pétillaient et il ne se rappelait pas avoir jamais été aussi heureux.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Hermione, Ron, et les filles du Putois, tout juste revenus, écoutaient derrière la porte, ne sachant trop ce qu'ils allaient découvrir à l'intérieur :

« Tu crois qu'ils se sont déjà entre-tués? »

« J'ai plutôt peur d'ouvrir la porte sur un tout autre spectacle » insinua Brucella avec un petit air pervers.

Ron verdit légèrement.

« Je pense que quelqu'un devrait se dévouer pour regarder par la fenêtre ce qu'il se passe avant qu'on ouvre tout grand la porte.. »

Hermione s'y précipita, et poussa presque immédiatement un 'awww' attendri.

En conséquence, tout le reste du groupe s'attroupa aux vitres et pu avoir une vue imprenable sur Harry et Draco qui s'embrassaient sur le canapé. Ils étaient tellement adorables – et passablement ridicules – que leur vue amena un sourire sur chacun des visages des petits espions, et même Ron n'était plus vert – il avait échappé au pire.

« Et bien, maintenant, tout va bien aller » conclut Hermione. « Enfin un peu de calme! »

Ceci étant dit, elle ouvrit la porte... et la voix de Harry sortit dans la ruelle :

« Qu'est ce qu'on va dire aux autres? »

« Rien. »

« RIEN! » Harry serra les poings. « J'aurais du m'en douter, tu veux sortir avec moi, mais surtout pas que cela entache ta réputation! »

« Mais non, ne sois pas paranoïaque, ça ne me dérange pas qu'ils le sachent, qu'ils l'apprennent d'une façon ou d'une autre, mais je ne veux pas leur annoncer! On annonce que le cours de potions est annulé, ou que l'on l'a trouvé un insecte bizarre, mais on n'annonce pas qu'on sort avec son ennemi héréditaire, voyons! »

Harry et Draco se confrontaient, à mi-chemin entre la colère et l'amusement.

Dans l'embrasure de la porte, Ron, lui, était définitivement hilare : « Répète voir ce que tu viens de dire, Hermione? »

_To be continued... and finished!_

Désolée, c'était très court, mais j'ai expliqué mes contraintes.. ;o) Mon temps est compté... ;o) Le dernier chapitre est presque écrit, mais je bute sur le lemon. Donc soit l'inspiration me vient, soit ça sera plus soft que prévu, mais en tout cas, ça sera posté! Faites moi confiance :)


	19. Epilogue

_Vous n'y croyiez plus? Pourtant, voici le dernier chapitre. J'espère que vous vous serez autant amusés à lire cette fic que je me suis amusée à l'écrire. Pourtant, il m'a fallu plus d'un an pour en venir à bout. J'ai vraiment très peu de temps libre à cause de mes études. Donc, pour la prochaine fic, ce sera soit un one-shot, soit une courte fic à chapitre (déjà en cours d'écriture). Mais je ne sais pas quand elle sera disponible... En tout cas, merci de votre patience pour cette fic!_

_(PS : ne me tuez pas pour la feinte destinée à ne pas trop monter le rating! Je suis innocente! Héhé)_

**Epilogue:**

Quelques mois plus tard, en octobre, Harry et Draco retournèrent à Hogwarts, en visiteurs. Ils avait intégré deux mois auparavant l'I.S.S. (Institut Supérieur de Sorcellerie) de Londres pour parachever leurs études commencées ici, à Hogwarts, où il faisait si bon revenir. Ils avaient revu leurs amis plus jeunes, leurs professeurs, et étaient même passés saluer les filles du Putois Hirsute. Mais à présent, c'était vers leur poirier préféré qu'ils se dirigeaient.

Le soleil de ce début d'après-midi, bas mais tiède, couvait tendrement un gazon fatigué d'arrière-saison. Les allées bordées de tubéreuses en pleine floraison exhalaient un lourd parfum voluptueux. Les arbres fruitiers du verger, couverts de fruits lourds et aqueux, arquaient mollement leurs branches fractalisantes, dont certaines s'infléchissaient jusqu'au sol, déposant leurs délicieuses productions à portée d'une multitude de petits mammifères frugivores qui se gorgeaient de sucre en prévision de l'hiver qui s'annonçait.

Le poirier préféré des deux étudiants ne dérogeait pas à la règle, présentant abondance de poires d'un jaune solaire, qui se détachaient sur le feuillage sénescent comme autant de flammes immobiles.

Harry se précipita vers l'arbre et se hissa sur la première branche, depuis laquelle il put soustraire un fruit à une branche supérieure.

« Attrape! » lança t-il à Draco en même temps que la poire.

Surpris, celui-ci eut tout de même un réflexe assez rapide pour intercepter le nourrissant projectile.

« J'attends que tu la manges avant d'en manger moi-même », expliqua Harry, « on ne sait jamais, ils y ont peut-être appliqué un foudroyant sort pesticide! »

Harry s'esclaffa de l'air outré de son ami.

« Non, elle est très bonne », assura celui-ci après avoir planté ses dents à travers l'âpreté de la peau et dans la chair hyaline. Une goutte de jus sucré s'épancha le long de sa lèvre inférieure et y resta suspendue. Harry la contemplait, fasciné, lorsqu'elle se résolut à glisser sur le menton. Cela le décida à descendre de son arbre pour aller goûter le fruit sur les lèvres de Draco. Il commença par recueillir la goutte vagabonde du bout de la langue, puis dirigea ses attentions vers les lèvres luisantes de suc fruité que présentait son ami qui, sa poire à la main, attendait patiemment. Harry promena une langue douce et avide sur toute la surface sucrée avant de s'attaquer à la bouche toute entière, laquelle, certainement, avait encore davantage gardé le goût rafraîchissant de la poire. Draco se laissa déguster quelque temps avant de repousser doucement son compagnon.

« J'aimerais bien terminer mon fruit », expliqua-t-il avec un sourire moqueur, ce contre quoi Harry se garda bien de s'insurger, compte tenu du bénéfice sucré qu'il comptait en obtenir par la suite.

« Finis, finis! » s'exclama Harry qui d'un bond fut à nouveau dans l'arbre où il s'empara d'une seconde poire. Assis sur une branche latérale, avec une vue imprenable sur Draco qui, présentement, avait terminé son fruit et suçait un à un ses doigts poisseux, Harry dégustait avec plaisir sa récolte, dont le goût se mêlait à la senteur pénétrante des touffes de tubéreuses avoisinantes, lesquelles d'en-haut semblaient de lourds nuages d'un blanc cireux qu'on aurait bien imaginé voir glisser avec le vent et s'éloigner lentement en abandonnant derrière eux leurs effluves entêtantes.

La chaleur se maintenait et Harry s'assoupissait, la tête appuyée contre le tronc de l'arbre et les jambes pendantes. Juste au-dessous de lui, Draco se tenait également immobile, et, encouragés par ce calme, les petits rongeurs s'étaient à nouveau attroupés autour de leur pitance. On entendait de temps à autre leurs couinements qui, faibles et suraigus, peinaient pourtant à monter jusqu'à la branche qui portait Harry. Bientôt, il s'endormit tout de bon.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Quand il se réveilla, un simple coup d'oeil vers le bas lui apprit que son compagnon était lui encore au pays des songes. Il dormait sur le dos, la tête reposant sur son pull replié, et paraissait fragile et désarmé. Sa chemise avait légèrement glissé vers le haut et laissait voir un triangle de peau nue. Harry aurait aimé y goûter, mais il craignait de réveiller Draco en descendant de l'arbre. Il essaya donc de s'approcher en basculant sur la branche, se retenant par ses jambes repliées. La tête en bas, les bras ballants, il se recentra sur son objectif, seulement pour se rendre compte avec déception que jamais sa langue ne pourrait atteindre le ventre découvert de son amant ; à peine ses bras étaient assez longs pour repousser un peu plus le tissu. En étendant au maximum ses bras, il lui était possible d'effleurer Draco du bout des doigts. Il remonta légèrement sa chemise blanche, révélant un triangle de peau rosée. Draco soupira, tourna la tête, mais continua à dormir, tandis qu'Harry caressait doucement son ventre avec la pulpe de ses doigts. C'était si doux. Il avait très envie de descendre près de lui. Il se remit à l'endroit et réfléchit. Il était juste au dessus de Draco ; la hauteur de sa branche l'obligeait à sauter pour en descendre – il ne pourrait probablement pas le faire sans bruit. Et il n'avait vraiment pas envie de réveiller son petit Draco qui sommeillait innocemment sans se douter de ses douteux desseins. 'Comment faire ?' se demandait-il. 'Je ne peux tout de même pas transplaner ! Si je l'attire à moi, endormi, il risque de tomber de l'arbre… Il faudrait que je puisse aller à lui…' Puis subitement, il eut une idée qui le fit rire tout seul – il est vrai qu'il s'agissait d'une idée plutôt grotesque.

Quelques années plus tôt, un jeu passablement idiot, mais amusant, était d'usage chez les Griffyndors : il s'agissait d'attraper, grâce à une longue langue collante à la manière de celles des caméléons, le maximum de pop-tadpoles (1) lancés par un comparse. Harry se rappelait la formule ;

un tour de magie plus tard, Harry était doté d'une belle et longue langue mobile et sensible qu'il essaya en la lançant sur une poire qui mûrissait tout en haut de l'arbre et qu'il apercevait à travers le feuillage. Sa langue l'entoura précautionneusement et la détacha. Il pouvait sentir sur le bout charnu et sensible de sa langue toute la rugosité de texture de la peau piquetée du fruit... Puis il rebascula autour de la branche.

Harry déploya alors lentement sa langue, qu'il guida précautionneusement. Il tressailli quand l'extrémité de celle-ci atteignit la peau tiède et douce du ventre de Draco. Il resta quelques instants figé, savourant cette sensation de chaleur envoûtante. Dans sa totale immobilité, il pouvait sentir sa langue se tendre et se détendre au rythme de la lente respiration de son amant. A vrai dire, Harry ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre : avec cette nouvelle langue, il ne pouvait à proprement parler _lécher_, ce qu'il aurait fait avec joie – il restait encore tellement de places inexplorées dans le merveilleux triangle de chair – . S'adaptant à son organe inédit, il comprit vite comment tamponner l'objet de ses désirs avec l'extrémité globulaire et adhésive, laissant ainsi des cercles brillants sur la peau de Draco, lequel continuait à dormir, mais frémissait par moments sous l'étrange caresse.

Harry essaya, du bout des doigts, de dégager un peu plus bas les vêtements de son ami. N'y arrivant pas, il se rabattit sur la chemise, qu'il remonta le plus haut possible, mettant à nu toute la poitrine. Tremblant et impatient, il fit glisser sa langue du ventre au centre du torse, laissant une longue trace humide. Là-haut, il y avait ces deux boutons plus foncés, qui, probablement, auraient une texture incomparable pour les sensibles récepteurs linguaux. Mais dès que sa langue en effleura la périphérie, Draco s'éveilla.

Il se frotta les yeux et se souleva sur ses coudes. Harry fut enchanté de le voir hébété, yeux écarquillés et bouche-bée quand il le vit pendre de l'arbre avec sa langue étrange. Les yeux de Draco, d'abord fixés sur le visage de Harry, descendirent le long de la langue. Là, en bas, elle se terminait par une extrémité élargie qui reposait nonchalamment sur sa poitrine. Sa poitrine! Draco comprit soudain d'où lui était venu son récent rêve!

« Tu es complètement fou! » s'amusa-t-il alors que Harry se dépêchait de reployer sa langue et sautait en bas de l'arbre tout près de Draco. Il s'assit derrière lui et l'attira dos contre sa poitrine.

« Est-ce que cela te dérange _réellement?_ » demanda ironiquement Harry à voix basse, les lèvres effleurant les cheveux de Draco, lesquels étaient tout chaud de leur exposition au soleil et sentaient l'herbe sèche.

« Certainement pas.. » répondit-il en murmurant, penchant la tête en arrière alors que les lèvres de Harry attaquaient savamment son cou. Il pouvait sentir le souffle de son ami sur sa peau, imaginer sa bouche frôler son cou, mais rien de plus, et cela commençait à être frustrant. Il protesta.

Harry émit un petit rire amusé et changea de tactique. Il glissa sa main sous la chemise de Draco et commença une lente exploration ponctuée de caresses légères qui n'améliorèrent pas l'humeur de son amant. Avant que celui-ci ne se plaigne à nouveau, et parce qu'il n'était pas - tout à fait – sadique, Harry dégagea tout à fait la chemise et s'attaqua avec des doigts agiles aux boutons du pantalon, qu'il fit ensuite glisser prestement le long des jambes du Slytherin. S'étant débarrassé de la même façon du sous-vêtement, il put avoir enfin tout accès à un périmètre particulièrement sensible qu'il se proposait d'explorer à sa manière. Le bout de sa langue entreprit d'abord la découverte du ventre, plat et pâle, et qui frissonnait délicieusement sous la caresse. Puis il se déplaça imperceptiblement vers l'endroit où le rose de la peau se teintait légèrement d'un beige doux mais lumineux. Sur ces tons halés se détachait la toison blonde aux mols poils délicatement ondulés. Juste alors qu'il en approchait, Draco le repoussa doucement. Etonné et presqu'inquiet, Harry leva les yeux vers son amant. Celui-ci lui désigna d'un mouvement de la tête un groupe de premières années qui discutaient tout en marchant dans les allées de la roseraie et qui s'approchaient dangereusement du verger.

« Ah non! Ils ne pouvaient pas tomber plus mal, ceux-là » soupira un Harry dépité et amer. Prêt à chercher un endroit plus discret où ils pourraient finir ce qu'ils avaient si bien commencé, il se levait quand Draco le rattrapa par le bras.

« Tu as ta cape? »

Harry le regarda d'un air dubitatif.

« Oui, je l'amène toujours avec moi quand je pars en voyage, mais... »

« Écoute Harry, j'ai envie de rester ici, sous ce poirier. Si nous sommes discrets, ils ne s'apercevront de rien »

« Sauf si l'un d'entre eux veut s'asseoir sous le poirier.. » grommela Harry, mais il se dépêcha pourtant d'aller extraire la cape d'une de ses valises, posée au pied d'un autre arbre. Il retourna ensuite près de Draco et lança la cape sur eux-deux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le groupe de jeunes étudiants passèrent à proximité de l'arbre sans faire la moindre attention à ce qu'il s'y trouvait dessous. Bien sûr, l'herbe sèche crissait par moment, mais c'était sans doute les petits rongeurs, et il aurait fallu être moins étourdi qu'un première année pour percevoir des soupirs étouffés par l'épaisseur de la toile de la cape.

Plus tard, une main sortie de nulle part repoussa le tissu.

Draco avait attiré la tête de son ami sur sa poitrine ou il reposait désormais avec un sourire radieux

« Je ne peux pas nier que c'était très plaisant, reprit Draco, mais tout à l'heure, tu n'as pas arrêté de me baver dessus avec cette satanée langue ! On ne bave pas impunément sur un Malfoy ! Tu me le paieras ! »

Son air bienveillant contrastait tellement avec ses paroles qu'Harry ne pu s'empêcher de rire.

« Tiens, et puis-je savoir comment tu comptes me punir ? »

« Et bien, euh… euh… Et bien la prochaine fois, c'est MOI qui serai sur l'arbre et qui baverai, voila ! »

FIN

N'hésitez pas à reviewer, cette fois-ci, je répondrai ;o)

(1) Pop-tadpoles : Des pop-corns dans lesquels les grains de maïs sont remplacés par des têtards. Allusion aux _Triplettes de Belleville_.


End file.
